Love Lost
by Shnuggletea
Summary: Strange monsters keep attacking the people of Earth and every time, Usagi can feel it. Following her instincts, she finds herself back in the world of fighting. But she doesn't remember being Sailor Moon in the first place. With the help of Luna and some reincarnated ex-foes, Usagi figures out how to keep those she loves safe. Even if it means leaving them behind. Doom Tree Arc.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm back from the holidays and all that! So here is my 'in cannon' piece. And by that I mean it is within the SM universe and not an AU. You all voted! And honestly, it was a cluster cause everything pretty much tied between FF and Tumblr lol! Not doing that again! But thank you to those who voted, I appreciate you showing that you cared!

Thank you to my betas; DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, and to my new beta and friend Nebelflecke. If you haven't read her yet, you need to. Such a great storyteller and she has been at it for years! Her divinity story is the kind that people talked about when the fandom was more alive. DarkenedHrt has her My Ex, Your Crush, a cute (and a little angsty) high school romance that was inspired by To all the Boys I've Loved. SailorMoon is on a sort of hiatus but she still has fics posted worth checking out. Plus, she is awesome. Just a sweet and supportive person that I'm happy to call a friend.

Shout out to the rest of my fanfiction friends, out there killin it. Master-ray 5 is a great read for those of you who love a good Senshi/Shitennou story. His After the Cauldron series is love reborn and hot. He shows a true understanding of the Senshi characters too that I really like. Golak...I don't even know if I need to tell you guys about her because I hope you've all read her already. If not, she has many great fics and I can't even choose. Seriously check her out if you haven't already. To Knowall7, who isn't currently writing for SM, thank you for being so supportive. You're a great friend.

Thanks to all of you guys. I'm looking forward to what we have and share in the future!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation." _

― _**Kahlil Gibran**_

A small tendril had come loose, tickling her chubby little cheek, to which she kept blowing off her face with loud, and apparently distracting, huffs of air.

"Serenity! Would you please, stop that!"

She giggled lightly, "Sorry, Luna."

"Now if you would please, back to our lesson."

She ceased upon the opportunity, Luna being derailed from her lesson on Lunarean History. "Luna? What's love like?"

The dark fur on her back stood up slightly at the question. "You should know, Serenity, loved by so many even at your young age."

"I mean love like...you and Arty. Real love."

The feline purred, turning and facing her with her bright green eyes. "Love….it is powerful, Serenity. With it, you can conquer the world. But it is tricky. One moment, it will fill you up making it seem as though you might explode. And then the next, it can make you feel hollow as if someone scooped out your insides and threw them away."

"Oh wow…"

Luna's face grew grave, a frown forming on her furry face. "And you must be careful little princess, as you already love far too easily."

Her eyes popped open, a small jolt to her body as she woke to her dark room. Only the light of the moon within, making the bright pinks of her room seem subdued.

Luna, a black spot on her comforter, slept peacefully, purring in her sleep.

_Hmmm ...a talking cat? As if! Must be that late-night snack I had before bed._

The idea of her cat, Luna, talking was insane and yet it had seemed so real. The delicate and feminine voice in her dream still echoed around in her brain. It didn't seem like a dream at all….

Like a shock wave, it hit her. A feeling of dread, deep in her belly while her heart burned in her chest. It was an overwhelming mixture of something bad happening and wanting to do something about it. She kept getting this sensation every now and then, a strange pulling within her that didn't make any sense.

She wasn't really sure when it started, it had been so small and slight at first, she just attributed it to what she ate. But as it steadily and steadily got worse, she knew better.

Careful not to wake Luna, her cat always seemed to be a bit of a shadow, she got up from her bed and went to her desk. Opening a small drawer, she pulled out a small notebook and placed it wide open on the tabletop.

Glancing back at her clock, she noted the time and date, adding it to the long column of other dates and times on her list. After tonight, she would be sure.

About a month ago the news started reporting about these...attacks. Her father, the journalist, sat next to her on the couch, watching with her. The whole family turned silently to him as the story was read out to them and the solemn look on his face told them it wasn't a joke.

There were monsters in this world, monsters that were attacking innocent people.

It was such a terrible nightmare, except it wasn't a nightmare, it was real. That was when she started to really take notice of her little…episodes. They weren't all at night, that was what made her start to pay attention in the first place. And now, after marking the date and time, she noticed a pattern.

Every time she got this feeling, she found out later that an attack occurred at the exact same time.

She only had a few dates now, having only really started to take notice a week and a half ago. But tomorrow, she would check the news, looking for their report on an attack. Something inside her also told her that there would be one, that she was right, she was somehow tied to these attacks and she would find out how soon.

~*O*~

Easy pop music played softly overhead, the warm air and hum of the machines adding to the sound making the place reek of adolescence. Normally, she couldn't even hear the music that played but today she had beat the crowd and gotten there pretty early.

School had just let out and for once, she hadn't been late so she didn't stay late. After her "episode" she had trouble falling back to sleep, getting up before the sun to sneak down and watch the news. She had a vague recollection of when the news used to be something that put her to sleep, but now it had a different reaction, watching as the anchorman went over the details of yet another attack.

_A creature attack has occurred once again in the Juban District, leaving 12 wounded and three in critical condition. Doctors say they appear to be fine except severely fatigued. The police have not released the names of any of the victims, however, it appears the target of the attack was a couple's cooking class. With last week's attack targeting young children, it is hard to say who is safe and who is not. And it is leaving everyone to wonder, where are Sailor Moon and the Guardians who used to protect us?_

The information continued to scroll across the bottom of the screen over and over again and she re-read it, again and again, the news turning over to weather and traffic. It had happened again and yet, her heart raced not out of surprise, instead, it raced out of knowing.

She had known there would be reports of an attack today and the severity of the attacks was only getting worse...just like her episodes. It wouldn't be long until someone was dead.

Sitting at the counter, she waited for the upbeat blond to appear and she didn't wait long. "Usagi-chan! You are here early! Good for you!"

"Toki...have you heard about these attacks lately?"

He shook his head, looking grey, a rare occurrence for him. "Yeah, I have. So sad. You should be careful Usagi."

"Me? Why me?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just feel like….you should be more careful than most," he scratched the back of his head, confused by his own words, "I guess I'm just a bit overprotective of you that's all."

Her cheeks flared, his affection for her not a strange thing, but sweet nonetheless. "Thanks, Toki, I care about you too."

He ducked his head again, trying to hide his own blush, before clearing his throat loudly. "Anyway...want your usual?"

"Yes, please."

She said it softly but he heard it, there was no one to talk over at the moment, they were the only ones there.

The lacking ambient noise made the sound of the doors opening so much louder, drawing her attention without asking her. A tall man walked in, or at least he looked like a man. He was dressed in dark slacks and a dark blue button-up.

Pulling his dark glasses off his face, he scanned the place, looking really confused and lost till his eyes landed on her. It was strange, looking into his dark blue eyes, ones she had never seen before and yet they looked so familiar. And once they landed on her, he relaxed, visibly, as if he had been looking for her the whole time. But then he blinked it away, his face turning to something cold and hard. It caused a chill to run up her spine and she begged for Motoki to return with her drink soon.

Not saying a word, he sat a few stools away from her and grabbed one of the "free" newspapers that were stacked on a small shelf above the counter. The sound of it rustling as he opened it was one of the loudest sounds she had ever heard. It wasn't until she saw the front page of the paper, the story on the recent attacks, that she even realized she was staring.

The sound of glass sliding on the counter broke her out of her spell, the mixture of the strange newcomer and the apprehension she felt about all the monsters in town had wrapped her up for a moment, in silent reflection.

"Here you are, Usa. Added a little something special, since you did well at school today!"

Looking down, she saw that Motoki had managed to shape the whipped cream, two cherries, and pink sprinkles to make a bunny on the top of her milkshake.

"Awww, Toki, it's so cute, I don't know if I can eat it!"

He gently rubbed the top of her head, enough to ruffle her bangs but nothing more, and walked away, a group of young teens having come in while she was out of sorts.

The man next to her hadn't moved or made a single sound, other than the occasional rustle of him shifting the pages. Toki hadn't even said anything to him. He was really there right?

"So these attacks… they're pretty crazy, aren't they?"

He shifted the paper, looking over at her and then shifting it again to glance at the front page as she pointed to it. "Yeah...crazy."

Well, at least he spoke, "They keep getting worse too...I'm afraid someone is going to get killed…"

"Do I know you?"

He was glaring at her, making the question seem more like an interrogation. "No, I don't think so…"

"Then why are you talking to me like you do?"

Her face burned, in embarrassment, and then anger. "Excuse me for being friendly."

He chuckled, "Oh I get it, you're slow."

"Slow? I mean, I can run the mile in…"

"No, I mean stupid. Why else would you get such a ridiculous drink with a childish decoration on it just for having a good day at school?" She was frozen, shocked, "And why else would you talk to someone who clearly doesn't want to be talked to. See the paper? Purposefully placed so I don't make eye contact? That's a sign, it means, _leave me alone_."

No one, NO ONE had ever spoken to her that way. At least, not without knowing her first, there were a few mean girls at school. But they were mean to everyone. She probably should have just walked away, left this jerk to his lonely brewing, but such a reaction would have come from a regular teenager and not a "slow" one.

Standing, she walked over to him, his focus completely on his paper again. Pulling it out of one of his hands, he glared at her with a bit of shock on his face. Then in a slow and patient manner, she poured the "childish drink" in his lap. All he did was sit and watch as she did it, his face frozen along with the rest of him in horror. It lasted only a second, the chill of her drink making its way through the fabric of his clothes, which had him jumping from his seat and brushing the remaining froth from his front.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!"

He looked at her again, now standing he was far more intimidating, making her feel small. His height and the fire that burned in his deep blue eyes had her up on her tiptoes in an attempt to rid her of the difference.

Leaning into his face, he now looked as if he were afraid, afraid of the crazy chick. "Was that slow enough for you...jerk?"

She fell back onto her heels, walking around him and out the door. The sound of Motoki's shocked screech hitting her ears as the last thing she heard from the small arcade.

"What the hell, Mamoru? What did you do?!"

~*O*~

"Usagi-chan!"

She glanced behind her, finding none other than Seijuro Ginga jogging over to her. He was new to their school, but being such a good looking guy he had already developed a following. Which explained the glares she was now getting from a large number of her female classmates, and a few males to her surprise. Whether they were glaring for her or at her, she didn't pretend to know.

"Hello, Ginga-san."

"Please, call me Seijuro."

She glanced around again, this time looking for assistance of any kind. "What can I help you with?"

He grinned, a few girls behind her swooned while she felt nothing but nervous and uncomfortable. "Actually, I was hoping to help you. I was wondering if I might walk you home?"

"Usagi-chan!"

Right then, her salvation waved at her from across the quad. "Makoto!"

The tall brunette took little time getting over to her, while their blue-haired friend trailed closely behind. "Are you ready to go?"

Pulled in tight between the two of them, she gave them a silent nod, her glee at their rescue showing on her face. "Sorry Ginga-san, not today."

Her heart slowly returned to a normal rhythm the further they got from him. "Looks like Ginga-san has taken an interest in you, Usagi."

Snapping her eyes to Makoto and then back to the ground again, she sighed, "He was probably just being nice since I was the one to show him around that first day."

"Usagi-chan, that was over a month ago."

Ami took her hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. "Yeah well, what else could it be?"

Makoto gave her shoulder a shove with her own. "He likes you Usa, just admit it!"

"Do you like him?"

Looking back and forth between the two of them, both of them waiting for her answer, she looked back to the ground. "I don't know, I just met him. And...I've never really...liked anyone before so I don't really know what it feels like."

"Then you don't like him." Both she and Ami looked over at Makoto, who suddenly looked wise beyond her years, "Trust me, if you liked him, you would know."

Even Ami nodded with her, Makoto having a deep understanding of her feelings to the point of understanding others'.

"You've just had too many crushes, Mako!"

Now she shoved Makoto, gently, but enough to push her off their course a little. "Should we go to the temple? Pick up Rei and then meet Minako at the Crown?"

She picked up her pace, her earlier discomfort forgotten. "Yeah let's go!"

~*O*~

Minako's voice stuck out into her brain as she lost herself in thought. "Okay spill it, Usa."

"Huh?"

She looked around the table, noticing only then that they were all looking at her. "You are holding too many secrets lately."

_Boy was she ever,_ "I'm not sure what you are talking about. I always tell you guys everything…" _that is important and not crazy._

Rei, Makoto, and Minako looked at one another, mischievous looks on their faces and then back at her, Makoto taking her turn first. "Well, there's Seijuro Ginga…"

"You saw all there was to that, I was his guide when he first arrived and then today he asked to walk me home. That's it."

Minako sat up, leaning on her elbows as she spoke. "And what about the guy at the counter? Don't think we haven't noticed him or you since we walked in. He only looks up from his paper when you are around and it's always in search of you. While you do everything to not look at him when he finds you."

Her face began to redden, "Yeah, about that... I may have...dumped my milkshake into his lap a few days ago…"

"USAGI?!"

Even Ami looked up from her book, the four of them scolding her for her rude behavior, surprise wild on their faces. "I know, but you should have heard the things he said to me. I was just being nice, trying to talk to him and he was rude. No more than that, he was cruel!"

Rei put a hand on her knee, the Miko sitting right next to her. "We keep telling you Usagi-chan, not everyone in this world is so kind. They are not as sweet as you."

Had anyone else said it, she would just have taken it as flattery, but coming from Rei she took it as philosophy. "I know…."

"Is that why your aura is all out of whack?"

Her brows knitted, she looked back at the priestess. "My aura?"

"Yeah, something is different in you. I've noticed it lately. Is it because you feel guilty? If it were anyone else, I wouldn't think that would change someone's aura but, you are so gentle Usa. I think guilt over such an action would easily have you out of sorts."

She shrugged, not understanding auras enough to agree or disagree. "I guess so."

Ami gently closed her book, placing it before her on the table. "You should go apologize."

"What?!"

"Clearly it is bothering you, Usa."

"It is only bothering me that the creep has been coming here ever since! One day he just shows up and now he won't go away!"

Minako giggled, "Yeah well, I guess you made a lasting impression on him. The hospitality and all."

Rei shoved her out of their booth. "Go Usagi-chan. You owe it to him anyway and deep down, you know it. Everything will be better after you do!"

She stumbled, the lack of support under her bottom suddenly being forced out from under her, but soon righted herself and looked back at the four of them. They hunkered down, watching her as she slowly made her way to her doom. The man and her had only exchanged glares since the last time she dared to speak to him. The last three days he had been here, sitting at the counter in the same spot as before, paper and coffee in hand. Weren't there better places for that? For coffee and reading the paper? And yet, here he was, day after day in an arcade of all places expecting solace. If anyone was stupid, it was him.

Her heart was racing, knowing this was not going to go well. It was true, she did feel guilty for what she did, but only a little and only because it was out of character for her. Mostly, she was unnerved all day every day waiting for another attack to happen, knowing what she was going to do next time it did.

A bit of relief washed over her, Motoki coming over to stand in front of the man as she approached, talking to him. Maybe she wouldn't have to apologize today after all and Motoki would make all of this less awkward...right?

"Hello, Usagi-chan. Can I get you something?"

"Nothing cold."

They both looked over at the dark man, she glared while Motoki looked a bit surprised, "You two know each other?"

She bit her lip, containing herself while he shrugged, "We met...briefly."

Motoki chuckled, "And here I thought I was your only friend…"

The man sat up a little, acting defensively, "I have other friends."

"Well, you can't go wrong with a friend like Usagi-chan here. She is a really good person."

She blushed, looking Motoki straight in the eyes to show her sincerity, "Thank you."

He gave her a nod and then pointed back to the brooding man. "Usagi-chan, this is Chiba, Mamoru. We have been in school together for most of our lives actually. Until now anyway. This one had to be smart and go to Tokyo Uni!"

Mamoru just shrugged, "You could be going there too...if you applied yourself more."

"Not all of us have the luxury of focusing solely on school. Some of us have to work!"

It was clear that these two knew one another and well. She had never seen Motoki converse with someone other than a regular at the arcade, like herself, it was refreshing. Part of her had been worried he didn't have any friends outside of the Crown.

A small giggle escaped her, watching the two of them and it gained their attention, "You two kind of talk like an old married couple."

Mamoru turned a tad pink while Motoki scratched the back of his head, "Well I've had to put up with him for so long…"

"Put up with? I'm the one who has had to put up with you!"

Watching the exchange, she couldn't help but notice, the guy Mamoru never smiled. She had been watching him the whole time... well watching him and Motoki, and had been peeking over at him from time to time the last few days. She had yet to see the guy crack even the tiniest of smiles since she first met him. He was just so… dark.

"Speaking of work, I have to get back to it. Usagi-chan, don't let him bother you too much, I'll be back in a bit."

Now with Motoki gone, silence filled between them and it was so awkward, she considered running back to her friends and lying about apologizing, "So….you and Motoki huh?"

He spared her a glance before shifting his newspaper back in front of him, fully content with ignoring her and going back to his solitude. Taking the stool next to him, she kept her eyes on the part of him she could see, the paper blocked his face and chest from her sight. The silence remained, more like a part of the conversation… if they were actually conversing.

Her nerves were running wild, she tried to calm herself by simply observing him, taking in his appearance while she could. Today he wore a white-collared button-up and light grey slacks. _Does this guy not own any jeans or shirts without a collar? _It was as if his sole purpose was to intimidate, make himself as unapproachable as possible and it was working. Not a single person broached him or her while they sat, even before she showed up people steered clear of him. A few girls looked over, giggling and whispering, but none were brave enough to approach.

His black hair was a bit long, looked like he needed a haircut soon, it was shaggy, and a bit unkempt. It was the only part of him that looked as if it wasn't completely under his control. She decided then and there, it was her favorite part for that reason only.

The tension he held in his shoulders, the tension that sparked as soon as she sat down, was still there as she continued to wait. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, the guy was clearly happy ignoring her…

"Do you want something?!"

In an instant, his paper flipped down slightly, his eyes landing on her in an irritated glare, the action was so unexpected, her voice caught in her throat. "..Oh...uh… I'm sorry." It sounded lame but it seemed to surprise him nonetheless. "I'm sorry I dumped my milkshake on you the other day."

He stared at her for a few more seconds, his gaze burning into her and she felt more like it was an interrogation yet again, him expecting her to spill more secrets. Then, just as quickly and suddenly as he flipped it down, he flipped the paper back up, obscuring his face once more and ignoring her again.

She waited, once again not sure what for, "Well?" He didn't move, "Do you accept my apology?"

The paper didn't move, his voice lifting up from behind it, "If I say yes, will you go away?"

She shrugged, but then quickly realized he wouldn't have seen it. "I guess so."

"Then fine I accept it. Now go."

But she didn't go, she couldn't seem to make herself leave now that she had him somewhat talking to her. "So is Motoki the reason you come here?"

Finally, he laid the paper completely down on the counter before him. "Excuse me?"

His irritation was clear in his voice, but she didn't care. "Motoki. Is he the reason you come here?"

"Why do I need a reason?"

She looked around, gesturing with her hand for him to follow her eyes. "Because this is not the kind of place one sits and reads a paper."

Their eyes returned to one another, him glaring at her while he reached for his paper again. "Yes, Motoki is why I come here."

"You two have known each other for a long time?"

He stopped, turning towards her again, fire in his eyes. "Yes, but we JUST told you that!"

"I'm glad. I was worried Motoki didn't have many friends. He is such a nice guy, he deserves to have a lot of friends."

"What are you in love with him?"

Now she was glaring at him. "NO!"

"Then why the interest huh? Why do you care so much?"

She could feel the fire in her cheeks even without looking into a mirror to tell her she was blushing. "Because jerk, that's what people do, they care about other people!"

He huffed, "You are the first person I have ever met to give a damn about anyone other than themselves."

"Toki cares!" He shrugged, a small admittance that she was right. "And all of my friends care!"

A hand ran through his hair, showing her just why his hair was so messy. "Why are you still bugging me?"

"Because I care!" His eyes whipped to her but she still kept on, "I care about you!"

His mouth popped open a bit, but then it turned into a smirk. "Look, you're a bit young for me so…"

"I'm not a kid and don't flatter yourself Chiba Mamoru, I meant that I care about you like I do all people. I have a heart unlike you apparently."

"First, she throws a drink on me, then apologizes, only to insult me less than five minutes later!"

"You deserved it, all save for my apology!"

He grabbed up his paper, placing it in front of his face once more. "So much for being a caring human being."

Now standing, she stood just tall enough to reach his ear without struggle and got close, knowing it would bother him. "A cold lap to match your cold heart, Chiba."

She could feel his eyes burrow a hole into her as she walked back to her friends, feeling a bit lighter with each step away from him.

~*O*~

It came again, almost a week since the last one but this time she was ready for it. Past her bedtime, it was dark outside and she was laying under her covers in case anyone poked their head in to check on her. But being that it was still early in the night, she was wide awake...and prepared.

As soon as it hit, she flung her covers off of her, slinging the forgotten cat with them. But she didn't have time to fuss over Luna. She wore the darkest clothes she owned, dark pink yoga pants that stopped at her knees and a dark blue sweater, hoping to conceal herself a little in the darkness.

Making it downstairs without incident, she made quick work of her tennis shoes and was almost out the door when Luna started crying, loudly! She sat on the steps of their genkon, staring at her like she was daring her to leave without her.

"Luna, hush! You can't go with me okay, go back to bed!" Luna continued to stare at her but was quiet, until she turned for the door again, her wail filling the whole house, "Luna, please! I have to do this and it could be dangerous, you need to stay here."

It occurred to her that not only was she trying to sneak out of her house towards what she was sure was a monster, but she was also having an argument with her cat.

"Oh for Kami's sake. Come on then!"

Luna leapt onto her shoulder, hanging on for the ride as she raced out of her house and towards the darkness. Somehow knowing just where to go.

It didn't really look so bad, it was like a large lion made of beautiful white fur. But it was more than that and she knew it.

A group of skateboarders, caught late in the skate park by the creature, were cowering next to one another. An interesting sight given how tough they looked on the outside.

Meanwhile, she hid in a bush a few feet away, watching and waiting. She had no clue what she was waiting for, courage most likely as she was scared to move any further than she was at the moment. Luna was still on her shoulder, meowing softly at the scene as if to understand the danger herself.

Then the Lion jumped, high up into the sky, a wheel of green light forming under it. The skaters started to scream and then buckle under their own weight as if standing was suddenly too much for them.

She pulled Luna, claws and all from her shoulder and placed her on the ground, talking to her once more. "Okay Luna, I have to go help them now. You stay here okay?"

She could have sworn she saw fear on the cat's face before she ran off towards the boys. Her fear had fallen away at the sight of their pain, like something deep inside her eating it up. Now standing before them, she stretched her arms out wide, hoping to somehow shield them or distract the creature.

"Listen here you cute kitty, it is not nice to steal and you are stealing from these guys. That is their energy, so be a good kitty and give it back!"

She had no clue where this bravado came from but it was a fire in her belly for sure. A fire that was raging throughout her entire body now as she glared back at the beast. It returned the favor with fever. Whipping its tail around, a large gust of wind picked up out of nowhere, threatening to pull her from the Earth and fling her across the pavement. But somehow, she held her ground.

It purred in agitation at her, "You are tough. I like it."

It leapt, prancing down from the sky and standing right in front of her, sneering.

There was a flash of black across her vision, Luna leapt in between them, her claws digging into the creature as she scrambled across its face, defying gravity for a moment. Landing on her front feet, her paws pushed on Usagi's bare legs as if trying to get her to move away.

But Luna had only managed to distract her. The beast's heavy, clawed paw landed hard on her shoulder, its sharp claws digging into her shoulder and back. A scream ripped from her chest and out her throat. The pain was mind-blowing, causing her to falter a bit, while Luna just cried.

The burning that had been building in her chest since the day these attacks started was coming to a head. A fire that filled her chest in what felt like an agonizingly slow manner. But it was there and it was fierce. Her pain, anger, and fear manifested itself, pulling out from her chest in a blinding flash of white light. It knocked the beast to the ground, its form slowly disappearing as soon as it hit the pavement. The boys behind her began to groan, coming back to life as the light from her began to return their energy.

She just sunk to her knees, her shoulder and back still burning, the blood splashing to the ground around her in earnest. But she didn't feel as though she was dying, more like it was just a painful annoyance that she would have to deal with for the next few days.

Luna walked over, sitting in front of her. Maybe it was the pain or the adrenaline, but she could swear she saw tears coming from the cat. Large, crocodile tears streaming down her face. She knew she had really lost a lot of blood cause, then Luna opened her mouth with a sob.

"Usagi-chan… I'm so sorry."

It was strange, her voice was exactly the same as it had been in the dream, "Sorry?..."

"You weren't… I didn't…" she tried to talk through her sobs, "I wanted you to have it…"

"Have what?"

"...a normal life…."

~*O*~

She sprung up and everything hurt. Luna was asleep at her feet and the sun was shining brightly around her. It had been a dream. A nightmare.

Looking down at herself, she found that she had slept in her little getup. Guess she had been thinking about the monsters so much, it snuck into her subconscious and into her dreams. She must have fought in her sleep, her mind making her body twitch and struggle in the dream because she felt every bit like she pushed her body too hard.

The pain slowly centralized, her muscles relaxing as she did and the pain ebbing from them till she moved again. But the pain in her shoulder...it didn't go away. Her hand shook as she reached for it, not sure what she might find. As soon as her fingers touched the frayed and ripped fabric, she knew.

Flinging the covers, and her cat, off of her again, she raced (more like stumbled) over to her vanity. Angry pink marks glared back at her on her shoulder, the wound had closed off but the evidence was still there.

She touched the spot, the pink skin puckering as it had knitted itself together quickly. Luna caught her attention, jumping back up on the bed to look back at her in the mirror. Deep down, she knew, her cat, would have the answers.

Completely calm, she kneeled before the feline and waited. A truly amazing feat as patience was not something she was known for, but somehow she knew not to push it and to just wait. That it would be worth it.

Luna looked back at her, straight in the eyes, and she knew she hadn't imagined any of it. It didn't take as long as she thought it would, before the cat broke, sobs coming from her again. Jumping up, she wrapped her arms around the small creature, pulling her into some semblance of a hug, as much as she could given the difference in species.

"Usagi-chan…."

"Luna?"

"I'm so sorry…."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

She sat back, feeling the need to look at Luna while she spoke, to show her respect. "Isn't it? All you wanted was a normal life and I couldn't give it to you."

"Luna… what are you talking about?"

Luna gave her a look of confusion, as much as her cat face would allow, "You still don't remember?" She shook her head, "But...last night?!"

"I've been having these feelings. That something bad was happening and that I could do something about it."

Luna hung her head, a small, sad chuckle coming from her. "I guess there is no stopping it then."

Light filled her room for a second, it was brief, but warm and awe-inspiring. "Here...I've been holding onto this for you."

It was a small circle-shaped brooch, with a large star in the middle of it with little stones surrounding it in red, blue, green, and yellow. Picking it up, she found it was heavier than it looked, somehow knowing that it held the weight of the world with it.

"Usagi-chan….you are Sailor Moon."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for the love on this fic. At least love for it isn't lost (see what I did there?). I ended up cutting down the length of this chapter because it was soooooo long! I know some of you might be yelling at me for that but I also know a few of you that will be thankful for it. It's not easy for everyone to read 20 pages a day. But I'll tell you what if you're good readers, and review, I'll post another update this weekend. Deal?

Thanks so much to betas: DarkenedHrt101, sailormoon489, Nebelflecke, and Master-ray 5 (since he's reading the whole thing right now lol) especially since they betaed this chapter at its original length. But that also means they have less to beta for chapter three so...

Find and follow me on Tumblr, I will post a playlist for this fic asap. I also promised to post things there like stories and I haven't done that yet. I'm still looking for a good list for people to make requests. Not that anyone will but at the least, I'll request them of myself lol. Anyone into Inuyasha, I have a new fic called Bad Karma that's inukag goodness. DarkenedHrt just posted a new chapter in Hump Day that is...inspired. It is by far the greatest lemon I've read so far, you really need to check it out. Either in my Hump Day or on her page. The title is Time doesn't stop Affection. Make sure to drop her some love on her page if you like it! Which, you will so, yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_You can love someone so much...But you __can never love people as much as you can miss them."_

― _**John Green**_

"That's a pretty brooch, where did it come from?"

She glanced up briefly at Makoto, before looking back down at her bento. "Apparently, I've had it for years. Just forgot about it till the other day."

"_How can I be Sailor Moon? That doesn't make sense, Luna."_

"_Why doesn't it make sense?"_

"_Because! I can barely defend myself against gravity, how the hell am I supposed to defend the free world?!"_

"_Trust me, Usagi, you can. You have before."_

"_Yeah but I don't remember any of that. Can't you restore my memories? Maybe it will all make sense then?"_

_Luna lowered her head, shaking it back and forth, "You used an ancient and overwhelming powerful means to erase those memories. Far more power than I have."_

"_I did that?"_

"_Yes, Usagi-chan...you did."_

"Did you guys hear about the last monster?"

Shaking her head, she turned back into her friend's conversation. "Yeah, some of the victims said a girl saved them."

"I wonder who she was?"

"It had to be Sailor Moon. I mean, who else would be crazy enough to do that?!"

She remained silent, watching the two girls turn the evidence around. "Yes, but the witnesses said it was a regular looking girl, no Fuku, no magic."

Makoto huffed, "Oh except for the fact that she took down a monster in a single blow!"

Ami's face twisted, the way she does when she is seriously considering something. "That is true. But why wouldn't she be in uniform?"

"Maybe she forgot about it?" Both heads turned, looking as if she had snakes coming out of her ears, "Hey, it could happen!"

They chuckled, Makoto putting a heavy hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it could but you have to admit Usa, it would be pretty irresponsible of her. I mean, not everyone is as forgetful as you!"

They both shot her sweet and understanding smiles, she just shrugged, "I guess you're right."

~*O*~

She had fallen behind. Not a lot, just enough to let her thoughts fly without being interrupted by Ami and Mako as they walked a beat ahead of her. She was still lost in thought when they entered the crown, the ding above them signaling their entrance.

Before she could get her wits about her, a hand closed over her wrist, gripping tighter than what was really necessary, "Excuse me girls, but can I borrow Usagi-chan for a moment? I need her help with something in the back."

They all looked up at Motoki, who currently had her wrist in a death grip. "Oh, sure Toki!"

He wasn't waiting for their answer, pulling her towards the backroom before they answered, "I'll be back in just a minute to take your orders, okay girls?"

The two left, joining the others and putting them out of earshot, "Gees Toki, what's the deal, you are hurting me!"

He huffed, "Somehow, I doubt that!"

She glanced behind her, catching Mamoru's eyes before disappearing in the back room, his paper lowered slightly and he had a confused or concerned look on his face.

The door shut behind them and now Motoki faced her, not looking at her eyes, "Okay Motoki, what's your problem?"

"It's starting again isn't it?"

"What is starting?"

"Don't play games with me, Usagi!"

She cowered slightly, Motoki having never yelled at her before, but Luna was very strict about no one knowing. "I don't know what you are talking about…"

He walked away, only for a second, bringing back with him a ruffled paper, shoving it into her hands, "This! I'm talking about this, Usagi."

It was an article on the mystery girl and how it was believed she was Sailor Moon returning to the scene, "Oh? Sailor Moon is back huh?"

He ripped the paper out of her hands again, "You know damn well she is, Usagi!"

"Why are you so pissed? She is just doing what is right, what she is supposed to do."

His hands grabbed hers, shaking slightly, "Is she supposed to die? Tell me Usagi? Is that what she wants?!"

Motoki's words trigger something, an image flashed in front of her eyes. An icy tundra. But it was gone in a second, leaving behind the confusion of it...and overwhelming sorrow. Her knees gave out and if it hadn't been for Motoki, she would have hit the floor.

"Usagi-chan?!"

She felt the tears on her face before she could make sense that they were there. "I died...didn't I?"

He looked at her, confusion and worry washing over his face, "Yes."

"You know? You know everything?"

He shook his head slowly, "No, I only know some. Don't you know?"

Now she was the one shaking her head, "No, I gave up my memories to have a normal life."

"What about the others?"

"What others?"

Motoki opened his mouth to answer, but her stomach twisted and her heart pounded. The sign of danger.

"Motoki, I have to go."

He glared at her for a moment, then his face melted to calm, pointing to the back door. "Go," she raced towards it without hesitation, "And be careful!"

~*O*~

Motoki emerged from the back room, sans the blonde he dragged in there with him. "What was that about?"

He looked over at Mamoru, a slight haze in his eyes that cleared in an instant. "Oh, that? Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing."

"I just...needed her help with some...decoration decisions. You know, what with Valentine's Day coming up."

"Oh Kami. Something tells me Odango will have the whole place in hearts and bright pink."

Motoki wasn't really listening to him, "Yeah, probably…"

Something was definitely up, anyone could see it. "Motoki?"

"I..gotta go...take some orders…"

He scuttled away, leaving him to watch his retreating form. Motoki saddled up to the group of girls, the group that was now missing their ring leader thanks to Motoki. Was she still back there? Something told him, no she wasn't. She wasn't even in the building anymore. Had Motoki kicked her out? Even though he was pretty sure the overly nice guy would never do that, it would be quieter around here if he had.

Wait...was it a lover's spat? Motoki did look pissed when he dragged her back there. Maybe the two had a fight and she left in tears, wanting to get away from him. The thought of the two of them together had him boiling and the thought of her crying had him nearly out of his seat to punch the guy's lights out.

Thankfully, the large tv that hung on the wall behind the counter suddenly flipped to the news. An emergency broadcast had all the screens that were attached to the walls flipping over, the same image now flashing on them.

_We interrupt this scheduled broadcast to bring you breaking news. Another monster has appeared in downtown Juban. It is currently moving around in the shopping district. Kevin is on the scene. Kevin, what can you tell us?_

…_.Thanks, Jin. It looks like the creature is targeting women this time, witnesses are saying it appeared in a makeup store of all places. Police have it cornered but have either been attacked or are holding others back from the fray. A few victims have been taken to Emergency services, but the others more critically injured are too close to the creature to be helped. It looks like this time there might be…..hold on a minute…do you guys see this?_

The camera went off the reporter, zooming in way past him to what must have been the 'crime scene' just as a little girl bounded in. The angle allowed for them to see inside the crumbling shop, a few policemen crouched in front, blocking part of the view.

What was clear was the girl bouncing around inside the small space.

_I can't believe it! Sailor Moon is back! Breaking news, Sailor Moon has returned!_

He couldn't pull his eyes away and something in his chest didn't feel right. Something about seeing the mysterious hero returning to battle didn't sit right with him.

"Oh, Kami," he turned, finding Motoki standing not far behind him, watching the screen, "I thought I could watch this… but I just can't take it…."

He turned back to the screen, just in time to see the blonde heroine get thrown through a wall, get up and run back at the creature yet again. "You're right...this is hard to watch."

But he was still having a hard time looking away. He focused his attention around the room. Everyone else seemed thrilled, catching a glimpse of the famed hero, watching with rapt attention. Save for the girls, Usagi's friends, who looked as pale as Motoki and as worried as he felt. The one with black hair sat with a blank expression, but she was stewing underneath her calm facade. The brunette was gripping the table so hard, he thought it might snap. Ami, the only one he knew the name of due to her fame as a genius, held a hand covering her mouth in fear. And the blonde that looked as if she might be related to the odango one, stood by the booth as if any moment she would rush out and join the fight.

All of them, those closest to Usagi and himself, were the only ones who saw the reality of the moment. Sailor Moon had returned. That meant the world was in danger again. And she was once again, sacrificing herself for them all.

~*O*~

Closing the door, she leaned heavily against it, the sounds of the arcade barely reaching her back here. Luna stood next to her, panting.

"Are you okay Usagi-chan?"

She looked at her arm, the cut she got already starting to close up, "Yeah… yeah, I'm okay."

"You did a good job. I'm proud of you."

She huffed, "Good job? We destroyed that shop and I almost got killed too many times to count."

"But you didn't die and it is just a building, Usagi-chan."

"Tell that to the people who are now out of a job."

Luna shook her head at her, "But, you restored all those victims, giving them your energy saved their lives. Are you… are you sure you're okay? That was a lot, fighting and restoring those people."

She did feel a bit weak, "Yeah, I'm just tired."

Luna nodded in understanding, "You can go straight home after you make a show of leaving this place. Can't have you just disappearing, it will cause suspicion."

"Okay."

She managed to push herself up and wobble her way to the other side, standing right in front of the last thing separating her from the rest of the world, the door to the arcade. Taking a moment, she steadied herself, plastering on a smile while Luna jumped up on her shoulder.

Sunlight surrounded her again as the windows of the arcade still allowed the last wisps of the sun to flood the room. Motoki found her first, giving her a frown that she returned with the brightest smile she could muster.

"You alright?"

Jumping, she followed the concerned voice right to none other than Chiba Mamoru, "Ye..yeah..I'm fine…"

As if to catch himself, his paper barrier surrounded him again, "Good. Cause last thing this place needs is a little girl wailing over insignificant things."

She couldn't help but watch him, even as he kept the paper between them.

Not that she was a stalker or anything, but she had taken note of him from time to time. The way he sat or the way he held the paper, what he was wearing or how his hair sat on his head. At this moment though, he held the paper a bit too tight and sat a bit too slumped, as if something had changed.

"Are you alright?"

The paper shifted a bit in his grasp, his fingers tightening even more around it, "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

She hated this about him, how he made her speak to him through a paper door, "I don't know...you just seem a little...off."

"What happened to your arm?"

She glanced at her quick and hasty wrap job, the gauze showed no signs of blood through which was a good sign, "Oh uh...nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing…"

She let out a frustrated sigh, "If you are going to speak to me Chiba then put down the stupid paper!"

It was slow, but he lowered the paper wall, looking her right in the eyes. She wasn't really sure if it was the first time he had done it. Looked her so directly in the eyes before. But it was definitely the first time it had affected her so, her mouth going dry and her throat threatening to close up. She noticed a slight shake in his shoulders as he looked back at her.

"There. Happy?"

She could barely nod, his stormy blue eyes pulling her in like the rays of a spaceship, holding her still and pulling her in. At least, that would explain why she now sat next to him, not remembering walking around the counter and sitting down. He had turned in his seat, following her as she did, never releasing her from his stare.

"Is that your cat?"

It came out shaky, a finger darting up and pointing towards her shoulder, "Um..yeah.."

It seemed pretty obvious that Luna was hers, seeing as she was sitting on her, "I don't think it likes me."

She hadn't noticed, but Luna had become rigid on her shoulder, hissing softly at Mamoru, "Huh. I don't think she has ever acted that way towards someone before…"

Mamoru shrugged, turning away from her at last, "I'm not a cat person."

His attention gone, she flicked Luna in the ribs, effectively silencing her, "She's just in a bad mood. Don't take it personally."

He chuckled darkly, "Like I would take what a cat thinks personally, Odango."

Sighing, the two of them falling back into it, "Do you even know my name jerk?'

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, then how about you use it."

He turned, looking at her again, with a smile, "I do, all the time. It's O-dang-go!"

The warmth in his face, finally having a smile on it, almost had her forgetting that he had insulted her...almost, "Looks like regular old Chiba is back. And here I thought you had a heart for once."

Slipping off her stool, she spared him one last glance to see him quickly turn back to his paper, as if he had been caught staring.

"You should be careful Usagi-chan...who you get involved with. Now they can be at risk just like you."

Luna was whispering, but she still feared someone would hear her, slowing her approach to the girl's table, "What do you mean?"

"If anyone ever found out...who you are...those around you, those you love, would be at risk…"

Her eyes glazed over, all the people she loved, their faces flashed in front of her eyes one at a time, "Oh, Kami, Luna…."

"Usagi-chan! There you are! We were starting to get worried!"

"Usa...what's with the cat?"

She was still in a daze, Luna's words echoing in her brain, "Usagi? Earth to Usagi?"

A tug to her arm brought her out of it, finding four sets of worried eyes on her as she stood in front of them, "Usagi-chan...are you okay?"

Taking them in, she looked around the table at each and every one of them, the shock of what she had to do wearing her out even more than the battle, "What?"

"The cat. The one on your shoulder?"

"Oh..yeah..this is Luna. My cat."

They giggled, Minako pointing at the black feline, "Well we figured that, given that she is laying on you. She reminds me of Artemis. Even has a little moon on her head like him. Maybe they are related?!"

She glanced over at Luna, not missing the way she had tensed at the mention of another cat like her, "Yeah...maybe they are," turning back, all their eyes were still intently watching her, "Well..I need to go home."

They all cried out their protest, drawing some attention to them that she found made her cower even more from the extra eyes, "Sorry guys, but I'm tired and I need to get Luna home before Toki sees her and has a fit."

Before they could say anything else, she rushed towards the door, feeling way more eyes than she realized on her as she fled.

~*O*~

The orange glow covered the world around them as Luna continued to perch on her shoulder, "Motoki knows."

Luna tensed again for a second, then relaxed again, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He knew before, had to tell him with all your disappearances and central being in his basement…"

"There's a 'central'?"

"Yes, but I will have to show you tomorrow. You need to rest."

They both looked away from one another and she knew it was now or never, "Motoki said there were others…" she felt Luna nod her head, not looking up from the ground as she walked, "It was them wasn't it? The girls. They were the others."

A small gasp came from the cat, "Do you remember?!"

"No… it just… makes sense. Why else would it be so easy for us to be so close? If I was this… Sailor Moon before, why would I allow anyone to get so close to me? I would never put anyone in danger. And the way we all clicked, so easily. Like we knew one another before. So they must have been like me, a guardian, able to defend themselves if there was danger."

Luna was still looking at her while she looked to the sidewalk, "We could awaken them. I've done it before…"

"No! No, I wanted them to have a normal life and I meant it."

She expected Luna to press the issue, but for some reason, she just nodded and let it go. "Then you will have to stay away from them Usagi. Not just to protect them, but to keep from accidentally triggering them. You could cause them to awaken if you are not careful."

"I understand."

She also needed to get away from her family, although the thought had her nearly in tears. They would never let her go unless she hurt them somehow. Different ideas flashed in her brain, from faking her death to declaring she was pregnant. None, however, would work as her parents would find out and forgive her. She could just disappear, but that was too cruel, knowing her family would never stop looking for her.

"Luna...my memories. I erased them along with everyone else's. Is there a way to do it again? On a smaller scale?"

~*O*~

It had been almost a month since their blonde ring leader had been to the Crown. He wasn't really sure why he cared. Her very presence had an effect on him that he wasn't sure he liked, causing him to say and do whatever he could to get her away from him. But he was determined to learn something, anything about her sudden disappearance. He called it curiosity, purely scientific, needing to know if his recent haven was now free of the irritating blonde.

So that was why he deviated from his normal seat and now sat in a booth of all places, right behind the group of regulars as they talked, not as softly as they thought they were.

"Did you go to her house?"

The blonde named Minako, he had learned, was nodding, "Yeah and guys, it must have been bad. Her mom acted like she didn't even know who Usagi was! I have never seen her mom act like that! Her dad too!"

"Maybe she got into a gang or something?"

They all turned, silent for a second, to the brunette, before bursting into laughter, "Usagi? Really?"

They sobered up quickly, the dark-haired girl, Rei, leaning in towards Ami and the brunette, "So she really stopped speaking to you two at school? Not even during lunch?"

Ami shook her head, sad, "I don't even understand it really. Ever since that day...with her cat...it's like she is a different person. I miss her."

He watched as they comforted the little girl genius, not known for showing emotion, "We all do, Ami."

"She is going through something. But, you know Usagi, she is an open book. If she isn't telling us, it is for a reason."

They all nodded at Minako's words, agreeing with the blonde, "You think she is protecting us?"

Minako nodded again, not even the slightest hint of hesitation, "Yes, she has to be. That is the only thing that makes sense. Question is, what is she protecting us from?"

~*O*~

"Luna, are you sure about this?"

The cat shook her head with vigor, "Yes I'm sure. You can't keep sleeping in the Crown break room. Someone is sure to see."

They both walked down the long, carpeted hallway. It was a very nice building, far and away from anything she could ever even dream of affording even with the promise of a job at the Crown...that she probably shouldn't take.

She was still reeling from wiping her parents' and Shingo's memories, still a bit shocked at how easy it was to completely remove herself from their lives. She had expected some kind of fight, that they would resist a little and hold onto her. But no, they had been like putty in Luna's… paws.

Which left her homeless. Spending the last few weeks in the back room of the Crown had been helpful, but far from permanent. So now, after she did some searching at central, another favorite place of hers to sleep, Luna had directed her to an address that promised to give her some much-needed help.

"How did you find these...people again, Luna?"

She sighed, "I just looked up their past power signatures in the data we had stored in the central computer, did a scan of the greater Tokyo area even though I knew they would be close by, and got a general area. Then I researched for a particular background, new arrivals, cross-checked it to the power signature and then got an address. Easy, peasy, Usagi-chan."

Her head was spinning by the end of that explanation, "Yeah. Totally… easy."

Coming to the door that held the matching number as the paper Luna handed her an hour ago, she hesitated, glancing down at Luna one last time before knocking. She dropped the duffle she had with her, the few belongings she allowed herself. If she was ever in a pinch, Luna had given her this lovely device called the Luna Pen.

It helped out quite a bit, especially when hiding wounds that took a bit longer than others to heal from the world. She had cut herself off from everyone, including her friends, but that didn't mean they still wouldn't pry if she showed upbeat to hell. Or that her teachers wouldn't ask questions too.

It was several seconds after she knocked the second time that she heard any signs of life inside the room before her, waiting with bated breath to see just who Luna had dug up to be her 'saviors'.

The door swung open, revealing a man with short, shaggy blonde hair and the looks of a five-o-clock shadow on his chin. Irritation marred his face, but melted as soon as he looked down at her, a smirk appearing on his lips, giving him a boyish look while still full of "knowing".

"Hello, Serenity."

* * *

WHO ANSWERED THE DOOR? Remember, shoot me a review if you want an update this weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

So who's at the door? About to find out now and I'm pretty sure, none of you will be surprised lmao. Thank you for all of you who reviewed! I wish it had been enough to update on Saturday but it wasn't. Sorry to those of you who did review asking for more but I have to keep my promises.

Shout out to my awesome betas: darkenedhrt101, nebelflecke, master-ray 5, sailormoon489, and knowall7.

Have a great weekend everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"_I know that's what people say- you'll get over it. I'd say it, too. But I know it's not true. Oh, you'll be happy again, never fear. But you won't forget. Every time you fall in love it will be because something in the man reminds you of him."_

― _**Betty Smith, A Tree Grows in Brooklyn**_

She stood in the living room, a worn looking couch to her right and a medium-sized tv to her left. The kitchen was behind her, the sounds of the man clunking around in it as he made tea were the only sounds in the entire apartment. There were several doors all around the room. She knew some had to be to bedrooms, but not all of them could be, some of them had to be to washrooms and closets. Luna sat on the beat-up looking coffee table, a bit stained and scratched but sturdy.

He had taken her bag without question, dropping it on the couch and she was now wondering if that would be where she slept from now on. Living with a man, what would her family think of her? What would her friends think?

He maneuvered around her, placing a silver tray with a teapot and cups on it next to Luna on the coffee table. A small bowl of milk was placed in front of the feline and she happily lapped at it as he gestured for her to sit.

"So Serenity, have you finally come to get your revenge?"

"I'm sorry?" He looked at her, curious and waiting, "I think you have me confused. I'm Usagi, not Serenity."

His brow furrowed, glancing over at Luna, but smiled softly when he looked back to her. "You don't remember. That's okay, I didn't at first either. That spell you did was one hell of a trip."

She shrugged, "So I'm told."

He sat up, coming to the edge of the couch. "So how much do you know and how much do you want to know?"

"Well, Luna already told me everything. I'm Sailor Moon, I've been fighting to save the world from evil for a year now and I died doing it. We all did, me and the other guardians. But I made a wish and for some reason, the Moon granted it, bringing us all back to life and wiping the memory of it all from everyone."

He glanced at Luna again, who had yet to look up from her milk, and then back at her. "So...you know nothing other than what she told you?"

"Nope. I don't remember anything of what she has told me either. I get flashes sometimes but most of them are of pain and sadness. So maybe I don't want to remember."

He chuckled, "Yes, well it wasn't all pleasant, believe me," he paused looking her in the eyes, "That must be why you don't remember yet. You're scared to," she looked away at the ground, feeling ashamed, and he chuckled again, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, it doesn't make you weak. If anything, it makes you smart."

"So what can you tell me? What do you know and what do you have to do with any of this?"

He was silent, so she looked back up at him to find him looking off into the distance with a sad smile on his face, "I guess you could say… I'm the reason you died," she jumped off the couch and he grabbed her hand to still her, "Not me exactly, there were others involved. We were under her spell, Beryl's. Luckily, we escaped it before we hurt you or any of the other Guardians, other than a few bumps and bruises. In this life anyway. But we were killed right after," she slowly sat back down with his tale, finding her heart ached for him for some reason, empathizing with his pain somehow, "then you brought us back. We are all here because of you Sere… Usagi."

"We?"

As if on cue, the front door opened, the sound of keys scraping in the lock filling the apartment and she looked over to the man, "Well this will be interesting."

Another man entered, much older than the one she had been talking with for close to an hour. His hair was blond as well, but much lighter and much shorter. This guy had almost a military-like hair cut, only a little longer like someone who had been out of the service for a while. He wore a suit, his tie loose and his jacket in the crook of his arm along with a plastic bag that looked to hold a quart of milk inside.

"Alright, Jad, I got the milk. We better not be out of anything else because I am not going back to the store this week…"

He froze, staring at her much like the first blond had, "Jad? You said your name was James?"

"It is! It is, Jad is just an uh...nickname really."

"How did you get Jad as a nickname with your name being James?"

"She doesn't remember?!"

She looked back at the older man, anger steaming from him as he looked at Jad, "I filled in the blanks for her, just didn't get to the bit about our lives now...or our names."

"Jad! What the HELL is she doing here!"

Jad made his way over to the man, braver than she was at the moment, doing his best to calm him down, "She needs our help, Kun. She is just like we were, no memories, just powers."

Now the Kun man looked around Jad at her, "I saw on the news that Sailor Moon was back. I've been waiting for you and the others to show up for a month now."

She held her hands up in defense, "They are like me, they don't know… well, that's not true they know much less. I'm keeping them out of it."

He relaxed a little, but she wasn't sure if it was from the lack of information between herself and her friends or that they wouldn't be joining the fight that had him feeling better, "So why is it you are here, Serenity?"

There was that name again, she glanced at Luna who was watching her in return as if looking for something, "Her name is Usagi. Not Serenity. And she needs a place to stay."

"What about your parents?"

Kun looked at her with nothing but concern. "They are no longer an option."

She found it interesting that no one had pressed her about her parents yet, only nodding in understanding. "Alright then, you will take my bedroom…"

"Oh no, I couldn't do that! I don't want to put you out…"

"You won't be, I'll be taking Jad's room."

Jad turned his head so fast, she heard it pop, "My room? Where am I supposed to sleep?!"

"You can share with one of the other boys or take the couch I don't really give a shit…"

They both stopped, looking at her like they feared she had never heard the word before. "What?"

Jad punched Kun in the arm, "We will all need to watch our language now, with a lady living here."

She was momentarily distracted by the two bickering, but then remembered something important. "What other boys?"

It was as if she was calling them out, the door opening again, Kun left it unlocked behind him and two more men walked in, freezing at the sight of her. Their bodies tensed from head to toe and all conversation stopped between them. They both dropped into a fighting stance, glaring at her.

"Shit, Kun! What is she doing here!"

Now Kun punched the fowl mouth brunette, his long hair pulled into a low ponytail at his neck, "Watch your language!"

The blond, who looked a lot like Jad, refused to drop his stance or his tension, "What. Is. She. Doing. HERE!"

"Are the others on their way?!"

Suddenly, the two of them were looking around like the girls were hiding somewhere in the apartment, "Would you two shitheads get it together? Do you really think we would be standing here if she was here to get revenge?"

Kun punched Jad this time, glaring at him, probably for the language again. "Guys, look, I don't really remember what happened between us, but from what I understand, you weren't really responsible. If anything, you were victims too," the two relaxed slightly, "Besides, I'm not one to hold a grudge…"

"Serenity…"

She looked at the blond, sadness filling his eyes deeply, "Sounds like you guys really need to take this up with this Serenity person, not me."

They looked over at Kun and Jad, Kun appearing to be the leader, at least she got that feeling.

"She doesn't remember.."

"But...Sailor Moon has returned?!"

"Do all of you know who I am or something? How do you all know that I am Sailor Moon and what does that have to do with anything?"

Finally, Luna spoke up, clearing her throat for the whole room, "Usagi lost her memories but not the desire to protect. None of you should be surprised by that," they each looked over at her, understanding on their faces like they knew her; really knew her, "As for the sins you have committed, this is now your chance to redeem yourselves. Usagi needs a place to stay. A place that is safe. She has decided to keep the Guardians and your Prince out of it this time and we will respect her decision. Since the four of you already remember and have your powers, then there really isn't much harm in seeking out your help…"

"I don't want help in the battles."

They stared at her, gawking, "But...Usagi…"

She held her hand up, silencing Jad, "I appreciate your concern, but I am fine. I refuse to endanger anyone else."

"And what about you? Are you not worth the consideration? Your life is in danger as well."

The brunette seemed to be sizing her up, seeing how much she meant her words. "Mine is the only one I am willing to risk."

The blond stepped up to Kun, trying to be quiet but failed. "Kun, what if he finds out she is here. He will kill us!"

Kun looked at all of them, including her as he spoke. "We will tell NO one that she is here. No one!" They all nodded in agreement and then Kun pointed a finger at her, "We will stay out unless it gets too rough."

It wasn't a question, it was a demand and she found herself unable to do anything but nod.

~*O*~

"Ussaagggiiii…."

"Ummmm...go away…"

"Wake up Ussssaaagggiiii…."

"Go...away…."

"But it's time to get up Usssaaaagggiiii."

Without opening her eyes, she knew already both of them were there, "Zoi, why do you keep saying my name like that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Usssaaagggiiii."

A new voice joined in, "Besides, it's time to get up Ussssaagggiii…"

"Oh, Kami, not you too Neph."

They started poking her, in the arms, stomach, and thighs until she cracked, sitting up sharply in her bed, "Alright alright!" She looked over at her clock, it telling her it was 5 am, "You guys are killing me. We are still going to do this on a Saturday?!"

She was wailing at this point, telling the whole place she was up and not happy, "The enemy won't take off, just because it is a Saturday."

Kun's condescending voice boomed just outside in the living room, everyone was waiting on her. She stuck her tongue out at him from the safety of her room, Zoi and Neph chuckling and leaving to let her dress. Another long morning of training was ahead of her.

The boys had somehow managed to find a huge abandoned warehouse. It was nice for training, as long as you didn't let an open wound touch the floor, the railing, the...really anything in the place. It was a rusting cesspool.

But it was a large, mostly contained area with all different levels and possible activities. The back was open wide to the elements, a dock for ships or something, it allowed the cold salt air to fill the place. Catwalks ran across the top at different levels while three balconies ran along the sides, one higher than the other. A few hooks on chains hung from the ceiling as well, working on a pulley system, they could grab on and fly to the other side of the warehouse with ease. They had done it a few times before Kun yelled at them to cut it out. She still snuck it in every day at training, finding some excuse to jump on one at full speed so she could swing to the other side.

Someone, she had a feeling Jad, hooked up a stereo system in the place. It was a modest but huge system, filling the whole place with loud beats. Sometimes, when Kun was on a real power trip, it would just be ambient noises. But the best days were when they got to play whatever they wanted, using the excuse of learning to ignore distractions.

Zoi was over at the system now, digging out his phone and plugging it into the AUX cable. Music filled the whole place, bouncing back off the walls in a strange all-encompassing manner. Even though she had never heard a lot of what he played, she always enjoyed most of Zoi's picks. Now he played a song that was heavy, a mix of rap and lyric, Japanese and English. It had strange sounds mixed into the beat, making it almost sound violent but it worked.

"Alright let's go, warm-up time!"

She was thankful for the long distance between the apartment she shared with the boys as it helped her to wake up, even if Kun made them run the whole way, "FREESTYLE!"

Neph yelled over the music, pulling Jad with him as the two started to attempt breakdancing. They weren't half bad really.

"Come on, Usa! Your turn!"

She could only do two moves that would be considered break dancing. Leaning her body forward, she pulled all her weight to rest on her hands on the floor, holding herself in a handstand. Then, when she felt stable, she pulled one hand away from the floor, bringing her leg and hip towards it at the same time. Once she touched her foot for a second, she went limp. Letting her body hit the floor slowly and without pain, rolling her body upwards to pop off her hands. Then back to her feet again, popping her feet off the ground to start the roll up her body back to her hands again. The move causing her to move slowly across the floor...like a worm.

The boys cheered her on, minus Kun who looked on with mild amusement, before snapping out of it, "Alright, that's enough. Let's get started."

He paired them off for their 'training' the five of them going at it all over the warehouse. She was always paired with two against her since the numbers were uneven and she was the one actually fighting. Kun told her she was the one who needed the most training regardless.

Three hours later, the five-some made their way out, not caring about the sweat they were all dripping with.

"Breakfast?" The men let out a groan, "What? No way you are not hungry after that?"

"Usa, you would be hungry after a feast in your honor."

"I remember that actually, remember when she came to…."

Zoi was silenced by an elbow to his ribs from Jad, "Zoi, we talked about this."

She shook her head, "Look guys I get it, you knew me before. It's okay, I don't mind, I just don't remember."

Kun, who walked beside her, gave her a pointed look, "And if they continue to talk about it, it might trigger your memories. Is that what you want?"

Looking back at him, she honestly considered and shrugged, "How can I possibly answer that question? Of course, I want them, now, because I'm curious. But I have no clue as to the weight they will hold once I get them. If I didn't want them before then maybe it was with good reason. Although, I can't imagine why I would ever want to forget you guys!"

She looked at all of them with a sweet smile, but all they returned to her was guilt and sadness, making her regret her words. They always did this. Anytime she thanked one of them or showed them even the smallest hint of admiration, they hung their heads in shame. Each and every one of them.

"Usagi-chan?"

Her head snapped back to the front, hearing the sweet voice for the first time in well over a month. At the sight of her, she wanted more than anything to run to Minako and hug her tight. But she stopped herself, knowing she needed to keep her distance from her lost sister. Minako, however, did not stop herself from running over to the group. Usagi didn't miss Kun dropping his head and scooting to the back of the group. She had to grab his sleeve to keep him from disappearing completely, a hiss released from his throat once Minako stood before her, breathless.

"Usagi-chan, it has been so long. How are you? Where have you been? We never see you anymore. Even Ami and Mako say you don't spend time with them anymore."

Guilt pierced her heart like an arrow, almost forcing her to her knees, "I'm sorry..I got...busy..."

Minako took in the men around her for the first time and then leaned into her to whisper, "Usa, are you in some kind of trouble? I talked to your parents…"

Kun was practically trembling next to her, a strange reaction especially from the stony man so she released his sleeve, "I'm fine, Minako, I promise."

Minako looked over the men again, her eyes lingering on Kun's back a little longer than the others before taking a step back, hurt clear in her eyes, "Alright, well...I hope I see you around soon...I miss you Usa."

She bit her lip, begging her tears not to spill out, "I miss you too."

It came out as a whisper, one that she wasn't sure the blonde heard, but the others had, circling her as Minako disappeared, "You haven't been seeing your friends?!"

Relaxing, a sob broke from her lips, "I can't...I can't risk it."

All he did was place his hand on her shoulder, letting the full weight of it press down on her, but said nothing. Kun remained silent, but for the first time ever, he showed her a moment of affection and understanding. Even though she didn't know their past, she knew in that moment, he felt the same as her. About who, she had no clue. But she was really starting to wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

Welp, been two weeks so I guess I should update! Sorry if any of you were waiting. Things start to heat up in this one and from here on out!

Thank you betas darkenedhrt101, sailormoon469, nebelflecke, knowall7, and masterray-5. So glad to have so many supporting me and my work. You guys are there to hear me rant, stress, bounce ideas, and laugh at my bad jokes. And I love getting to hear the same from you.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_Though lovers be lost, love shall not; And death shall have no dominion."_

― _**Dylan Thomas**_

Springing up in bed, she clutched her heart tightly, begging it to slow back down to a more normal pace. Ever since she had moved in with the boys, the dreams had started. They were silly really, the five of them sitting around in a field of flowers and gold as the sun shone above them. They were all a bunch of knights and they called her princess. Maybe it was all because they were her saviors, helping her in one of the lowest moments of her life. Or maybe it was because they had a tendency to tease her, calling her Princess from time to time. Even Kun did it! There was always something more to the dream though, a feeling. Like she was waiting for something...or someone.

This had been the first night she had a nightmare. She had nightmares in the past, this was true of all people. But never had she had one so intense, so terrifying, so...real.

There were bodies everywhere and as she touched each one, her hands were stained with blood. The bodies were piled high like a hill and she was stuck on the side of it, trying to get away from the stench and the horror. When four shadows rose around her. Her heart beat painfully in her chest as if it already knew what she would find when she turned around. She found the boys, all four of them, hovering at the top of the pile of corpses, looking down at her. Even before she understood, she feared them. It wasn't until she looked up into their eyes that she knew why. There they were, her knights, the ones who had taken her in, the ones who had played with her in fields of gold, but now their eyes were red like the blood they had spilled.

Luna slept away, completely oblivious, so she carefully removed herself from the bed, making her way out to the living room. All the lights were out, everyone else tucked away in their rooms. But something told her she wasn't alone.

A small metal balcony hung just off the living room window. You had to crawl through the window to get out to it. There Neph stood, leaning on the railing and looking down at the cityscape, cigarette in his hand.

"That's really bad for you, you know…"

He gave her a glance and then grinned slowly, "I know."

They stood in silence for a moment, Neph making sure his smoke didn't so much as touch her, "Neph…." he looked down at her, waiting and patient as always, "Did we know each other before?"

"Yes, Princess, we told you this already…"

"No I mean before this life," he tensed, freezing up next to her and giving her his answer, "So...they're not just dreams?"

He cleared his throat, "What ah… what have these dreams shown you?"

He was looking back out to the city lights and she joined him, "Just the five of us, me, you, and the boys. My Knights in shining armor and me your Princess."

He let out a rare chuckle, short like a huff, "You weren't really 'our' Princess."

"Then...why do you still call me that?"

He thought for a moment and then turned to look at her fully, "Because you are precious. Someone we must protect, not just for us, but for your friends, for your people, and for…."

She waited to see if he would finish, but he remained silent, "For who Nephrite?"

He cringed at his full name, knowing she was giving him an order without really meaning to, "For..him. Our Prince."

~*O*~

Okay so he was eavesdropping again, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. For whatever reason, he found he needed to know about the blonde who was still missing in action.

"I actually had a real live Usagi sighting the other day girls," he heard them all shift in, listening closely to Minako, "it was so weird, she was dressed and looked like she had just been working out. All sweaty."

"That is weird of Odango."

He cringed, not liking how his nickname had spread to others, even Rei, "That's not even the weirdest part, she was with a bunch of guys!"

He cringed again but this was different. His knuckles turned white before his eyes as he squeezed them tight and his jaw flexed continuously, becoming sore.

"Men? Oh come on now Minako, that doesn't sound like Usagi at all! There has only been one guy I have ever known to even get her attention before and he…"

They all hushed Makoto quickly, making him seriously wonder just what else she had to say, "Well, it's true. And they were all very cute."

"Where?"

"All over! They were cute all over their bodies!"

Rei sighed loudly at the blonde, "No Minako, where did you see Usagi?!"

"Oh..uh, 16th and Onagi street."

Ami gasped, "But, that's all the way to the pier. There are nothing but warehouses out there! What would Usagi be doing there?"

"And just what were you doing there Minako?"

He could see all eyes were fixed on the blonde now, but he only needed to know one more thing, a time.

"I got lost going to a photoshoot okay!"

"A photoshoot on that side of town?! Minako, they were probably rapists or human traffickers!"

"Ug, calm down Makoto, it was 8 am on a Saturday. Not exactly raping time."

The girls continued to lay into the dense blonde while he made his leave. Getting all the information he needed.

He was five steps from the door when someone rammed into him. They bounced off of him but he caught them before they fell back too far. Auburn hair was all he could see at first, till she tilted her head back to look at him with brown and red eyes like they had blood mixed in with them.

"Oh, I'm _SO _sorry."

She said it in a way that had him thinking, she really wasn't sorry for it at all, "That's alright."

He released her and moved to go around her, but she stopped him, grabbing his sleeve, "Can I make it up to you? Buy you a drink maybe?"

As gentle as possible, he shrugged her off, pulling her hand from his sleeve, "I was just leaving actually.."

"Oh well, maybe I could walk you home. I don't want you fainting or something from our little collision."

She giggled and he ground his teeth in irritation, "I'm fine really. Thank you for your concern."

"Hey Mamoru!" he cringed, the girl now knew his name, turning, he was surprised to see Makoto coming over to his aid, "Everything okay over here?"

He was pretty sure the girl before him shook a little, maybe in anger or frustration, "We are just fine Makoto!"

Looking behind him, he saw Makoto smirk at the girl. Knowing she had upset the new girl seemed to bring Makoto a ton of pleasure, "Oh well, good. How about you join us girls Natsumi? We are just over there."

Makoto pointed gaining the girl, Natsumi's, full attention. It was enough for him to slip away, getting to the door before she noticed.

"Oh, Mamoru was it? I hope to see you again… soon!"

He didn't look back, he just kept walking, keeping his head down. What the hell was wrong with him, he used to be ignored all the time. By boys and girls and that was how he liked it. But since his first run-in with Usagi, people suddenly seemed to find him approachable. It was really getting on his nerves. Maybe Usagi was going around telling people to talk to him to mess with him. Makoto seemed to know that Natsumi girl, then Usagi did as well. He would be getting to the bottom of this, he just had to wait till Saturday and hope that luck was on his side.

~*O*~

It had been weeks since she had been to the Crown or even seen that jerk face and yet, every night now, she dreamt of him. Her dreams now followed a pattern and every night she almost knew what to expect.

First, she dreamt of Mamoru, deep blue eyes teasing and taunting her, encounters they never had but he was there, looking beautiful and aloof as always. Far out of her league but still talking to her, even if it was to mock her.

Then the dream changed to what she now knew where memories. Sometimes she was playing with the Knights, the four of them laughing and talking together, not much different than now. Sometimes, all she saw were red eyes and blood, her friends dead around her while her other friends loomed over them. A mixture of sadness and hatred in their glowing eyes.

But the ones she truly enjoyed, were the ones where she was alone. Well, not really alone. She would be running, always running and giggling. Trying to escape him. No matter how hard she tried to hide or run, he always found her, but she didn't mind. The only thing she minded was that, as soon as he caught her, she woke up. He would grab her from behind, tickling her ribs before pulling her in tight to his chest, her back to him. His warm arms encircled her and she felt safe in an instant. His mouth caressed the bare skin on her neck while his hands grabbed tightly to the front of her dress as if to control himself.

"I found you… I will always find you…"

And then, because neither of them could stand it anymore, she would spin and crush her mouth to his, his warmth spreading over her entire body like waves of the ocean. The last thing she would see before she was back in her room was dark blue orbs that overwhelmed her. She was pretty sure the color of her mystery man's eyes was her own doing, giving the man from her memories a detail from Mamoru. Her mind was a mess.

But last night had not been one of those nights. No, she had dreamed of death and destruction, actually having to watch as each of her friends was murdered by one of her Knights. It wasn't the first time she had this dream and she was wondering the significance of just which Knight murdered her friends. In her dream, it was the same each time; Kun kills Minako, Jad kills Rei, Zoi kills Ami, and Neph kills Mako. Did it matter or was her mind just pairing them off in a sick way? If it is true, then that would explain Kun's reaction to Minako last week.

Now in the midst of another training session, she foolishly let her mind wander. Her life had become very organized and scheduled out. Five am she was woken up for training, then she went to school where she avoided the girls and Seijuro Ginga who was getting more and more persistent no matter how many times she told him 'no' to whatever he asked her. After escaping Seijuro, she snuck down into central, the door was nicely tucked in the back storeroom but she still had to use a handy thing called a disguise pen some times that Luna gave her, and assessed the most recent battle with Luna, adding the data to the supercomputer. Once finished, she would sneak upstairs and watch her friends for a few minutes, glancing occasionally at Mamoru who still brooded at the counter. Then it was home, homework, which Jad would help her with from time to time just like Ami, dinner, bath, and bed for her dreams/memories. The only thing that wasn't consistent, were attacks made by the enemy.

Lost in her thoughts, Zoi landed a punch to her ribs and swept her feet out from under her. With her breath knocked out, she laid on the floor for longer than usual.

Kun's claps echoed across the warehouse, the sound traveling over the music, "Great job Princess. You managed to get yourself killed."

She looked up, finding all four of them standing over her, reminding her a bit too much of her dream, "That's enough for today. Usagi's head isn't in it anyway."

Her head was reeling, probably from the small smack it took to the concrete floor when she went down. That and the addition to her dream last night that was longer and more violent than before. Looking up at the four men now, all she saw were dark shadows and red eyes. Zoi reached his hand to help her up, but she cowered away, the shock of her actions waking her up and the image fluttered away. Leaving her with the shocked and worried faces of her friends.

"I'm sorry… I've just… I had a really bad dream last night…"

"Dreams?"

She looked at Jad, his face twisted in sadness. "I'm sorry… I…."

"Her memories are returning. She has been having her dreams for a while now."

Her eyes bounced from man to man, starting with Neph as he spoke and ending on Zoi as his offered hand lowered along with his face. "I'm sorry Usagi-chan…"

Jumping to her feet, she grabbed as many of them as she could. "No, no, it's not your fault!"

"Yes, it is."

Neph looked off into the distance, angry tears in his eyes. "I don't blame any of you. And you shouldn't blame yourselves."

Jad patted her back, a little hard like a big brother would to tease a smaller sibling. "You will. Give it time."

The five of them made their way home, locking up the rusty doors of the warehouse. Clouds started rolling in from nowhere, covering the once clear sunny sky. It was ominous and they all looked up, watching the clouds pull over like a blanket and overtake the sun.

"That's funny, I don't remember rain in the forecast?" The others were looking around as if searching for something, leaving her confused by their sudden fear, "Everything alright guys?" They glanced at her but didn't stop their search. She reached into her purse to pull at her phone and check the forecast again, "Calm down guys, it's just a little storm."

"It's not the storm I'm worried about…"

Kun looked unsettled, turning back to getting home at a faster pace. But then she couldn't find her phone.

"Oh crap!" They all paused looking back at her a little faster than necessary, "I forgot my phone. I left it plugged into the stereo!"

Kun stepped through the group and handed her the keys to the warehouse. "We will see you at home."

Neph jumped up, "I'll go with you…" but was quickly silenced and frozen by Kun's glare.

"She will go by herself, it is for the best."

They continued on, leaving her to stand alone on the sidewalk. _Looks like I will be doing my cool down alone today. _At least she brought her earbuds with her, it will be good to have some alone time. Not that she didn't love the boys and Luna, but it had been over a month since she just had been by herself for longer than it took her to shower.

The chain on the warehouse door clinked loudly as she pulled the deadbolt to her and slid the key in the lock. It was a long walk from the door back to the stereo system, taking her a few minutes. Once there she seized her phone, pulling the AUX cord out of it and replaced it with her earbuds. She slowly made her way back to the door, finding a song as she walked. Thunder shook the building for a moment, causing her to pause and rein in her fear. Then double-time it to the door. Looks like she would be running home instead. She hated thunder and lightning.

She had her music blasting in her ears, hoping to block out any more thunder on her way home, the upbeat tune filling her ears and drowning out the world around her. So when a hand landed on her shoulder, she was less than polite, grabbing it off of her and slinging the person, slamming them against the door of the warehouse in front of her.

"Chiba-san?!"

~*O*~

He wasn't really sure what he was doing here, out on this street at this time. But he didn't seem to have much choice, being drawn to the area even after he had decided last night not to come. It's not like he needed or even wanted to see the odangoed blonde. She was an annoyance and he was glad she had stopped showing at the Crown everyday.

So why the hell was he now walking the street that she was last seen on?

He had expected nothing to happen, to walk the street and not catch so much as a glimpse of her. But once there, he knew she was near. There was a strange tingling in his chest, one that he only seemed to feel when she was around. He didn't notice it at first, it wasn't until she stopped showing up all the time that he really noticed it. That's how he knew she was sleeping at the Crown. That, and almost beating the truth out of Motoki. He had thought he was going insane until Toki finally admitted he was letting her sleep in the back.

But that had been a month ago and now he only got the tingling for a few minutes everyday mid-afternoon while sitting at the Crown. He wasn't sure why he started going there in the first place. The first time had been a fluke, going to talk to Motoki about a professor that had a sore spot for him. And then, she just started talking to him. Most people ignored him, save for the occasional annoying girl like her.

Something ticked inside him when she dumped her milkshake on him. He had deserved it, never had he been so cruel to a person before, even with their unwanted attention. But it was her eyes, they had thrown him. It was like she was looking right through him and it irked him something awful, wanting more than anything to get away from her gaze before she knew all his secrets. So he was an ass and she called him on it.

He was even more surprised when she apologized, especially since he didn't deserve it. Assuming she was just using it as an excuse to talk to him again or get close to him, he brushed her off. But she just kept talking. When she mentioned Motoki so affectionately, he thought for sure he was going to vomit, his jealousy raging within him so fast. It had him reeling over the emotion, unable to understand where it was coming from. Her eyes though, her damn eyes. When she told him she cared, not just for him but for anyone, he believed her. He knew then that she wasn't trying to get close to him for anything salacious, just out of the kindness of her oversized heart. And he couldn't tell you why that hurt so much, but it did. She was right, he was nothing but a cold-hearted bastard.

Maybe that was why he kept going to that stupid arcade and why he now walked the same street again, he wanted to prove to her he wasn't so cold. That he did have a heart and it was warm and beating, although he hadn't the slightest clue as to how to do that. He just had to prove her wrong, to be in the right as he always was.

But when he saw her, he was not prepared as he thought he was.

Just as Minako had said, she was with a bunch of guys and even though they were quiet and a respectable distance from her, he still felt heat rising up from his chest to his throat and head. Her dress wasn't anything suggestive, tight sweat pants and a baggy hoodie. Her hair wasn't even in its usual style, a thick bun on top of her head, but he knew it was her somehow. Maybe the unique color of her hair.

The men flocked around her, like a protective circle, almost like they were her protection detail more than anything else. Then, one of them punched her shoulder playfully and she pushed him back, flirting.

He could hear the thunder behind him, clouds rolling in and darkening the sky quickly and out of nowhere. The men tensed, looking all around, so he ducked down, not wanting to be seen. He couldn't make the men out too well from where he was, just baggy clothes and hats covering their hair. But it would still be four on one, regardless of how in or out of shape they were compared to him. He didn't like those odds.

When he looked up again, they were all gone, but he knew she wasn't far. Following the pull he felt, he approached the dilapidated warehouse, when she popped out of it, locking a chain in place. He called out to her a few times, but she had her earbuds in, ignoring the world. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he felt a small shock. _Static in the air._

She grabbed him, pulling him hard around her and ramming his back into the door. He had been caught so off guard, he practically let her manhandle him.

Her blue eyes wide, she released him instantly when she saw his face. "Chiba-san?!"

He was sure his eyes were just as wide, surprised by her strength. "Hi."

They were both breathless, looking at one another in shock, and she ripped out her earbuds. "What are you doing here?"

He hadn't been able to come up with a good excuse for when this happened, so he deflected. "What are YOU doing here?!"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared back at him, "None of your business."

There was a chill to her voice that he really did not like. "Oh yeah? The girl who never shuts up has a secret? How long do I have to stick around till you spill your guts?"

She took a step back, leering at him, "Never shuts up huh? Well, watch this girl shut up and shut you out completely."

Her back to him, she now started to walk away from him and the wind howled around them. He didn't realize his fists were clenched until he felt the pain of his nails digging into his palm. She was going to walk away and he still hadn't proved her wrong, clearly. She still saw him as a cold-hearted man and no matter what else he felt, he had decided that was what bothered him about her.

Thunder popped and snapped above them and she let out a small squeak as she jumped, causing him to chuckle. "Scared of a little thunder are we?"

She turned back to him, having remained still and up against the door where she left him. "NO!"

It cracked again and she jumped, unable to hide the fear on her face, causing something to spark inside him again. "It's really nothing to be afraid of."

She stared at him, her face softening for a moment at his genuine attempt to care, but then hardened again. "I am not afraid!"

Thunder popped again and the sky ripped open, rain pouring and drenching the world instantly. She squeaked again, standing out in the open, getting wet in seconds before racing to join him under the small protection provided by the roof above them. Rain splashed them as it bounced heavily off the sidewalk and soon his shoes were wet as well.

"So...you got a key to this place or should we just stand here and drown?"

She glared at him again but then turned and unlocked the building he caught her leaving moments ago.

~*O*~

Damn her confused brain and confounding dreams. They made her heart constrict as soon as she laid eyes on him. His deep, dark blue eyes swallowing her whole. Eyes that kept popping up in her dreams whether she asked them to or not.

Her nerves were already on high, given her nightmares deciding to come out and play in the daytime as well during training. Now she was alone in a large warehouse that held their secrets, with the last person she wanted to share them with.

She knew she had feelings for him, it took her a while but she figured it out. After all, he did make her pour her favorite drink into his lap instead of savoring it as she usually did. She may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but she at least had the brainpower to figure out that she was falling for the guy.

Something she honestly thought would slow or stop with her not at the Crown anymore. But apparently, it didn't matter, what few moments they had shared together played over in her head and new ones created by her brain played in her dreams. Most of them were of them fighting, heated confrontations that were filled with tension and gentle touches that almost went unnoticed..._almost_. But those were her dreams and not her memories, they came before her memories which was why she was pretty sure the man chasing her in her memories had a tendency to remind her of the man who now stood before her, watching.

"So…" He twerked up an eyebrow, looking impossibly sexy and making her palms sweat.

"Well… this is awkward."

His eyes went wide and then a laugh escaped him, large and warm, bouncing off the walls. "Yeah, I guess it is."

She shrugged, trying to dispel the gooiness his chuckle was having on her. "Sorry. I tend to state the obvious. Especially when I'm uncomfortable."

"Why are you uncomfortable?"

He was still staring at her, causing her heart to race. "How about some music or something?"

Glancing at him as she passed, she swore she saw him smirk as if he knew just what she was feeling or thinking. "Alright. If that's what you want."

The rain was still pounding outside and the occasional crack of thunder resounded through the thin walls. It only furthered graining on her nerves.

She plugged her phone into the system once more while he eyed her closely, looking away only to check out the system. Focusing her attention on her phone, she tried to find something to play that would calm her and not make things worse.

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"I don't really listen to music."

She cringed, his voice coming from right beside her, with his face over her shoulder as he looked while his breath touched her neck. He was taking a closer look at the stereo system in front of her, what with her blocking most of it, he had walked over to stand behind and look around her. He leaned over, even more, his face now right next to hers with his eyes firmly planted on the stereo looking at it.

"What the hell do you need such a nice system for in this dump?"

This was what she was really afraid of, questions. "It was here when I got here."

Now he looked at her, not in the least bit ashamed of their close proximity as if he was trying to get under her skin. But she wasn't lying and he quickly saw that in her face, backing off a little. Even with the distance, her heart was pounding mercilessly in her chest and she felt like she might pass out soon if she didn't get away from him and his stare.

Looking back at her phone, she hoped for a reprieve, but she could still feel his eyes on her, "I bet you like jazz and soft rock."

She smirked when he huffed, finally backing away from her. "Soft rock. What gave you that idea?"

She bit her lip, trying to contain her chuckle and speak with a straight voice. "Because you are such a hopeless romantic."

Chuckling a little, she turned, a smirk on her face. But it fell, a result of the frown that was firmly planted on his face.

Quickly, she turned back to her phone, trying to hide her shudder. "Fine, I will play something I like."

Picking one of the songs she had gotten from Zoi, as the ones she had on there were girly or too 'swoony' and romantic, she pressed play and turned the volume up in hopes of blocking out all sounds and, most importantly, all questions.

It was one that actually made her chuckle, given its salacious undertones with mocking tenors. But it also had a fast tempo and could not and would not be considered romantic.

Mamoru made his way towards the back of the building where the dock laid, open wide to the elements. And she followed without a word. The rain splashed on the bay, the water coming up to meet one another as they bounced together. Colliding and becoming one with nothing to separate the two.

Not really sure why, she stuck her hand out, allowing it to get damp before pulling it back into the shelter again as if to test if it were real. It certainly did come out of nowhere.

The sky lit up again, the exact source unseen, but she knew very well what caused it and tensed her body in response. But the thunder never came. Light flashed again and again and yet, the sky remained silent.

Looking over, she found Mamoru staring at her, watching her, leaning against the wall with his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"What?"

He shook his head, "I just...can't figure you out."

"Are you supposed to?"

He smirked, "No I guess not."

Now she crossed her arms, feeling defensive without knowing why. "And just what about me is so lost on you?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"At first, I thought you were this kind and caring girl but now…"

"Now?!"

He shifted his gaze away from her out to the water. "You abandoned your friends and your family and now take up with strange men like it is nothing."

"How do you…"

"I pay attention. And I listen. I hear your friends, worrying about you and how your family has lost you. Then I come here and find you without a care. Taking up with a new group of people like it was nothing."

His words were like daggers, blistering hot as they hit her heart and burned her arteries, "You know nothing."

"I know selfish when I see it."

So many emotions ran through her, too many. Hurt, sadness, guilt, and anger. More than anything she wanted him to feel it, to feel her pain and anguish, not just at his cruel cold words, but at her loss. The things she had to give up for the greater good, for the sake of the people she loved. He would never understand that kind of sacrifice and as much as he hurt her, his words striking harder coming from him than another, she still wouldn't wish it on him. But she still wanted him to feel it, just to know.

His face turned from the water, looking straight at her just as she made her wish. His arms fell, one of them coming up to grab his chest and his mouth fell open slightly, looking at her like he was surprised. And then like he understood.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't understand it, but then she did all at the same time. "I forgive you."

He chuckled lightly as if confounded by her response. "I know."

"Those guys," He didn't ask but she still felt the need to explain, and his eyes told her he wanted to know, "They are my friends. They….they are helping me."

"And your other friends, the girls, they couldn't help you?"

The way he said girls was almost like a challenge like he held preference. "Not this time, no."

He pushed off his wall moving a little closer to her. "They miss you. It is unfair to drop them like you did."

"I don't have a choice...Chiba-san you don't understand. You can't."

"Try me."

They stood in front of one another, their breaths touching one another, she had copied his movements without realizing, coming off of her wall to meet him halfway. "It's...complicated."

A piece of lint that she hadn't noticed was picked off by him, his hand lingering on her as he slowly plucked it from her. "Is that so?"

Her arms had crossed over her chest again, grazing his chest in the process, sending a shiver down her spine. It was an unconscious move but it was one she made when she was closing herself off. And he either saw it or felt it because he let out a sigh and took a step back.

Looking up from the floor, she saw him make towards the door. "Well, they at least deserve to know Odango. That it wasn't their fault." She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, even with his back to her like he knew, "The rain has stopped. The storm has passed. Time to go home, Odango."

She was starting to wonder if the man even knew her name.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I'm typically far more dependable with my postings but with viruses going around and a ton of obligations I've gotten behind. Plus, uploading/dating is seriously the most work out of all of this if you ask me. Sorry guys. I currently have a gift to finish writing for the exchange, the fairy tale challenge to finalize and write for, and also the 2020 Senshi mini bang that I'm super excited for. Actually, I'm excited about all of it. And I hope you are either involved with it or plan on supporting it by reading because this year is going to be very exciting for the fandom!

Thank you to my betas; DarkenedHrt101, sailormoon489, Nebelflecke, Masterray-5, and knowall7.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_Love Jo all your days, if you choose, but don't let it spoil you, for it's wicked to throw away so many good gifts because you can't have the one you want."_

― _**Louisa May Alcott, Little Women**_

From Mamoru's judgmental looks to ones from her roommates, the boys were all waiting for her when she finally made it home.

"Oh good, we were just about to go out and look for you!"

Luna rubbed her leg as she spoke, concern ebbing out as she snuggled against her ward. "Yeah...got caught in the rain." She could have sworn the boys all looked like they knew exactly what she meant and it unnerved her. "What's going on guys?"

Jed and Neph sat on the couch and gestured for her to join then, Kun and Zoi closing in on her after she sat. "We think you need to spend time with the girls."

She tried to jump up from the couch, but Jed held her down. "You are getting your memories whether you want them or not. But you are only getting ones with us because you have closed yourself off to the others. You need those memories Usa, not just the dark ones."

Zoi sat on the coffee table before her. "It may be hard Usagi-chan, but you need to reclaim your memories and the only way to do that is to spend time with the ones you shared that time with."

She shook her head while they spoke, willing their words to not reach her ears. "I won't put them at risk and if spending time with them causes me to get my memories, won't it do the same to them? I can't have them getting sucked back into this life."

Neph grabbed her hand and gripped it tight. "If you had your memories, you would know that they made the choice for this life long ago. And that they love you more than anything. That they want to protect you as much as you do them."

She ripped her hand from his, "I know that! I do! All the more reason to keep them in the dark, blissfully ignorant."

"They are not blissful." She turned looking up at Kun, "They are miserable without you."

"And how do you know that?"

He roared back at her, "Because we know them! We know who they are, something you have forgotten and have selfishly decided to keep that way!"

A sad chuckle came from her, surprising them. "You are the second person to call me selfish today…"

Kun joined Zoi, sitting down in front of her and looking her in the eyes. "And he was as much a fool as I am for saying so." Confusion twisted in her and he caught it, moving on before she could call him on it, "They need you and you need them. Trust us, it is how it has always been."

She was hinging on her decision, and they could all see it, Jad clapping a hand on her shoulder. "We will keep them safe. We will help you keep them safe. No matter what."

~*O*~

It had been two months since she made her family forget her and been to the Crown. Or at least, been to the Crown where she could be seen. She was nervous. It was strange, standing outside looking in. The usual Sunday rush was inside, kids running around from game to game. And the girls sat at their usual booth, waiting for her.

Ami had sounded so shocked when she called her last night, asking that they meet her here. The boys had all watched her as she made the call, making sure she didn't back out of their 'deal'. Even with the enemy quieting down to nothing since she stepped on the battlefield, she knew more was to come and Luna agreed. So the boys were to help her protect them if she started seeing them again.

So now she stood just outside, her skirt flipping up in the freezing February wind, nipping at the skin that was not covered by her thick tights or coat. And Kun stood next to her. She still didn't fully understand the connection he and the others had to the Guardians, but she knew it was intense and life-altering. For him to come with her, for any of them to be in close proximity to the girls was painful, that much was clear.

He wore a baseball cap, the brim pulled down tight as if hiding his silvery locks was the most important thing. Along with his loose jeans, a t-shirt and slim jacket, he hardly looked like the man she had come to know, hands deep in his pockets and looking down at the ground while he waited with her. She couldn't help but reach over and give his shoulder a squeeze, his eyes darting to her and giving her a quick grin before nodding for them to move forward.

She moved slowly to the girls, Kun peeling off from her as soon as they entered, heading for the counter. He sat down right next to Mamoru, who she was surprised was there as well, like the two knew one another. _Huh. Well, misery does love company._

The girls spotted her halfway to the table and looked up at her as if she would float away any moment, a figment of their imagination. Then Rei scowled.

"Where have you been Usagi."

The anger was clear, but she knew it was just Rei venting her frustration and love. "I had...some things to handle."

They all sat silent, looking and watching her, save for Rei who had her eyes glued to the table and her arms crossed like an angry child. "And did you? Get them handled?"

She nodded, knowing Rei would somehow 'hear' it, causing the dam to break as the girls jumped from their seats and surrounded her in a group hug. Their voices mixed together, a scathing and cooing of things like "Where were you?", "Are you okay?", and "We were so worried about you!". And they were all crying. Weeping the last dredges of fear and sadness from their lost sister, turning into tears of joy as the last of their doubts washed away.

They pulled her into the booth, placing her in the middle to keep her from running off on them. She faced the counter which had her noticing how Kun and Mamoru seemed to be talking. The only person she had ever seen Mamoru calmly talk to was Motoki and he had known him for years. But there he was, opening up like it was nothing to a stranger. And Kun didn't seem to be struggling to hold his own either, the sullen and silent man sipping his coffee and conversing without issue next to his twin in personality. So was it just her that Mamoru took issue with?

A slight jab came to her ribs, Minako had followed her eyes and was looking over at the men as well. "Who is the cute guy talking to Mamoru-san?"

She eyed the blonde while the others spied the man she spoke of, curious at both Minako's reaction to Kun and of her formality with Mamoru. "What makes you think I would know?"

Minako's eyes met hers with a grin, "One, he is talking to Mamoru-san and two, I saw you walking with him last week!"

Her mouth popped open for a second, not realizing she was so obvious in both points, but deciding to use the lesser of the two evils to distract from the situation. "What does Chiba-san have to do with anything?"

"Oh come on Usagi-chan."

She looked over at Makoto, genuinely confused and Ami giggled at her. "The way you look at him and how he gets under your skin?"

Rei gave her shoulder a gentle shove, "The way he looks at you and how you get under his skin?"

She followed their thinking but shook her head in response. "He is a baka, that is why he gets under my skin and I get under his because he hates me."

Minako's brows furrowed, looking at her with concern etched on her face. "Usa, he doesn't hate you…"

"Well, he certainly doesn't like me. Not even as a friend."

"But...Usagi-chan."

She held her hand up quickly, effectively silencing the brunette. "You guys have never heard how he talks to me, there is not a kind bone in him when it comes to me. And clearly he has no problem with other people and talking to them regularly." She pointed towards the two men, comfortably talking to one another, "So you're right, I do get under his skin. But only as an annoyance, nothing more," they all gave her a sad look and it made her skin crawl, "Let's talk about something else alright?"

The rest of the afternoon was spent just like they used to be. Talking and laughing and eating. Picking on one another lovingly when they talked about boys and defending the honor of any that they crushed on. It was easy to forget the pressures of her new life, the expectations that she had on her were now almost overwhelming, it was no wonder the boys wanted her to reconnect with the girls.

Far too soon, it was time to go. Walking to the door together, she looked over to find Kun still deeply engrossed in conversation with Mamoru. They both seemed light and happy with one another, it was nice seeing Kun that way.

The girls split and she left Kun behind, knowing he was really only needed to protect the girls who were all safely heading to their homes and she felt nothing from the enemy still.

They were well overdue for another attack, having been silent for far too long for her liking. Luna was on edge about it too, worried that they were planning something big. She was sure it had everything to do with her, having attacked regularly until she showed up to make things harder for them. She wasn't sure what they were after either, it seemed as though they were just after energy. Maybe if she did have her memories, she would have a better idea as to what they wanted and what to expect.

Lost in thought, she pulled out her keys, but then froze, her hand shaking so bad she dropped them, the keys clanging loudly as they hit the ground in front of her door. Her old door.

She had gone on auto-pilot and walked to her parent's house, a house she no longer existed in.

Dropping to the ground, she grabbed her keys back up and ran, not stopping until she was safely around the corner out of sight. The urge to run back and go inside was tearing her apart, wanting to see her mom's and dad's faces and smell her house. For Shingo to pick on her and to flop down on her old bed. Her craving for it was pulling her, hard, back to them, with the enemy so quiet, she almost let it. But then, she got a different pull, the one she had been dreading for weeks. There was danger, an attack. And if she didn't believe it, Luna pinging her communicator put the nail in the coffin.

A mixture of relief and regret washed over her as she dashed away, letting her ominous feeling pull her in the right direction.

~*O*~

It had been a little less than a week since she and the girls reunited and she already had more than enough memories of them to fully understand what the boys had been talking about all this time. They were connected, deeper than she realized.

They were her guard, her saviors, her friends. The kind of friendship that is binding and stands the test of time over and over again. It wasn't similar blood that ran through their veins, it was magic.

Now she understood even more why she had made that wish, not just to bring them all back to life but to remove their memories. They would always be friends, that knowledge alone had given her the courage to force them to forget her. Knowing that they would all become friends again on their own, and they had. Ami had been first, having first period together she coaxed the girl genius into talking to her even in the middle of class. Then Makoto who was getting the silent treatment from the whole school. She still couldn't believe people would be afraid of a sweet girl like Makoto. Rei had been an accident, although now she was sure it was no accident, taking the wrong bus and getting lost. She had found the shrine and Rei, the two of them getting along instantly, Rei making fun of her for getting lost. And Minako, she had met her while they both waited in line for the release of a new manga, both of them freaking out together as they waited, bonding over mutual interests.

Each new friend that joined the group was instantly accepted by the rest and they soon became five. Given what she knew of their battle against Beryl, it had only been a few weeks for them to all get back together.

Maybe she should have taken this as a sign that they should fight together again, but she refused. She didn't want to get them involved. They would die for her as she would them. The only difference was, they had died for her, twice!

All her memories were that of what she now knew was called the Silver Millennium. Most were similar to the ones she had of the boys, happy days spent playing, a few training, and plenty of studying. But there were a few of death and destruction, just like with the boys. Only this time, the girls were the ones getting killed not doing the killing. She had watched them die so many times throughout the week already, it was hard to talk to them or to the boys, but she pushed through, forcing herself to stick by them. To let them love her and to love them in return.

So, she took the job Motoki offered her and started working at the Crown. What else could she do? She couldn't keep mooching off the boys, no matter how much they told her not to worry about it. And Motoki understood her sudden need to leave every now and then. It also seemed to give the girls piece of mind, knowing where she was and her being tied to a place other than school. Even though she made sure she stayed busy the entire time, not that it was hard, but it kept her from spending too much time with the girls while the boys weren't there and from Mamoru. Who still came every day and kept his usual gloom and paper around him. All she did was refill his coffee from time to time and ignored him the rest of it.

But for some reason, even that was enough to spark more dreams. They were similar to her other memories except they were all from this lifetime. The two of them fighting, always fighting. Apparently, Mamoru had hated her before she died too. Maybe that was why he had been cold to her from the start, he remembered their fights since she first met him...the second time..._confusing_. She was also pretty klutzy before her second death, something that flared up from time to time, which had her wondering why she was a bit different from before.

She didn't even look up anymore, just poured his coffee and left. The dark hot liquid splashed in his cup and she suddenly had a weird feeling. Looking up, she found that not only was his paper gone but that he was staring right at her. A shiver ran up her spine as soon as her eyes met his. He grinned in response like he could feel it himself.

She still held the coffee pot in her hand but neither of them was breaking eye contact. It was weird, so weird since she was pretty sure neither of them was blinking either. And that this was the longest she had EVER kept eye contact with someone. It was like they were having a staring contest and now more than ever, she wanted to win.

Unfortunately, the girls walked in at that moment, causing her to pull her eyes from him up to them and smile.

"Hey girls! I'll be there in a second okay?"

She had expected Mamoru to put his paper fortress back up but, nope. His eyes were still on her. "How come you are so nice and polite to everyone but me?"

She wasn't sure if it was the question or him actually speaking to her that threw her. "Huh?"

"You go around, table to table, customer to customer so happy to see each and every one of them...except for me. You won't even look at me."

She was stunned, not even sure exactly how to respond. Now she stood, almost choking on her air and the extra spit that had suddenly shown up in her mouth. All while he watched her, a smirk on his lovely face.

Then he let out a long sigh, breaking his eye contact with her. "I guess I don't blame you. Brought it on myself really."

His head was bowed but then he lifted his head just enough to look at her through his bangs, making him look fun and mischievous. "Okay...who the hell are you and what have you done with Chiba-san?"

He laughed and the whole place seemed to stop for a moment, all eyes glancing over at the man who never laughed. She wasn't thrown though, she had heard his laugh once before. But it was a bit strange to hear him do it in public. It even had Motoki looking over with concern. She turned away from him, setting the coffee pot back down. It took less than a second but when she turned back around, Mamoru was no longer alone.

She had seen the girl around school a few times but she only knew her as Seijuro Ginga's sister. Now she was draped over Mamoru's arm talking animatedly with him. She took it as a good time to leave, knowing that if Mamoru looked at her now, she would turn to salt.

~*O*~

He could no longer deny it, there was something to Tsukino Usagi. Ever since that day they spent hiding from the rain, he hadn't stopped thinking about her. So much so she was showing up in his dreams. Dreams that he was pretty sure were more than they seemed. Ever since that day in the warehouse...no before then, since she dumped that milkshake in his lap, he had been… tied to her.

But he had screwed it all up, royally.

Now she was working at the Crown and it was driving him mad, sensing her every move and feeling her every emotion. He wasn't sure how, but he could and he knew he wasn't crazy. The girl was easy to read and every time her face reflected the same emotion he felt coming from her deep in his heart. The heart she said was too cold to feel anything.

On the bright side, he didn't have to 'watch' her like a stalker as she moved around the arcade. Or even follow her around when she wasn't there. He just had to push a little and he could feel her. Maybe he should be a little freaked out by it, but he just wasn't. He even tried to be scared about it, knowing it wasn't normal or healthy. But whenever he caught her baby blue eyes, he pretty much just said, '_fuck it'_ and got over it immediately.

He, however, did not like the feelings she had when she was around him. Some of them were good, like attraction, curiosity, and care. But then there were the ones he didn't like, sadness, anger, and most of all, fear. Why did she fear him? Was he really that scary of a guy? Sure, that was what he was going for most of the time. Did he no longer have the ability to turn it off?

She was working today, and he was determined to turn it off, to at least become a friend of Usagi's. It was the least he could do. Even if it was difficult, her out of her school uniform and in her work one.

The black pencil skirt came to her knees and would be considered 'classy' but it showed off the shape of her hips and thighs. He didn't allow himself to look at her butt, not yet anyway because he would definitely lose his nerve. The small dip in the neckline of her shirt was respectable but the tops of her breasts would pop out from time to time. And that was just the shirt she wore today, light purple with her long sleeves pushed up to her elbows, a cotton shirt never looked so good on anyone. His favorite part, other than the plain white sneakers she wore, had to be the looped ends of her tails over her buns. He liked that instead of completely abandoning her trademark style, she took care of the length another way, long golden pigtails now shortened and hanging next to her ears. This was what he faced every day now and it both fueled and cooled his desire to set things straight. And to be okay with only being friends.

He could feel the confusion in her heart once he spoke to her and her heartbeat matched his while he talked. And he was pretty sure it stopped when he laughed, but she had stopped his many times before already. Even though it was cheating, using this power or connection he had to her, he was pretty sure if he played his cards right, he could make her his.

A weight fell to his side, finding the girl who collided with him last week sitting next to him. She had casually draped herself over him without the slightest hint of embarrassment and it took all his strength not to fling her off of him.

Usagi turned around and he had to resist the urge again, her heart clamping down so hard at the sight, it made him flinch. Her pain was palpable, so strong that it even surprised him, not realizing she felt that strongly about him until that moment.

If he had his usual stance, paper and coffee, this wouldn't have happened. But then he wouldn't have been able to talk to Usagi. Apparently, opening up to someone was a double-edged sword.

"Hey there Mamoru-san. How are you? Haven't seen you in a while."

He bristled under her grasp, watching as Usagi drifted away. "Well, I've been right here."

She giggled and he thought for sure his discomfort was showing, him literally twisting and arching his back at the sound like nails on a chalkboard. "I've been a bit busy. Haven't been able to stop by."

Usagi re-appeared before them, the look on her face and the feeling he got from her did not match. She was smiling as brightly as she always did, but he could tell through his connection that it was forced. "Good afternoon Ginga-San. Can I get you anything…"

"Can you just go away Tsukino?!"

Usagi didn't even flinch, seeming to be more happy with being dismissed than having to stay. His anger only rose, even though Usagi was faking, this girl had no clue. Anyone would have thought it was genuine without his link to her.

This girl, Ginga, continued on and on all while he focused on Usagi as she moved around the place. She asked the occasional question like where he went to school and how he liked his coffee but he wasn't sure what he gave as answers to her. He had known Usagi a short time but never had he known her to have the emotions she was having now; anger, embarrassment, and loss. He didn't like it.

So when she approached them again, he was pretty surprised, thinking she was either a glutton or really dedicated to the job.

"Can I get either of you anything?"

She had her pad and pencil out, not looking at either of them, shielding herself. "Oh my gosh, wait you work here?"

Usagi kept her head down, not rising to the girl's challenge but bristling under her words. "Yes, I do. Now would you like to order anything?"

Ginga giggled again, that time Usagi looked up and caught his reaction to it, a small smirk playing on her face before she ducked her head down again. "Mmmm...maybe just a chocolate milkshake… to share of course."

He tried to get out a word of protest but Usagi was too quick, disappearing into the kitchen in the back. He managed a glance over at Motoki, who spared him a shrug before going back to taking orders. He even looked around for Makoto, who had saved him last time, but the girls had already come and gone for that day.

Hearing the glass slide across the counter, he looked back to find Usagi digging out a couple of straws to toss at them before considering them 'taken care of' and never returning. He managed to catch her hand before she pulled it away, the straws falling from her hand at his touch. He could feel the rapid change in her heartbeat and emotions, both of them running wild.

"Thank you."

She stared at him, blinking rapidly as if she was seeing things. "You're welcome."

He wasn't sure just why he had grabbed her, but something inside him practically forced him to do so. And now that he had her, he didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could, he let her go again, a pain stabbing him in the heart as he did that did not come from her, but she winced from it just the same.

Ginga was frowning when he finally gave her his attention again. "Is there something going on between you two?"

He had no doubts about his relationship with Usagi or that if he told this girl they were more than they were, it would only cause problems for Odango. "No. Nothing."

Right then, something crashed loudly behind them. It was like a bomb even in the loud arcade and everyone stopped. The floor, that was now covered in glass and multi-colored liquids, had a tray splayed across and Usagi was close to it. On her knees, she was picking up the pieces of glass with her bare hands. And then he was next to her, helping her, getting there so fast even Motoki still hadn't made it over.

She had tears running down her face, embarrassment and shame running through her to him, and then Motoki joined them on the floor.

Guilt washed through her so strongly, it almost knocked him over. "I'm so sorry Motoki!"

He waved her off, "It's fine Usa, really. These things happen."

All the pieces of glass were back on the tray and he let his eyes drift to her hands, seeing not only that they were shaking but bloodied. Silently, he grabbed one of them, stilling them and bringing it to Motoki's attention.

"Oh geez Usagi! What have you done to yourself!"

It was as if she didn't notice, looking at her hands as if they were foreign objects, "I guess I cut myself…"

A shiver of fear ran through her and she looked over at Motoki with wide eyes. It was like the two of them had a silent conversation in less than a second. "Go to the back...clean yourself up. I will handle this."

She gave him a silent nod and he rose to his feet with her, still holding one of her hands, "I'll help you."

More fear poured out of her, glancing back at Motoki again. "She's alright Mamoru. Why don't you go back to your date before she has an aneurysm?"

A pang ran through his heart, this time from Usagi at the word date, causing him to drop her hand. He had to look away from her, looking back at Ginga to see her seething on her stool. Not that he gave a damn. But it worked to distract him long enough for Usagi to disappear in the back again. Motoki was busy with the mess and he could care less about the brunette who was still staring him down or the 'rules' about employees only.

Ginga called after him as he slipped past the counter and into the back but he easily ignored her. It was eerie, the difference between the arcade and the back room. Much darker and quieter, a vast comparison that almost had him reeling. But Usagi was nowhere in sight, nowhere in the building actually.

He had never used his link to her to track her, he never wanted to invade her privacy in such a manner. But this time, she had been hurt and was now probably off crying in an alley somewhere instead of tending to her hands like the immature child she could be. Being in the dark and quiet staff room was a blessing, allowing him to focus better and seek out the blonde. He found her soon enough, taking out via the back door of the arcade and trailing after her as fast as he could go.


	6. Chapter 6

May this update find you well and keep you all from going to cray from the quarantine. Man...things you never thought you'd have to say, am I right? It's right up there with, "Hope you found some TP."

Thank you betas DarkenedHrt101, sailormoon489, knowall7, masterray-5, and nebelflecke.

And thank you to those who take the time to read and review especially in times like these.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_When you loved someone and had to let them go, there will always be that small part of yourself that whispers, "What was it that you wanted and why didn't you fight for it?"_

― _**Shannon L. Alder**_

She had never gotten a pull like this one before. It was so strong that it took her breath away, causing her to drop her tray. It had been full of milkshakes at the time, glass and icy milk going everywhere. Her embarrassment served to distract her from the real issue and Mamoru's presence as she cleaned only distracted her more. She felt as though she would burn away to nothing from her mortification and his nearness.

Why did he have that effect on her? He was just a jerk anyway, wasn't he?

His hands kept grazing hers as he helped pick up the glass, each graze causing her to fumble a little. Probably how she ended up with so many cuts on her hands. His touch when he grabbed her hand sent electricity through her entire body, like static electricity that tingled and tickled through her.

Was he doing that? Did he feel it too?

But then she felt it again and all other thoughts and problems had to go out the window. With a look of understanding from Motoki and a slip out the backdoor, she was running fast and far from her problems towards all new ones.

Her communicator screamed with life and Luna's face was soon on the tiny screen. "Usagi-chan…"

"I know, I felt it, I'm on my way now."

"Usagi, it's really strong this time. I should call the Shitennou…"

"NO! I'm fine, don't call anyone! I'll call you when it's over."

Slapping it shut, she ended the call and picked up her speed. Even before Luna's call, she knew it was a big one, a powerful one. And for the first time, she was scared.

She was late too, a few victims were already lining the ground, their bodies drained of almost every trace of energy. It was then that she got a look at the creature. Light green skin stretched tight across its impressive body, looking like a model it was so beautiful. Light brown hair stood on end reminding her of a flame frozen in a picture. And it wore a red and white suit, the coloring and markings like that of Santa Claus, but it was ripped up, showing way more skin than the jolly man would ever dare. Long black boots adorned its feet and for the life of her, she couldn't find anything that looked like a weapon on her. Making her think the creature used its hands to extract the energy. It would have to get close to her to do that.

Her energy was already starting to pool inside her, her instincts ready for the change. Standing before the creature, she let her energy gather into her transformation when arms wrapped around her waist and flung her to the ground. Then she was up again, only this time being carried. Looking up, she found Mamoru holding onto her as he raced across the abandoned street and into an alley before he dropped her again.

"What the HELL are you thinking, Odango?!"

She pushed him back, looking out the alley at the creature who had its nose in the air, sniffing. "I think I was trying to help. There are injured people out there!"

He pulled her back into the alley, his eyes on the creature as well, watching it curiously. "What are you even doing here? You are supposed to be back at the Crown cleaning up your hands. Not running halfway across town to battle!"

Had he seen her try to transform? Did he have any CLUE as to what was going on?! "Look Chiba-san, it's not really any of your business is it?"

She was going for cool and indifferent but it came out as catty and cruel. A frown marred his face and she was pretty sure she was about to get an ear full from the man, but he didn't get his chance.

"I have never felt such delicious energy before. Where did you go little girl? Let me taste you!"

Mamoru grabbed her tightly to him and pressed her against the wall of the alleyway as if he could hide or mask her energy from the creature. It lifted its nose to the air again, sniffing wildly till its body twitched in their direction, its eyes peering towards the both of them.

"Hmmm… now there are two delicious energies. And I am hungry. My masters might be so pleased, they might let me keep some of yours. Oh! Now I am salivating. COME HERE!"

The creature was closing in on the two of them and she could do nothing. Mamoru was still on top of her, holding her down. Even if she could move, she couldn't transform in front of him. She didn't need to keep the creature at bay, but she would have to if she had any chance of killing it. Either way, she had to get Mamoru as far away as possible. The creature had locked onto both of them. She wasn't sure why it found both hers _and_ Mamoru's energy interesting, but she could distract it long enough for Mamoru to get away.

No matter what, she had to get him out of here.

Pushing him hard, she attempted to break free of his hold but he barely moved an inch. Channeling her energy, making sure to use just enough to move him off of her and no more, she tried again. This time propelling him to the middle of the small enclave. He looked shocked for a second but quickly squashed it, going for angry instead.

She ignored it, even as his eyes burned back at her and made a move for the exit. Hoping he would just let her go, let his anger and frustration lead his decisions for him, she took a step into the light, the creature locking onto her in an instant.

He grabbed her arm, hissing at her harshly. "What are you doing?! You are going to get killed."

She tried to pull free of his grasp but he held tight. "Let me go, Chiba-san." He shook his head, glaring at her, "You have to let me go, now! And run!"

Their argument was stupid and had given the creature the distraction it needed to get the jump on them. With it still across the street from them, she had foolishly thought they had more time, but as long thick vines curled out of its back, she knew she had been dead wrong.

A vine moved towards the two of them and she shoved Mamoru again, this time his body moving willingly without much force. But the vine whipped towards them, hitting across their backs and propelling them down the sidewalk.

They were a pile of limbs, tangled up in one another. She gained her wits first, more accustomed to having them knocked out of her, and struggled to get his legs off of hers before it struck again. Standing, she placed herself in front of his body, still deposited on the ground behind her. Spreading her arms out wide in an attempt to protect him, she called out to the creature.

"Hey, Greenie, why don't you come get me? I am far more delicious than he is!"

He grabbed her arm, pulling it down from her stance. "Odango, stop it!"

The creature chuckled at them, "How about I just take your energy first?"

She wrenched her arm from his grasp, turning to look at him. "You need to go, now!"

"Why would I just leave you here? Do you REALLY think I am that cruel?"

Spinning on her heel, she surprised him, leaning over to hold his face in her hands as he kneeled before her. "I don't think you are cruel, I think you are stupid. You need to get out of here now. I will distract it while you go. I will be fine I promise."

She wasn't sure if she could actually keep that promise, but he didn't know that. But as she had that thought, his face twisted as if he did, grabbing her wrists and holding them tight. "I am not going anywhere without you."

His stormy blue eyes continuously crashed waves into hers. Her tears burned her cheeks as they fell, silently wishing she was stronger. She was seriously considering running with him if only to get him away from it all.

Vines wrapped painfully around her waist, twisting and pinching her flesh as they pulled tighter till she was struggling to breathe. Mamoru had served as a perfect distraction for an already strong creature to use against her.

It was starting to pull her away when Mamoru finally realized what was happening, his fingers tightened around her wrist as if he could keep her from getting dragged away. The look on his face was one of pure terror, terror for her not for his own safety. No, if he had been truly scared for himself he would have shown it to her moments ago while they were trapped in the alley. This fear he held now was all about her.

His grip was slipping but he still held firm, letting himself get dragged a few inches but still holding strong against the creature's pull. But she knew it wouldn't last much longer.

She pulled her eyes from his hands on hers and looked him right in his trembling eyes, wide with fear. "Run."

With a twist of her wrist, his hold was lost and she went flying towards the creature. It held her high up in the air, her feet dangling with the loss of the ground underneath them. It was smirking up at her, satisfied with its next meal.

But Mamoru was still near, she could feel him somehow and knew he had ignored her pleas for him to leave once again. _Stubborn ass!_

The pull at her energy began, but she was able to hold onto it, stopping the flow before it even began. She watched the creature's face change from satisfaction to irritation. While the creature was focused on her, Mamoru appeared out of nowhere, punching the creature square in the jaw. A sick pop rang out and she wasn't sure if it was the sound of the creature's jaw or Mamoru's fist breaking. Either way, it had her stomach turning. It fell to the side and froze, it's grip not loosening on her in the slightest. He had only made it mad.

Digging her fingernails in, she tried to claw away at the vines around her, becoming desperate. "Mamoru...RUN!"

He was cradling his hand, confirming her fear that he had broken his hand, ignoring her again. He went to kick the creature instead, but it had already recovered and decided it had had enough of their attempts to save one another.

Vines wrapped around his legs, pulling upwards off the ground and next to her in the air. "Fine, I will take you both. I was going to anyway. But instead of draining you both at the same time, I will make you watch."

He was dangling close to her and she felt the creature pull on her energy again, quickly becoming frustrated once more. "Why? How are you resisting me?"

Her eyes were locked on Mamoru's who stared back into hers. But then his face disappeared, gravity shifting around her as the creature slammed her into the ground. Its vines were still wrapped around her tightly, but they did little to shelter her head, arms, and legs as they smacked the pavement. Everything around her began to spin for a second, the creature taking the opportunity to drain some of her energy while she was out of sorts. As soon as she rallied, she stopped the flow, only a small amount of energy getting lost. She was waiting to be lifted again and when nothing happened, she lifted blurry eyes towards Mamoru again.

He had pulled himself up and was doing all he could to get free, clawing, punching, and even biting the vine. The latter earned him freedom at the cost of a very long fall to the ground. She heard something crunch as he landed hard on his side, breaking at least one rib. However many bones he now had broken, it had him moving slower than before, attempting to drag himself over to her. Looked like he had a broken leg now too. His chance to run was long gone.

She really had no choice now.

Vines were moving quickly to wrap Mamoru up again, no way he could fight them off. She gave him one last glance, hoping to reassure him that all would be okay. Then she pushed him out of her mind and focused. Her transformation came quickly, waiting on a trigger since the creature picked up on Mamoru, her need to defend and save him coming from a place deep inside her that she didn't even know she had.

The surge of power from her caused the vine to pop and become limp, her body spinning from it like a top to land with a skid on her feet below. It was pure luck that she landed facing the creature, who appeared to be stunned at the moment, but was back to normal by the time she had fully righted herself.

"Delicious energy and Sailor Moon? My Masters will be proud!"

She had its full attention now, but with Mamoru's injuries, there was no way he could get away to safety. She would have to lead the fight away from him.

"Alright, Greenie, I'm all yours."

The creature hesitated but then lunged for her. She jumped, rolling out of the way and down the street, heading away from Mamoru in his prone state. It was fast, racing beside her down the road, as fast as a car. A vine whipped her way again, flinging her into the side of a building, nearly missing the plate glass window of the storefront.

This time, she popped, a rib cracking from either the vine or the building, both blows had been rather harsh. Her side stung as she breathed, but looking back, she could see Mamoru in the distance. The far distance. It had worked, she had gotten the beast away from him.

Now she could really focus, pushing past the pain she raced towards the creature. It had not been expecting her to recover so quickly and when she flew through the air to plant her fist in its jaw, the popping sound was it and not her hand.

It shook violently, looking back up to glare at her, its jaw hanging loose in a sickening manner. "Yoou litthle bish."

She pulled out her moon wand, twirling it in between her fingers. "That's little MOON bitch to you."

It roared, or as best it could given its slack jaw, and rushed towards her. She bent down, touching her toes, and then arched back, throwing her body into the air. Timing it perfectly, her feet caught the beast in the face again as she sprung backward. Landing on her hands and then pressing up again, she flipped to her feet, stumbling slightly. _Well, the girls would be proud._

It screeched in pain, her having hit it in the jaw yet again. She had her moon wand out, but it still was too strong, she needed to wear it down some more.

Vines started to pool around her, stretching out on either side of her and whipping like waves on the sea. Taking her wand, she pushed her power into it, whipping it around her and vaporizing the vines. More popped up and she did it again and again. The creature was tiring, but so was she.

Finally, the vines stopped and the creature's chest was heaving. "Why won't you just die!"

Her breath was labored as well, but she wouldn't lose. "Because I have too much to live for."

She sent another wave of energy, it twisting and furling towards the creature, a beautiful bright silver racing towards it. The creature didn't even try to move, it had accepted defeat, letting the blast wash over her and carry her off to the abyss. The creature's work was over, but hers was not.

Holding her wand up over her head, she sent out waves of energy, the threads pulling and searching. She felt them connect to each fallen person, filling and replacing their lost energy. Then the last thread wrapped around Mamoru, his need much more than just an energy refill. No, he needed much more.

Her thread wrapped around him as he lay on the ground struggling to breathe. She fixed the broken rib first, then his leg, and then his hand, digging deep into her reserves to pull the bones in his hand back together. He hissed and even with his distance from her, she heard him almost growl at her.

"Usagi..stop!"

There were a few more ligaments that had twisted from the jarring it took, and she pushed to heal them, her energy on its last leg.

"I said..stop!"

He cut her out, her energy budding against an invisible wall. Something gold pushing her out harshly and crashing back into her with such force, it knocked her to the ground.

Too tired to move, she stared up at the sky, once a bright sunny day now filled with nasty dark clouds. Her eyelids were starting to drift close, no matter how hard she tried to force them open, the first drops of rain hit her face as they closed for good. The only thing she felt after that was the rain and warmth that filled her head to toe as she floated away.

~*O*~

When she woke, she recognized nothing of her surroundings, save for his scent. The sheets that were wrapped around her were covered in Mamoru's smell. Slowly sitting up, she looked about the room, starting at one end to work her way around. A balcony to her right was the first thing she really noticed about the room. Not so much because it was impressive in any way, but because the bright and sunny sky she remembered the day having was now dark as night and thick with clouds that beat the window mercilessly with rain.

The room was completely dark, she wondered if it was night. There was a lamp within her reach on the nightstand, but she didn't dare do anything to alert a certain someone to her consciousness. She truly feared the conversation she was soon to have, what with Mamoru seeing her change into Sailor Moon. Perhaps she should just make a run for it before he had a chance?

She was back in her work uniform; black skirt and long sleeve top. Her shoes were missing but that was no big surprise. She had transformed and de-transformed in front of him. And all in one day.

Careful not to make a sound, she rose from the bed and made her way to the large window door of the balcony. Plush grey carpet under her bare feet aided her in this.

The rain was coming down so hard and fast, it wasn't giving the drains below a chance to catch up, the streets starting to flood. Even as high up as she was, she could see the people scattering around in fear and haste.

This was not normal weather, was this another act of the enemy? Drown the whole city? That seemed like a misstep, how would they get their energy?

There was no other way she could explain it, but she felt him before he even entered the room, his anger like a wave crashing into her. It was so strong, it knocked into her, forcing her to lean heavily against the glass.

She was half-tempted to jump back in the bed and pretend to be asleep. But something told her, that would not work, that he already knew she was awake.

The bedroom door nearly crashed open and she found herself frozen, unable to turn and face him. Something that he remedied as he turned on the light, his reflection in the glass in front of her now allowing her to see him.

Even though she could feel his anger, a painful pressure against her heart, he still managed a look of indifference as he watched her. Leaning against the door frame of the room without a word. Maybe he was waiting for her to start the conversation, but she didn't want to have this conversation or any other with this man at the moment. What did he have to be angry about anyway? She saved his life and many others, why was he so upset?

He remained silent watching her and she could take it no longer. She would rather face the storm than deal with this.

She slowly turned, keeping her head down and making for the door. A door, in which he still blocked. Wrapping her arms around her, his anger beating down on her even more, she tried to stave off the chill that was forming from him.

Keeping her eyes to the floor, she managed a whisper, her voice tight in her throat. "Excuse me."

He actually stepped aside, letting her pass. But only moving just enough for her to get through, forcing her to get unbearably close to him in the process. A zip of electricity ran through her as if he did it to her with his eyes, and it was not pleasant.

Once past, she hurried out, searching for the door. "Are you really going to go out in this?"

He spoke. His voice filling the silent void within the room like the moan of a ghost. "Yes."

It squeaked out of her and she continued her rush to leave, struggling to get her shoes on as quickly as possible. "So you are going to just...pretend today didn't happen?"

She nodded her head, making sure not to look at him and instead at her shoes. "I would prefer that, yes."

"You are such a child."

His voice was ice in her veins, cutting deeply through her like knives. "What would you have me do, Chiba-san?"

She had stopped, one shoe on and the other in her hand and yet, she still couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Maybe act like an adult for once! To take responsibility for yourself!"

"Responsibility?... Responsibility...okay what does that look like to you?"

She watched his feet, the pair dancing slightly, hinging on his agitation. "A responsible person would not have gotten themselves into this mess!"

In a swift move, she shoved her other foot inside the shoe and stood, turning to the door. "You could never understand…"

"I understand that you are a selfish girl!"

She cringed inwardly, a mixture of pain, anger, and hatred that she no longer knew who it all came from, Mamoru, or herself.

Without another word, she slipped out the door. Not caring if she shut it behind her.

Now, soundless lightning was added to the overwhelming rain. Every few steps, the world would light up like a bulb about to pop. It shimmered on the surface of the wet world around her, the puddles becoming more like ponds.

Dripping, she entered into a conversation she was sure she was not supposed to hear. "He is on the brink of awakening."

"On the brink? Kun, look outside. It's fucking monsoon weather!"

"Jad is right, if he doesn't fully awaken soon I'm afraid he might cause a catastrophe all by accident."

"Accident?" Jad laughed darkly, "Oh this is hardly an accident. We all know the one person who can get Endy riled up like this."

"Yeah, and we have her living in our house."

"If he were to find out about this…"

"And he is not going to!"

They grew silent for a moment and she waited, sensing the conversation was far from over.

"And what of our Princess? What if he awakens before her? He will literally move heaven and Earth to find her."

"But he already found her. It will be just like before, she will awaken him."

"No, Mamoru has met her, not Endy and it is completely different, Mamoru is an idiot!"

A sigh came between them and she was shocked to hear Luna adding her two cents to the conversation. "Usagi is the key to all of this, as she always is. Once she awakens the rest will follow."

The conversation came to a close, she went back to the door, this time shutting it loudly to announce herself. They all looked at her innocently and she never felt the need to be alone more in her entire life, walking straight to her room and slamming the door.

~*O*~

He had spent the whole night pacing while the storm outside continued to rage. Maybe he shouldn't have let her walk out in it, but she was most likely safer out there than near him at the moment. He was having a hard time controlling his anger… and his mouth.

There was no explanation either, for some reason, knowing that Usagi was Sailor Moon made him so angry. Not because she was Sailor Moon, well not only that. It was more because he felt so helpless, watching her take a beating for him and not being able to help her, protect her. That was what really had him angry and he was angry at himself.

He should have been able to do something, to help her, to save her. Instead, she fought all alone and the very thought only made his anger boil up to the brim once again.

Did her friends know? Did her family? Is that why she is no longer living with them and they act as if they never knew her? How cruel. But he couldn't even judge them, he had been just as cruel to her if not more.

Even though he could feel her pain, fear, and confusion, he still attacked her. Unable to control his mouth, he felt it as he broke her. And yet, he was unable to go after her. Fear and anger keeping him locked inside his now dark apartment.

The early gray strands of the day were just starting to show when he finally laid down in his bed. He could still smell her on the sheets, although faint. Rolling over so he was nose deep in the scent, he fell into a restless sleep, dreaming over and over again of Usagi. Some from this life. And some of his own making.

* * *

Well he didn't handle that well, did he? Stay tuned and safe!


	7. Chapter 7

Ever have that moment where you're at your computer and you're trying to update stuff but you look at the screen and you're like...uh WTF story am I on right now? Here's a long one for you. Gah, my mind is too dirty. Disregard! Anywho, this one is a nice Sil Mil flashback for you. I really love writing these...too much probably. I have a few Sil Mil fics started so maybe I'll actually finish one someday for those of you who are fans. Those of you who aren't...well here's a nice filler chapter for you I guess lol. JK I love all the chapters in here that have the flashbacks. They ARE important so try not to skim or skip!

All kidding aside, I hope everyone is doing okay. If not, I hope this helps you relax and forget your worries for a little while. I wish I could do more for you but I hope this is enough for now. I'd post more stories for you guys but I think my betas would kill me if I plopped another fic on their piles. Better than nothing right?

Thank you betas, looking after me while the world simmers. DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, Nebelflecke, Master-ray 5, and Knowall7. Check these rock stars out, you won't be disappointed. Master-ray 5 just posted his gift for the gift exchange and it is happy fun times for sure.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_It hurts to breathe. It hurts to live. I hate her, yet I do not think I can exist without her."_

― _**Charlotte Featherstone, Addicted**_

The sky was so clear and blue above her, the sun warmed her skin to the point of discomfort. It didn't help that her long skirts were weighing her down, making movement even harder and more strained.

She was lost. A land of pure blues and bright greens and she had no clue where to go. Fear should have been coursing through her at the realization, but it was far from her. The scenery was just too beautiful for her to feel anything but wonderment.

"Is the young lady lost?"

His voice ran over her like the silk of a dress as it slid onto her body. Her heart raced before she even saw him, turning to find a man smirking at her. Dark hair, the likes of which she had never seen before, fell across the olive skin of his forehead. The color of his skin continued down his cheeks and neck and she assumed it covered the rest of him, given that was all she could see save for his hands. His dress was fine enough but not that of someone of her stature. Even with his lower status, she found him beautiful, more so than the other creatures she had met on her quests and around the palace. However, his casual stance and familiar attitude angered her, even with his beauty.

"I am not, thank you."

His smirk only widened and she had to look away for fear she might actually slap him. A foreign feeling for her much like the planet she was now hopelessly lost on. Continuing on her confused path, she tried in vain to distance herself from the man, who only followed her.

"A woman of your stature and grace surely must be looking for the palace?"

Turning only to shoot him a glare and finding him still smirking, she faced her path again in an instant. "What do you know of me? You know not who I am or where I come from, so leave me be."

He walked a few paces behind her, but he might as well have been right next to her, holding her arm. His eyes so intently focused on her, she could feel them as they continued to rake over her body without remorse.

"That is true, I do not know you from Job. But I know a lady when I see one. I have met many."

She had never felt such anger towards a creature before. Did this man not know when to leave well enough alone? And here she was, running away like a scared little rabbit. This was not in her nature and yet, she felt the need to be far away from him before she acted out of form towards him. Not having felt such emotion before, she was unsure how to handle it.

He had been silent for a while now, but she knew he was still there, walking behind her, matching her pace while keeping himself in the near distance. Her surroundings were finally starting to look familiar so she finally allowed herself to look at him, turning suddenly on her heel and catching him off guard.

"Well... sir...I have aligned myself once again with my path and thank you for your concern. I will bid you a good day."

Turning back, she expected to lose him now, him staying behind or turning back to his original path in return. Instead, he continued to follow her, fraying her nerves into tiny little pieces.

She was not unfamiliar with the persistence of men and their unwanted attention. And her guardians have had to rescue her a few times from their grasp. But they were not here now, she was on her own.

When he still did not leave her, she began to pick up her pace, hoping to make it to the nearby village and other eyes before he was able to grab her. She was not sure she would be able to defend herself if he decided to take her.

At her quicker pace, she heard him chuckle. "Does the lady fear me?"

"No. I find your presence irritating at most!"

She wasn't sure if it was good to insult him but knew it was better than admitting her fear to him. That would only assure him of his power over her.

They made it to the village, a small and poor town that was thick with bodies at the moment and relief washed over her. Gaining the eyes of many, she looked them back in their startled eyes as they glanced at her, then behind at him, only to lower their gaze and not look up again. Fear crept back up into her heart. No one here would help her.

A hand grabbed hers, pulling her roughly to the side and quickly out of sight. His warm hand was clasping hers, she was in shock, allowing him to pull both of them to another path that was out of sight from all other eyes. He had waited till salvation was so close, only to pull her away from it? This man was cruelty itself, playing with her like a toy.

She refused to go so easily, pulling and tugging at her hand, begging silently to the goddess above to grant her release.

The woods thickened around them, the sun blotted out and shrouded them in darkness. Digging her heels into the soft earth did nothing to slow them but soon he wrenched her around, almost tossing her to stand in front of him.

"It would be wise for a Lunarian not to show themselves to so many people. There are many here who would not hesitate to hold you for a pretty penny or worse."

She covered her shock with a glare, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of having caught her off guard. "Those people would not have hurt me."

"The only reason they stayed away from you was me. They dare not touch you in front of my eyes."

This man must be some kind of bandit, someone who placed fear in all with his promise of violence and misfortune. It would explain why so many feared to look at him. "I do not need help from someone like you!"

He laughed, his voice ringing in the quiet forest. "Someone like me? And who am I exactly? In your eyes, who do you see?"

"I see a bully. A thug. A man who tramples on the pain of others to gain his own self-worth."

She did her best to insult him, but he only seemed more amused. "Then the lady should fear me, fear the pain I might inflict upon her to gain my own… self-worth."

He stepped closer to her and a shiver ran up her spine. Hoping he did not see it, she shifted her weight, trying to stand as tall as possible against him, not allowing him to back her down no matter how close he got. Fear was an aphrodisiac to these people, that was what she had learned from all her close calls. Showing them fear was giving them power. And they all craved power.

"I refuse to fear a man as low as you."

He frowned this time, finally showing some other emotion besides amusement. "You judge me so harshly and yet, the lady does not know me."

Guilt burned in her belly. It was true, she did not know this man and yet she had already decided on his character. His smirk returned and all guilt disappeared, the desire to harm him returning once more.

This time, she took a step forward, glaring as darkly as she could manage up at his face. "I know fear when I see it. And you sir, made all those poor people shiver away with it. There is no honor in that and therefore, no honor from me."

They stood a breath away from one another and she watched as emotion after emotion flashed across his face. A muddled mix of feelings that had her stomach doing flip flops the longer they stood close to one another. She refused to be the one that backed down. Now it was all about her self-worth, making sure to stand up against the fiendish brute and put him in his place. Even if it had to be done by a tiny lunar girl. She had a feeling that would only make the victory sweeter.

His hand reached for her face, and for a small moment, she thought he might strike her. Instead, he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, his fingertips lingering on her cheek and neck. His large hand nearly covered her neck, his thumb across her clavicle while the rest of his fingers splayed at the top of her spine. How easy it would be for him to snap her neck if he wanted. His deep blue eyes had darkened significantly and she wondered if that was what he was thinking as well, how he could end her with the slightest of effort.

He kept his eyes on his hand at her throat as if thinking it over. But when his eyes flashed up to hers, he seemed to read her mind. A concussion of sadness bounded into her and quickly fixed with anger, the ground seemed to shake from it. It was not her own, which left her wondering if it somehow came from the man in front of her.

Releasing her, he stepped back, turning from her and walking away. "You should be fine if you stick to this pass...my lady."

He returned to the village. Perhaps thinking she wouldn't follow. But she found herself following his footsteps, unable to rid herself of him even after he released her.

But he evaded her, losing her in the thick span of people within the village. "Oye, look there brothers!"

A group of men stopped near her, turning and looking her over with hungry eyes. "Is that a Lunar?"

"Aye, what's she doing here?"

"That's mighty foolish of you M'lady. Coming to such a place alone."

"She's a pretty one ain't she?"

They had circled her, the few other people nearby seeing the scene hastened away to avoid conflict. The leader stepped up close, grabbing up some of her hair in his hand. "We could chop her up and sell her for parts. How much do you think someone would pay for Lunar hair as fine as this?"

"And there is so much of it, we could make more than one piece."

With a flick of her hand, she smacked the man's away, her hair returning to where it belonged. "You will all maintain your distance and your manners!"

They all chuckled, taking a step closer. She had to maintain control of herself and not allow for any fear to show. Pushing it down, she reigned in her emotions just like her mother had taught her, holding her head high for them to see her eyes.

"I will forgive you of your offenses to me thus far, but I will allow it no further. Return to your business and I will to mine."

One grabbed her from behind, holding painfully tight to her arms just below her shoulders. "And what business does a Lunar have here anyway?"

No way she could take them all on, but she did what she could, taking her guardians' lessons to heart for the first time.

She took the heel of her shoe and dug it into her current capture's foot, twisting it in between his bones till she met the meat below. He howled loudly in her ear, nearly deafening her, but releasing her just the same with a push that had her spiraling into one of the other men. He grabbed her in the same spot, pushing hard on the already tender flesh. Pulling her knee up hard and fast, she lodged in between his legs and he fell to the ground like stone.

There were too many and they were fast, a different man grabbing her wrists and holding them high above her head, her feet barely touching the ground. Another came near, planning on taking advantage of her in her dire position. Leveraging the man behind her, she flung her feet into the air and kicked wildly, her foot connecting with his jaw. He recovered quickly, laughing darkly before grabbing her feet as well and holding them firmly together.

Now the leader approached, leering over her with a twisted smile while she continued to squirm in her capture's grasp. "She's a lively one, that's for sure."

His yellow teeth flashed at her and the rest of the group laughed at their leader's little joke. One of the other men, the one that grabbed her first, limped over with a handful of rope to tie her up. She was going to be taken and there was no one to save her. She was completely alone on this planet, her guardians back on the moon. And she was too weak to fight them off any more than she had already. It was hopeless.

Something in the air popped and sizzled around them. It was like a white, bright light that was alive and moving. A few of the men, coward away at the sight, but the two that held her and the leader remained stoic. Only a small flinch between them.

A knife appeared at the throat of the leader, coming out of thin air, and pressed hard to the man's flesh. "Let her go."

It was visceral, the voice of the man whom she had been chasing was now devoid of any emotion and it made him seem even more like a beast. His dark blue eyes twitched to hers before returning to his blade, a mixture of relief and renewed confusion mingled in her blood. These men were his people and yet, he fought for her instead of them.

The grips on her wrist and ankles slowly released, the blood returning to her now numb fingers and toes. As soon as she was free, she shoved the man at her feet with her foot, causing him to fall onto his backside and turned to shove the man who held her arms as hard as she could.

"Someone needs to teach the lot of you how to treat a lady!"

They were silent and she turned to walk away, considering the issue resolved. But then she heard a scuffle behind her. Whipping back around, she looked just in time to see the blade sink into her savior's back, just below his ribs. One of the men had snuck up from behind them, unnoticed likely due to her silly display. Rushing over, she was not quick enough to stop her savior from plunging his knife into the coward's gut in response.

Both men laid on the ground, lifeblood spurting from them. The men hovered around, trying to cover the wounds of both men and cursing.

"Philip, you fool, what have you done! You know very well who he is!"

The man, Philip, chuckled, blood bubbling out of his mouth. "Seemed a good plan at the time eh?"

The leader held onto her savior's wound tightly, trying to stop the bleeding of a man he deemed his enemy moments ago. "Please forgive him and us, my lord. We are all poor fools."

The dark man remained silent, his eyes trained on hers. She held them for a moment before looking back at the other man on the ground. Both of them were going to die.

She had never healed two full-grown men at once, but if she didn't do something soon, they would both slip away quickly.

Kneeling to the ground between them, she placed a hand on both their arms. She heard one of the men warn her to stay away, that it was not a sight for a fine woman to see. If she were not concentrating at the moment, she might have laughed. Seeing two men die before her was too much, but selling her off to who knows was not?

The warmth of her heart began to burn, a sensation that used to frighten her before her mother taught her how to control it. Pulling at the fire in her chest, she willed it down her arms and into her palms.

Her savior squeaked at her, sounding as if he asked her to stop. She ignored his request regardless, focusing on only the two men next to her, twisting her warmth inside them. Fanning it out into their bodies, she let it wrap around their wounds. Sweat poured from her brow and she closed her eyes in concentration, not stopping even as a hand grabbed her arm and tried to force it off. It was too late to stop, her magic like a tether to their bodies now, only she could break the connection.

Knitting their flesh back together, she felt anger surge inside her again, the air turning cold around them. Philip's wound closed up first, the knife much smaller than the wound made to her savior. Pulling back and out of one man, she focused solely on the one remaining. Placing both hands on him now, she funneled more into him, cold air whipping almost painfully against her cheeks.

The men around her were mumbling and squeaking with fear. Even with the benevolent manner of her powers, it still frightened many, she was not surprised that they grabbed their man and took off.

Pulling the last of his flesh together, she tried to pull out of the man, but something held her tight. Searching it out, she found a golden link that wrapped around her magic. It resembled her own light in color and intensity. Terrified and confused, she pulled back again harder and was granted release. Air returning to her lungs, she fell backward from the sensation and the lightness in her head and limbs. The air was so cold, it threatened to aid the blackness that surrounded her now.

It took her a few moments to register that the missing weight she felt in her body was due to her being carried. Fearing the worst, she woke fully, scrambling in her capture's arms. "Let me go!"

Immediately, she was set down on the ground, finding dark blue eyes on hers and arms lingering around her waist. "As you wish, your Highness."

She pushed gently against his chest but he took several steps back anyway, giving her the distance she needed. "Don't call me that."

"Would you prefer...Serenity?"

Her head shook, a pointless gesture but one her body made just the same. "Stop it."

"Why? What is so wrong with calling you by your appropriate name and title? Princess Serenity."

Her hands flew to his mouth, covering it with a quick but gentle force. "Someone might hear you!"

With a rueful grasp, he pulled her hands away, holding them tightly in his hands. "And your display moments ago wasn't more than enough to give you away?"

She wasn't sure how, but she could feel his anger and it was strong. "Why are you angry? I just saved your life!"

"I didn't ask for you to and the last thing I want is to be indebted to a Lunar Royal."

He spat out Lunar Royal as if it were acid in his mouth. "Then I will surely think twice before saving it next time."

With his hands still on her wrists, he turned her around roughly. "Oh there will not be a next time, you are going home. Now. And you will not return."

He was pushing her as if she were a willful child, and she got tired of it quickly. Turning on her heel to attack him in return. "Why? Why should I leave and why can I not come back?!"

"We have spent centuries, hiding the abilities you Lunars have from our people and you have stripped away all that hard work with one singular and foolish act."

His face was inches from hers, challenging. "It was one man and a couple of Ruffians."

"And those Ruffians travel, as do their words. It won't be long before all hear the tale of the Lunar Goddess who will come and save them all from suffering…" he paused, looking her over carefully, then his anger renewed. "That's it isn't it?"

Confusion gripped her tired mind, the effects of the amount of power she used still hitting her hard. "Excuse me, sir?"

"You are here to win the masses. To sway the people to the side of the Lunars. This is a takeover!"

She swayed and he steadied her on her feet. "Don't be ridiculous, I am but one woman."

"One that could easily have entire empires bending at her feet."

Even with blurred vision, she could see the lack of teasing in his face from his words. Smacking his hands away, she deemed this a worthy time to escape. "Remove your hands from me, sir. We are not that familiar."

Her knees were weak, causing her to wobble and to her dismay, he caught her again. "Then why did you save my life? Mine and that...thug's?"

He managed to whip her around to face him yet again, his hands on her arms as the men had her just moments ago. But this time she felt neither threatened or scared. "If I did not, knowing full well that I could, and let the both of you slip away to death. Would I not be just as responsible? How could I not save you or that man?"

"Ah, so it is a moral responsibility then? You feel bound to do it?"

Finding what remaining strength she had, she freed herself from his grasp. "No, sir I do not feel an obligation in my gifts nor do I feel an obligation in saving the life of another. I do it because I care for all creatures. No matter where they come from or who they have become. I have a heart!"

He glared at her, the strange tethering burning between them. "You are just selfish."

Her palm stung while his face turned awkwardly away from her, the red imprint of her hand lingering and blooming on his cheek. Guilt churned in her belly, but she refused to let this man see it, to see any more weakness from her. He had won this battle, but not the war.

She thought she heard him call after her as she fled, but that may have been wishful thinking.

~*O*~

Slowly, her eyes opened, finding herself back in her room. It was all the same, the twin bed that squeaked lightly with her movements and the dark pink and purple bed sheets that adorned it. The rain was even still pounding the window that overshadowed her bed, lying right next to it.

Everything was as she left it when she fell asleep. The only thing that was different, was her. She was Serenity, Princess Serenity. The woman the boys kept calling her all those months ago. They hadn't been mistaken, she had.

She was Princess Serenity. And the man in her dream… that was Mamoru.


	8. Chapter 8

Much love to my betas: DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, Knowall7, Masterray-5, and Nebelflecke!

I hope this continues to find you all well and healthy. And helps with any lonely feelings too.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_When it's gone, you'll know what a gift love was. You'll suffer like this. So go back and fight to keep it."_

― _**Ian McEwan, **__**Enduring Love**_

Unable to fall back asleep, she spent the rest of the night watching the rain and thinking over her memories. The girls were her guardians, in this life and the last. Now she knew why; she was their princess. The boys, they protected her just the same, until their will was stolen away and they became enemies. Even if they were the ones who ended her friends' lives, she found it impossible to blame them, the memories of their happy and loving faces from both lifetimes making it impossible to think of them as anything other than friends. Allies that were turned into puppets at a wicked creature's will.

She understood who they were. She understood who she was. So who exactly was Mamoru?

What had the boys and Luna been saying when she walked in on them? They mentioned Mamoru and an Endymion. There had yet to be any mention of Endymion in any of her dreams. However, if the boys were right, he would be looking for her. Was he an enemy? They made it sound as if he was a force of nature, gunning for her.

A chill ran up her spine at the thought, and she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad feeling.

Regardless of who this Endymion guy was, her thoughts involuntarily went back to Mamoru. Even in her memories, thousands of years ago, their relationship was the same. He hated her even then. All while she couldn't keep him from her mind. It made the dreams she used to have, ones of him chasing her through the gardens, seem even less real.

She was attuned to him, feeling what he felt, just as she had these last few days. Before, she thought it was her imagination, but it was real. Perhaps it had something to do with that coil of golden energy she found inside him? Going that deep inside a person had to leave a lasting impression, even in this life it would seem. She had accidentally forcibly tied the two of them together. It was a fact that filled her with guilt and even more sorrow, knowing she would have to feel all of his emotions for the rest of their lives and probably into the next one.

Why? Why did she have to love someone who would never love her? Was this her punishment for something? More than anything, at that moment, she wished she could rid herself of any and all knowledge of Mamoru, from this life and the last. But it was no use, he was there to stay, burned into her brain and imprinted on her heart.

Her knees curled up into her chest, wrapping her arms around them in a hug as if it would help the sobs that shook her entire body. She was deeply, madly in love with Mamoru. And he hated her with a passion.

As much as she wanted nothing more than to float away in her wallowing, she was inevitably interrupted.

A loud pounding reached her ears, all the way from the front door. Luna, who had been dead to the world up until then, sprung to her feet and stood in front of her. She was sure Luna's hope was to contain her in her room like she could stop her from leaving or whoever was at the door from getting to her.

Gently pushing the hissing fur ball away, she rose on slightly weak legs. Once at her door, the pounding had already stopped and instead, the sound of a very angry Minako replaced it.

"Where is she?!"

She could hear a few other voices, Zoi's coming first. "Calm down, Andy."

"Don't call me that and back the fuck up! Not a single one of you is to come near me or the others again. Understand?"

"Minako, calm down."

Kun's voice was soft but tight, his pain clear even as he tried to calm her. And it seemed to work somehow, Minako lowering the decibels significantly.

That's when she stepped out, finding all the boys somewhat surrounding Minako. All of them were backing off, save for Kun who stood his ground. The two of them were staring one another down, a mixture of pain, fear, anger, loss, and even love brimming between them. She silently wondered which one would win out in the end.

Minako's attention was only diverted by her presence, a tear slipping out before she could catch it. "Serenity?"

"You remember huh?" A sad chuckle came from her, almost painful in her chest as it bounced around.

"Yes… yes, I remember. What are you doing here? What are THEY doing here?"

"Your Princess was kind enough to save our souls, just as she saved yours."

Kun's eyes were still glued to Minako while she looked back and forth from Usagi to him. Then she moved out of the circle, coming to claim her.

"Usagi-chan, let's go."

She took a step back, escaping Minako's clutches and leaving her hurt and confused. "I'm not in danger here. And neither are you as long as I'm here. You should go home."

The broken look on Minako's face was more than enough to renew the tears she had only just stopped shedding. "I'm your guardian, Usagi, not them!"

She ran to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "I know that I do. And that is why I want more than anything for you to go. To leave before your memories put you in more danger!"

"What are you talking about! We fight together, Usagi-chan! And you are lucky we let you do that much!" She pulled back, glaring at the men in the room, "How could you let her fight? Alone!"

"She gave us no other choice!" Neph took a step towards her and Minako, but Kun gave him a dangerous look, causing him to step right back.

"Minako, what do you remember?"

Her eyes danced around the room, taking in each and every one of them. "I remember enough."

"Do you remember how we were not in control of ourselves?!"

Zoi's face was beet red while the rest of him was shaking. Minako looked at him with cold eyes. "And that makes it okay? Killing my friends? And trying to again in this life?"

"Of course, it doesn't and you know it. You were the one who helped us break out of Beryl's control the last time!"

She looked at her, Minako remaining silent at Zoi's accusation, proving it to be true. "She knows. She is just using it as an excuse."

Turning to glance at Kun, she turned back, finding Minako shaking. Her eyes burned with angry tears. "You know nothing."

It was a menacing whisper, so harsh it whipped at her heart as it surely did Kun's. Silence fell over them and Minako took a small step away from her, taking in the small apartment for the first time. A grimace formed slowly on her face but then a smile returned when she looked back at her.

"So, where's your room?"

She pointed, silent and Minako moved towards it. "What are you doing?"

Minako didn't even look back or ask for permission from her. "If Usagi is here, then I am here. Get used to it!"

Minako disappeared inside her room and she dared to look back, slowly taking in the miffed looks on everyone's faces. Save for Kun, who looked like he might throw up.

~*O*~

"Do we have to?"

Minako whined, her voice echoing off the steel walls and only adding to the edge her voice had.

"You were the one that said, '_Where Usagi goes, I go'_. And Usagi goes to train, at five am, every day."

Zoi mocked the Goddess of Love, who shot him a glare that had everyone but her grimacing. She couldn't help but giggle, even if she still wasn't herself.

Her dream from a few nights ago still plagued her. And she was yet to dream any more about Mamoru or of the man that chased her in the garden. Most of her dreams lately revolved around Minako or the boys. Sometimes both. It was starting to become clear to her that those she spent the most time with were the ones she dreamed about.

Having not been to the Crown in a few days, she had avoided both her dreams and Mamoru, not seeing either since the last attack. But she had a shift that day and there was no getting around it, she would have to see Mamoru because something told her he would definitely be there.

Zoi swung at Minako, the two being partnered for sparring for the day, but she dodged. Dropping to her knees, she sunk her fist into Zoi's gut, causing the now slack-jawed man to fall to his knees in front of her. She jumped back up, gloating over him, while Kun hovered over them both.

"Zoi! You're pulling your punches!"

Zoi, still on the ground, shook his head as he continued to ache. "How do you expect me to fight full force with you glaring over us?!"

He had a point, Kun had not taken his eyes off the two of them for longer than a second, managing to keep watch on them while sparring with her. It was a bit of an insult if you asked her, the silver-haired man holding his own even with his attention divided.

Kun reached down, grabbing Zoi by the collar and hoisted him back to his feet. "Keep this up and I will have you two against one from now on!"

"If you're so good, then why don't you show me?"

Everyone stopped. Looking and waiting to see if Kun would take the bait. "You want to spar with me?"

Minako shrugged, putting her hands on her hips. "Makes sense doesn't it? Leader of the Shitennou against the leader of the Senshi. Plus, it will give me a chance to get revenge for a few things in the past."

"Holding a grudge? After all this time? I suppose it wouldn't be you if you didn't."

Kun actually smirked at Minako's frustration. Without another word, the two started circling, the spar had begun and everyone else's stopped. Standing around, giving plenty of space, everyone watched.

Minako moved first, running at Kun, but he just braced himself. She hit and he used her momentum to send her flying over him, landing hard on her back. They all sucked in air harshly through their teeth while Kun just chuckled. Minako hit her fists on the ground in anger and got back to her feet a second later.

They were circling again and while the group watched, looking for the next move and focusing on tactics, she was watching a different dance. Emotions were flashing across the couple's faces. Just like the night Minako had stormed in and demanded to stay. She had barely seen the two say two words to one another since that night and yet, here they were touching and antagonizing one another.

This time, Kun struck first, his fist coming dangerously close to connecting with Minako's jaw. She twisted, her head moving out of the way to watch his hand sail by, while her hands reached up and grabbed his wrist.

Taking a step behind her, Minako hurled Kun over her head and onto the floor. He popped back up, crouching on his toes, and swept Minako's feet out from under her. She jumped like she was playing jump rope and landed a foot on Kun's shoulder, sending him spiraling again. Running towards him, Minako had every intention of stomping on him while he was down, but he rolled out of the way at the last second. Minako chased him, her foot hitting the paved ground hard over and over again. Until Kun got tired of it and let her foot come down on him. His hands shot up at the last second, grabbing hold of her foot and twisting it hard in his palms.

Minako spun like a top, falling to her side with a loud grunt. Kun stood, standing over her with a hand out to help. She took one look, batted it away, and then kicked him hard in the gut, popping up onto her feet just as he had seconds ago.

Kun stumbled back, hitting the wall. But then he pushed off it, using it to fuel himself. Minako was running after him and not paying as close attention as she should because she missed his change in direction. Instead of going away from her, he was now heading right for her.

His forearm struck her neck, sending her backward and to the ground yet again, hard. Kun walked over to her, bending slightly at the waist and offering her a hand up again. This time, Minako kicked his foot out from under him, causing him to fall face first next to her.

She rolled over, grabbing his shoulders hard and flipping him over to straddle him. She punched him a few times before he flipped them over, laying with all his weight on her while holding her wrists, pinning them above her head.

The group, who had been watching as the couple slowly worked their way towards the back of the warehouse and away from them, now slowly made their way over to them. The two of them appeared to be lost in their own little world, Kun whispering to Minako. All the while, Minako fought against him, pulling at her hands and grunting from the strain. Then Kun said something, she could have sworn he said, "This brings back memories", but she was still pretty far away.

Whatever he said, Minako stilled after that, going into a strange zen-like state. Once she was calm, Kun stood, dragging her up with him by the hold he still had on her wrists. She did not miss the deep blush that was splattered all over Minako's face or how it extended down her neck when she found the lot of them standing nearby and watching.

Marching past him, she made sure to hit his shoulder with hers as she passed, the soldier letting her knock him back a step but not following her with his eyes.

Minako wrapped an arm around her and whipped her around. "Come on, Usagi, let's get ready for school."

~*O*~

Lockers slammed all around her, shoes hitting the floor only to have feet shoved into them. She stood by the door waiting, when Makoto ran around the corner, out of breath.

"Usagi!" The tall girl waved at her over the crowd, coming to a stop before her and not moving towards her shoe locker at all. "I'm sorry, I have cooking club today and Ami got stuck helping with a project in her Science class…"

She waved her off, "It's okay, it's okay, I can walk by myself!"

"But...if you want to wait…."

She shook her head, Makoto's shoulders dropping. "I can't. I have a shift at the Crown today and I can't be late."

"Oh..right."

"But, I will see you there okay?"

Makoto looked beaten like she just couldn't stand the idea of Usagi walking alone for some reason. Something inside her told her, it wouldn't be long now until Makoto awoke just like Minako. Guilt and sadness churned inside her heart, but there was no way around it unless she completely cut them out and that had already proved to be impossible.

She pulled her thick peacoat around her tighter, the pale pink standing out amongst the blacks and dark greys. Silently, she wondered if standing out so much ever bothered her in her first life? Or any life she ever had? It seemed to bother Serenity so did it bother the first Usagi or herself or…..

Her brain started to burn, trying to understand the different lives and people she had been. She was just her, plain and simple. At least, that was what she liked to tell herself but there were so many memories buzzing around in her brain, she really had no clue who she was anymore.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice the footsteps that raced up behind her or slow to join her. It wasn't until she noticed her feet weren't the only ones in her view as she looked at the ground while she walked, that she wasn't alone anymore

Snapping up, she found Seijūrō Ginga walking next to her like it was natural and where he belonged. But it felt anything but natural to her.

"Ginga-san? What are you doing?"

He glanced at her and then back to their path. "I'm walking you home of course. Pretty young lady, such as yourself, shouldn't be walking alone."

"I'm fine I don't need you to…"

"I insist!"

She walked a little faster, as much as she could to put a little space between them and not be rude. After all, he was just being nice, it wasn't his fault she wasn't interested and therefore found his attempts creepy. At least she wasn't actually going home. She would have to lose him so he didn't see where she lived. He struck her as the type that would show up randomly. And then he would know she lived with a bunch of men. Given all that had gone around the school about him and other girls, she was pretty sure he liked to talk.

"So, where are we going, Usagi-chan?"

He walked a half step behind her so she turned her head to look at him, "To the Crown."

"Oh? Not going home? Is this a date then?!"

He was chuckling, but it did little to hide the hope in his voice. "No, I have to work. I'm sorry."

Hand held out towards her, he shook her concerns, although they were fake, away. "No, it's alright. I'm just picking on you… unless..?"

He raised an eyebrow suggestively at her and she swiveled her head back around in hopes she could pretend to miss it. But he still took a step forward, removing the small gap she had created, and reached out for her hand.

His hand connected with hers, a small spark flying across her skin from his touch. Even with the sharp sting, she was thankful, letting it force her hand away from his just as the Crown's door slid open for her.

"Oh sorry about that. Static electricity." He chuckled, "I guess we are just electric together, Usagi-chan."

Boring his stare into her eyes, he backed her up into the arcade, causing her to trip slightly. He grabbed her elbows, holding her steady. Dropping his hands down to hers, his touch popped against her skin again, making her mind fuzzy. Or was that his stare? She wasn't sure but all of a sudden she was struggling to focus, the words in her mouth trying to turn to mush.

"Ginga, look…."

"Please, Usagi-chan, call me Seijūrō."

She would have called him anything in that moment to get away from him. A bit rough, she pulled her hands out of his reach and stepped back, her mind clearing quickly. "Seijuro-san, I really need to get to work now. Thank you for walking me here. I will see you at school tomorrow…"

"I think I will stay for a bit if you don't mind…" she was about to say she did when he continued, "I've never been to a place like this. Do you play these games?"

She was pretty sure he was playing a game with her. "You can if you have money."

"Oh, that I have."

The way he said it, she was pretty sure he was bragging. "Well then help yourself. I need to go change and start my shift."

She made for the break room, somehow missing, until then, that Mamoru was in fact, sitting at the counter as usual. Which was strange, since she usually felt when he was near. His paper was up in front of him as usual, but he wasn't holding it upright all the way. It was slumped a bit with his shoulders. Still, it looked as though all his attention was on it so she hoped to slip by without a word.

Making it to the door behind the counter, she held her breath as her hands touched the wood, _almost there._ "Hello, Odango."

She froze, not able to even move to turn and face him. "Hello."

He was silent, the sound of his paper rustling, but she wasn't sure if he was putting it up or setting it down. She still couldn't manage to turn around. So instead, she pushed forward, opening the door and escaping.

After popping into central for a moment, she returned to the arcade, Mamoru still in his seat and Ginga still milling around the games. When he spotted her, he waved, asking her to come over to a particular game. Mamoru didn't say a word or look over his paper at all. The usual barrage of emotions that shot through her from him was surprisingly missing today, but she found she was glad for it.

Begrudgingly, she made her way over to Ginga, who was standing next to a large shooting game. She had never played it before, too loud and violent for her. She had enough violence in her real life and video games were her escape most of the time.

"Want to give me a lesson, Usagi-chan?"

She shook her head, "I don't know how to play that one."

"Oh? Well then maybe another one? One that you have played?"

Motoki glanced her way, catching her eye so she smiled, not wanting to alarm her adopted big brother, "No, I can't. I am working."

Ginga glanced at the watch on his wrist, "What time do you get off? I'll wait."

Motoki had started to make his way over, clearly, she wasn't being too subtle with her discomfort. "I have to go. Enjoy yourself Seijūrō-san."

Quickly, she made her way to the first "unattended to" table, her smile back up for real as she took their orders.

The girls made their way in as she finished delivering their food. They sat in their usual booth and she could see their minds going into overdrive already once they spotted Ginga.

"Ooooo looks like Ginga-san finally found you out huh, Usagi-chan?"

Ignoring Makoto, she looked around the group, coming up short one. "Where's Minako?"

Rei shrugged, "She said she had some work to do and would try to meet us later."

Translation: she was down in central with Luna, looking over the data they had on the new enemy and she would be back in time to walk home with her. "Okay. You guys want your usual?"

"Yes, please."

Ami flashed her a bright smile as she left, Makoto and Rei leaning into one another to whisper. She was afraid of just what they were talking about. Although, given the look on Ami's face when she returned, she was pretty sure she knew already.

"So Usagi-chan, Ginga-san and Chiba-san? Which will you choose?"

She almost dropped the plate of fries she was placing on the table, looking up at Makoto to find her honestly asking her such a question. "It is not even up for debate guys."

"Oh come on now Usa! Now you are being almost cruel, leading two guys on like this!"

Rei was shaking her head at her but this time, Rei was wrong, she was so wrong. "I have done nothing to gain Ginga-san's attention, that is not my fault. And Chiba-san….he isn't even a part of this at all!"

"Usagi…"

She carefully placed their milkshakes down, the three of them getting really quiet until she looked up again. "Usagi-chan, we just see more than you do that's all…"

Standing back, she held her now empty tray against her chest as if it would protect her. "I get it, you are just teasing me."

"No Usagi! That's not it at all!"

"I have to get back to work. I'll be back in a minute."

She fled, knowing their eyes followed her. It wasn't their fault really, she was still raw about anything dealing with Mamoru. They didn't know. They didn't know how much he despised her, this life or the last. And they didn't know how much it hurt her, given that she was in love with him and he would rather walk through fire than be in the same room with her, let alone talk to her without a hint of malice. After all, he said it himself, she was just selfish, wasn't she? Wanting him or her friends in her life proved it, she was endangering them for her own selfish needs. He was right.

Tears burned in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, she would not cry here.

It had been several minutes since anyone had checked on Mamoru. She knew because she had been watching, hoping Motoki would attend to him, but he hadn't. Motoki was currently stuck in the back trying to get a game to work properly. Leaving her with the task of refilling his coffee.

Other than their greeting, they had done well to ignore one another. Now she rounded the counter, grabbing up a pot of coffee on her way to stand before him.

Her feet had barely stopped moving when his paper crashed down around him, his eyes staring into hers so intensely, she nearly dropped the pot.

She could feel her tears swelling again and she forced herself to look away, pushing them to his cup so she could fill it, and not the counter, with coffee. With a shaky hand, her cheeks burned as well from her embarrassment, letting him rattle her yet again.

Fully ready to run away and never come back, considering him a satisfied customer and no longer needing her service, she set the pot down next to him. He could refill it himself for all she cared she just wanted...no needed to get away from him.

As if he knew her plans, he grabbed her before she could get away, his hand warm on hers. It was nothing like when Ginga touched her, that was the first thing she noticed. Ginga's touch only caused her pain and unease. Mamoru's… was warm and comforting. But that only made her feel worse at the moment.

"Usagi...we need to talk…"

Her heart raced, staring at their hands as he continued to hold hers. But she pulled away from that, looking to his face and finding it twisted in confusion as he watched her.

"Usagi… did you… do something?"

Now her face twisted in confusion while he turned pale. "No… I didn't do anything."

She felt nothing, only her own emotions. Whatever she used to feel from Mamoru was gone. The only thing she had to go by was the looks on his face that he gave her. All she knew for sure was he was confused and worried.

"Usagi-chan!"

She released herself from his hold and he snaked back, recoiling into himself as Ginga sat near them at the counter. She had honestly forgotten he was even here.

"Ginga-san. Did you need something?"

He frowned, "I need you to stop calling me that. Come on Usa, you don't need to be embarrassed about it."

She glanced back at Mamoru, finding him deeply engrossed in his paper. "Okay Seijūrō-san, can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to apologize and tell you that I can't walk you home today. My sister needs help...with something."

She did her best to slow the puff of air her body wanted to expel in relief, hoping to manage a little in making it seem like regular breathing. "That's alright Ging… Seijuro-san. You don't need to walk me home."

"Well, next time we will come here together. And not when you have to work!"

He gave her a wink with his smile and jumped from his stool before she could say another word. Not that she knew what to say in the first place. She couldn't help but look over at the girls, finding them watching her for who knows how long, their faces conveying a look of sympathy and lacking any judgment. She could also see guilt in their eyes and on their faces.

More than anything, in that moment, she wanted to go to them and make sure they knew everything was alright. However, dark blue and fiery eyes stopped her, Mamoru coming around the counter and stopping her from moving any further. Grabbing her shoulders, he spun her around and pushed her through the door to the darkened employees' lounge.

She was in shock, her getting pushed around, but also by the sheer amount of anger that was clearly pulsing from the dark-haired man as he pushed past her, deeper into the room and paced before her. The door at her back, she hinged on the idea of escaping, running back out before he had a chance to speak. But he would probably just drag her back in or wait till her shift was over and follow her home. This kind of anger came out one way or another. Better to get it all over with.

He had been silent for several minutes now, making her think he was going to change his mind and run away as well. When he turned to her, stopping his pace, she thought for sure that was exactly what he was going to do, stepping closer to her.

"What did you do?!"

The anger in his voice barreling into her had her almost knocked over by her confusion. "I don't know what you are talking about."

He started pacing again but kept his eyes glued to her. "Is this because of the other day? Because of what I said to you?"

Her eyes were locked on his, not that she had a choice. Anytime his eyes left the paper to hers, she was stuck. "What are you talking about, Chiba-san?"

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! Did you block it? Sever it somehow?"

With every pass, he got closer, until she could feel the wind from his pass bys. "Chiba… what are you…"

He stopped, standing right in front of her, looming. "I can't feel you! Ever since that night….that night you left me for the rain. And all day today, I've been trying… trying to...understand….."

"I didn't leave you for the rain...you CHASED me out!"

Her back against the door, he slammed his hands into it behind her, one hand on either side of her head. "Turn it back on."

His face was inches from hers and she felt nothing but anger. Or rather, that was all she would let herself feel, pushing him back by his shoulders. "No."

"Turn it back on!"

She shoved him harder, shifting him back from her a little farther. "Even if I knew what you are talking about or how to do what you asked, I still wouldn't do it!"

The frown he wore cut deep into his face but then he crumbled, nearly falling on top of her. His arms still around her, his head rested against the door right next to her ear. Her whole body tensed up, his sudden nearness overwhelming her into a frozen statue.

"Please… Usagi…"

He whispered, pitifully in her ear and she could feel her tears again.

"Mamoru…"

She reached up to brush the few stray tears that escaped, but he beat her to it, his fingers leaving tingling marks on her cheeks. Then his hands fell back to his sides, leaning back away from her. His face stoic, a vast comparison to the man only a second ago who was begging her.

"Why...why did you…."

She shook her head, trying to shake away any feelings she had at the moment. "Last thing I needed was to feel your anger. Along with seeing it in your eyes and face."

He hung his head, hiding whatever emotion he may or may not have had in the moment. "So that's why you shut me out…"

Moving around him, she became the one to pace, looking at the floor as she did. "I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't even know anything about it really. Only that I felt feelings that weren't mine, that seemed to be coming from you…" She looked up, regretting it in an instant, finding him looking right back at her with his deep, dark and endless pools. She pulled away, returning her gaze to the floor where it was safe. "It's not fair. Not to you, you didn't ask for this. It is all my fault. You were right, I am selfish…"

She wasn't sure what happened but all of a sudden, his hands gripped her face, forcing her to look at him. His face was dangerously close to hers and all her senses went out the window, barely able to breathe.

"I want it. I am asking you, right now, turn it back on."

She sucked in a deep breath, trying hard to regain herself. "I don't… I don't know how...I…."

"I am the one who is selfish, not you. Because I want...I want…."

"What if I can't? What if I can't turn it back on?"

Confusion coursed through her, the emotions that flashed through his eyes leaving her reeling as she stumbled to understand all that was going on. Why did he care? Why did he want her emotions running through him as his did her? And...why was he touching her? He looked almost sad at the idea of not having a connection to her anymore. She really had no clue, how she turned it off or how to turn it back. But she found herself wanting to try, just for him.

His thumbs stroked her face, the pads of his fingers dancing on the nape of her neck, all while his eyes danced around her face. She could have easily stayed in that moment forever.

But her stomach flip-flopped, her heart heating up and her communicator going off like a banshee fox. She reached up, taking his hands and gently pulling them from her face. "I have to go."

"Usagi.."

"I will try, okay?"

He gave her a nod and stepped back, letting her run out the back door.

* * *

Oh my goodness, the feels! THE FEELS! This is by far one of my favorite chapters. I have other faves but this one near the top of the list! Wanna shout at me for leaving off where I did? Feel free to drop it in that box below labeled 'review'


	9. Chapter 9

I kinda feel like you guys might be mad at me with this one? Another heavy flashback chapter for Mamo. Getting more info on their past while they sleep.

Be on the lookout for a new, short, chapter fic as I'll be posting my gift for the gift exchange! Master-ray 5, Golak, Sailor Silver Ladybug, and astrearose-silvermoon have already posted theirs and they're so adorable. Seriously good reads! They'll make you feel all warm and gooey inside.

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this fic! Especially with so many out there, I'm glad you found this one and took the time to read it! This is about the middle, there's still a lot more to go! I hope to continue to hear from you guys and that you continue to enjoy my take on the Doom Tree arch.

Thank you betas; _**DarkenedHrt101, sailormoon489, nebelflecke, Master-Ray 5, and knowall7**_ for helping me and understanding me. They have editing my works covered! Find and follow all of us on Tumblr for more updates, challenges, gift exchanges, and playlist for...well Nebelflecke's and my fics.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_All the most powerful emotions come from chaos -fear, anger, love- especially love. Love is chaos itself. Think about it! Love makes no sense. It shakes you up and spins you around. And then, eventually, it falls apart."_

― _**Kirsten Miller, The Eternal Ones**_

It had been five hours since she ran out the back door and he still couldn't sense her. Where she was or how she was feeling. For so long, he thought it a burden but then he got used to it, found it a comfort to be connected to her. He liked knowing how she felt in every moment. And even though he could read her emotions before without it, he liked feeling it. She felt so many emotions, ones he had never felt before and he was experiencing them all thanks to her.

But she said she would try, even though he was pretty sure she was only doing it for him. She didn't want his emotions in return. Not that he could blame her, who would want to feel what he felt most of the time?

Standing just inside his apartment, it never felt more cold or empty, usually having Usagi to keep him warm. But it was too late, and there was nothing he could do about any of it.

Not bothering to remove his clothes, he laid across his bed and prayed for more dreams like the ones before. Ones of knights and devoted friends and of Usagi.

He was overjoyed when the familiar tug came, knowing that his prayer had been answered.

~*O*~

Her bed was now overcrowded, housing Luna, Minako, and herself, the three slept almost on top of one another. At least it was a cold night, bitter cold in fact, but the sky was clear and there was not a single word of snow on anyone's lips. They had yet to get any this year.

"You should really step down, let me take care of monsters and the enemy from now on."

She shifted as much as she could away from her bed partner. "I can't have this conversation again, Minako."

"I'm serious, Usagi!"

"So am I!"

Minako let out an exasperated sigh. "Usagi...you are Serenity, like it or not and it is my job to protect you. Not let you run headfirst into battle and almost get yourself killed…"

"I almost died because you were too busy trying to protect me instead of fighting!" Minako crossed her arms over her chest in silent defeat. "Minako… how much do you remember?"

Minako looked over at her for a second, only to look back up at the ceiling. "Not much really. I remember that you are my friend. That I love you more than anything. And I remember Beryl and how she killed us all. How the men we are currently staying with helped with that."

"What about before all that? Before, when we were on the moon?"

Minako sat silent for a moment as if she was searching the deepest recesses of her mind. "I only remember a few things. I remember that you are our Princess, my Princess. And…."

She waited but it seemed as though Minako was holding something back from her. "And?!"

"I remember one other thing. Well, a person and I don't know if I should tell you or not."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't think you should know about him!"

"Him?!"

"I want more than anything to tell you to stay away from him and to keep him away from you, but Usagi, I fear that once he awakens, he will stop at nothing to get to you."

"What are you talking about Minako? Who is he?"

She let out a long sigh, the last of her will, releasing with it. "He is Endymion and he is a force of nature like we have never seen. He is...your husband, Usagi."

~*O*~

She kept her hood up, slipping from tree to tree until she was sure the coast was clear. But she kept her hood secure, making sure to hide her hair and her face. If there was one thing she learned from her last visits, her hair and her face were a dead give away.

This time she visited a town called Etheria, according to her map and textbook she took from Minerva. The town was alive with people, teeming with life and it made her heart race.

Stepping out into the warm sun, she resisted the urge to dance. But as much as she wanted to and as much as she wanted to rub her return in a certain Terran's face, she thought better of it. She was not here for him after all.

She had barely made it past the first couple of stalls when a hand grabbed her wrist and wrenched her hard. Now she stood in a dark alley, out of sight, while a man stood before her. The light at his back, she could not see his face but she did her best to hide her fear.

"I have no money, you can get nothing of value from me!"

"Oh but you see, that's where you are wrong. Princess Serenity."

She took a step back while he took a step forward, the light bending and revealing the man to her. "It's you!"

The man, the one who had led the band that attacked her on her last visit, now stood before her, a sneer wide on his face. "That's right, and I know just what to do with you this time."

oOo

He hoped the rumors weren't true, that it was just some drunken fool spreading vicious tales from town to town. But there were more towns that had heard of the Lunar on Earth to not be true. He still had to see for himself and hope he was not too late.

The pounding of his steed's hooves as they picked up clumps of dirt and tossed them behind them thundered in the still and quiet forest. It overshadowed the gentle breeze that rattled the leaves and the huffs of breath that came quickly from himself and his beast. They were both out of breath, but he couldn't stop, not now.

By the time he reached the fabled town, they were both covered in sweat and he feared he had maimed his horse. Whether or not he could be saved would have to wait, this could not.

Lacking on time, he jumped off. It was a small town just on the outskirts of Etheria. And yet there were more people than there should be, shuffling around and talking animatedly. Chatter that stopped at the sight of him, couples and groups spinning away and turning in the other direction away from him. His heartbeat at a funny pace, a mix of too fast and too slow as it flipped around unsure. But he was sure the rumors were true.

It didn't take long for him to find the small house, a large crowd gathering around the door. They were all transfixed on the goings-on inside but still bowed their heads and parted at the sight of him, moving to the side out of his way.

His eyes met for a second with a man, one he recognized. He had been the man that tried to take Serenity before. He held no shame as he gestured for him to enter the small house before him.

A few more people stood around inside the house and soft voices came to his ears. "You have suffered long with this affliction?"

"She was born with it, Milady."

"How awful!" The small crowd parted, revealing a tiny bed with an even tinier child on it, frail and impossibly pale. Sitting next to her without fear was Serenity, his blood boiling at the sight of her. "A girl of your years should be out, enjoying the sun and all the things this world has to offer."

The tiny child nodded, but then tears spilled out and her small frame shook. "I wish that I could, but you see, I am not meant for this world."

"Who says!" The girl shook her head and he watched on in silence as Serenity took the girl's hand in hers, stroking it gently. "Let us prove them wrong, shall we?"

The room grew silent, everyone watching and listening. He knew what they saw, a Goddess healing the small child, the color filling her cheeks more and more with every breath. He could see more, the power that flowed from Serenity, up the girl's arm and into her chest and body. It was beautiful, he would give her that, but that did nothing to quell his rage as she saved another person of this world with her power. Her magic is not supposed to be known let alone used on a human. She was trouble, the worst kind.

The girl opened her eyes, the blue of them shined brighter than a star as she jumped out of the bed and into her mother's arms.

Serenity remained seated on the bed, watching and recovering. It drained her to use such power and this was only one, he had heard of many others so far.

Her eyes finally landed on his and at first, she was shocked, feeling her just as he had the first time she dared to come here. But then he felt her indignation and disdain. He pushed, flooding her with his anger, and he had to hold back a chuckle as she almost fell off the bed.

The family finally noticed his presence, having been wrapped up in the "miracle" before them, but he was quick to silence their words. Grabbing up Serenity and not worrying about being gentle, he quickly removed her from the room without another word from anyone else.

He almost had her back to his horse, one that he was not sure would be able to carry him let alone both of them when she pulled free of his grasp. "You come to my aid again, but this time it is your folly. I do not need your help, these people will not harm me."

Spinning, she nearly fell backward, a combination of his anger he hit her with and her exhaustion. "I am not here to aid you, I am here to rid this land of you."

Fear flashed in her eyes and he felt it sorely. She glanced back at the remaining crowd, many still looking on after her. "I will go willingly. There is no need to create a fuss."

"I am not going to kill you."

A pang of hurt hit him as her surprise came again. She actually believed him to be a heartless thug. "Then what is it you plan to do?"

"I told you, rid this world of you. I am sending you back home. Right now!"

He turned back to his horse but knew she was not following. Turning back, he found her almost as angry as he was. "You cannot tell me what I will or will not do, sir!"

"I can and I will!"

She took a step back. "They won't let you! I care for them and they care for me. They will not let you lay a finger on me."

"I would not gamble so my Lady. They may care for you but they fear me!"

"Why! Why do they fear you so? You are nothing more than a fiend!"

"If that is true then why are you so afraid?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot. Turning her head away from him as if proof. "I do not fear the likes of you!"

He stepped closer, her turned head and lack of awareness allowing him so. "Then why is your heart racing?"

She glanced back, seeing him moving closer and returned her head to watch him. "I just...I just used quite a bit of energy…"

"Is that what is causing your shiver? And your quick breath?"

Her eyes were wild and he could feel something from her, but it was not fear. "Yes…"

She still had a hood over her head and he could not help himself, knowing her identity was known making it a pointless gesture. Without a single word or movement in fight, he slipped the cloth off her head, her hair gleaming in the sunlight like the finest gold.

He would be lying if he said he did not find her beautiful, her pale skin like polished marble while her breast trembled below him. Her crystal clear eyes reminded him of the sea off the coast of Aray, the hot air and bright blue sea one of his fondest memories. Color rose to her cheeks, darkening the longer he stood in silence, taking her in. He had thought her pretty the first time they met, her indignation and disdain towards him had been off-putting. But now, her anger at him returning, he found his anger waning in her beauty. She was stunning.

But he could not forgive the offenses she had taken. Openly using her gifts on those of his land was an egregious act of treason in his book. And he would not allow the Lunars to have this upper-hand.

"Is this part of your plan?"

He could feel her confusion before he saw it. "What plan?"

"Your plan for take over? Woo the people? Show them the merciless powers of the Moon's Princess? The heir of the scruple-less Queen Selenity?"

Now she turned on her heel, trying to simply walk away from him. He grabbed her arm, halting her. She still fought against him, looking beyond to the group of people she had just saved. "You are scaring your people, sir!"

Pulling roughly, he had her back to his side, glaring at her. "Good, they should fear what happens to traitors of this land!"

"I am no traitor! I have made them no promises!"

She struggled against him and he pulled her in tight again. "The hell you haven't! The promise of eternal health and life is succulent fruit, even to those who could afford to pay for it!"

"But I haven't…."

"You have! You have promised them that and more. With your magic and your beauty!"

A few men neared them, not liking the way he was handling her in the least.

"See, even now, they come to your aid. Defying me."

He let his anger crackle and pop above them, bright white flashes in the sky that soon tumbled down, separating the men from them as it struck the ground before them. They jumped back, returning to whence they came, never to be a bother again.

He found her almost dumb in his grasp, staring at the ground where his light struck. No longer struggling against him, the short distance to his horse came with ease by comparison. Just as he was about to hoist her up on his horse, she stopped him, looking the beast over. Even in her fear, fear that shimmed up from the ground and rocked his bones almost painfully, she noticed the pain of the beast first.

With a gentle hand, her power slipped into his stead, mending and fixing what afflicted the animal. It whined, feeling once again like a young buck, and nosed her playfully.

"My people weren't enough, you had to bewitch my horse as well?"

She turned her smile on him, the brilliance of it knocking his breath away. But then it slipped from her face, her eyes sliding closed in an instant as she went slack. Catching her, he found she weighed more than she looked, a Princess with a healthy appetite. That was rare.

With no more fuss, he lifted them both onto his horse, happy to carry her the whole way.

oOo

The gentle rocking reminded her of something… like being on a boat on the Sea of Serenity. Was she on the Moon? No, she was on Earth, wasn't she?

It was dark, the trees creating a craven above them. Flits of light passed over them in shapes, the holes in between the leaves the only light that penetrated.

His eyes were straight ahead and if she remained silent and still, she could watch him for a while.

His jaw was strong, cut from stone, while his dark hair swept over his dark eyes. His coloring was like nothing she had ever seen before and he was...beautiful. But he was also dangerous, his power similar to that of Jupiter. But his was wilder, less tame than the gentle Juno. Yet, he seemed to have control over it. Was this the power of a regular human? She had never heard of such a thing, humans with gifts similar to hers.

Her heart began to pound when his hand reached around her, grasping dangerously close to her breast as he moved up her ribs. His other arm was under her knees, the reigns of his horse in his hand.

The moment her heart began to race, he looked down at her, no shock at her awakened condition. "And here I thought you would sleep the whole way."

Now found out, she sat up, looking around as the scenery passed by slowly. "You spoke of haste and yet, you travel at a snail's pace."

"I did not want to wake you…"

"The urgency in your voice…."

"Here you are again, speaking as if you are familiar with me."

Looking down, she watched the fabric of her skirts as they folded and twisted in her grasp. "There is no need to carry me, I will take myself home."

"I think it best I escort the lady. I wouldn't want you to change your mind. No this time I want to be sure you heed my warning and go home."

She looked back at him, a flush filling her cheeks at his nearness. "You think I never left?"

"I am almost certain."

Shaking her head, she looked away. "I did go, I went home. I just...came back…"

The horse seemed to be moving impossibly slow, slow enough for her to jump off unscathed. However, he seemed to anticipate this, his already tight grip only growing tighter.

"Why? Why did you return?"

She struggled to breathe, the need to get away from him overwhelming her senses. "I refuse to let someone like you frighten me away. I have every right to be here."

"Ah, but you don't! Travel to this realm is restricted. Forbidden even for royals. Which speaks volumes to your character."

"My character?" She felt something, just at the edge of her heart, something hot and fiery as she glared up at him.

"Yes. What kind of Lunar disobeys not only once, but twice! A royal Lunar at that? You must be truly wicked. Lacking in any and all respect."

Pressing her palms on his chest, she pushed almost desperately against him. Not to escape, but to give her some distance between him and her skin. "You still know nothing."

"Then teach me, oh wise one, why you of all would come to our weak and lowly world?"

He halted the horse as if to say she must sing for her freedom. Something she was sadly accustomed to. "I wanted to see it."

"See it?"

"Yes. The planet that swirls above my head. All blues and greens and whites. I wanted to see what those colors were up close. To know, beyond a textbook, what this land was like."

"And how did you find it?"

Turning her body, she refused to look at him any longer, facing forward in hopes of getting their travels to move that way. "I found it breathtaking."

His chuckle shook her down to her core, a deep and smooth sound that had her heart racing yet again.

With a click of his tongue, the horse moved again. Wide awake, she took in the scenery and yet noted, the slow pace.

"I am fully awake, Sir, so pray tell the lack of haste?"

She managed, through gritted teeth, to get her words out if even strained. One hand released the reins before her and instead snaked around her waist, pulling her in tight, her back against his chest and his mouth at her ear.

"Perhaps, I enjoy the lady's company."

* * *

Stay tuned! Be back next week for more!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"_You can't just make yourself matter and then die, Alaska, because now I am irretrievably different."_

_**-John Green, **__**Looking for Alaska**_

The warmth of her skin was still on him when he woke. His bed freezing, in comparison, making him want to reach out and grab her into his arms again. He settled for his pillow, squeezing his eyes closed tight, hoping to reserve her scent in his nose. After a few seconds, with the dream completely gone, he could take no more.

He still had no way of knowing where she was, the connection they once had still severed, but he found her quickly enough without it. She was bending over a table, handing out drinks with a bright smile on her face. She was just as she was in his dreams, warm and bright, everything he was not.

He didn't pretend to understand his dreams or what meaning they held with Usagi being his Serenity in them, but it didn't matter. They were one and the same.

Standing, she caught sight of him, her smile fading in an instant and it killed him to have that effect on her. Then she walked past him, ducking her head as if that would make her invisible somehow. But he just followed, stopping only when she went behind the counter, and she was lucky he did that.

"What can I get you, Chiba-san?"

Her eyes were looking at the small notepad she had for orders like she would actually need to write his down. "Coffee."

A cup appeared before him, her filling it up all while keeping her eyes anywhere but on him. Then she set the pot down next to him, something she did when she didn't want to come back.

His hand reached out and grabbed her before he had time to think about it. Her warmth spread through him like wildfires. And that's when he felt it. It was slight, a small ping, a tiny nudge of what he used to feel from her. Her emotions bleeding through whatever block she had put on them from him. He thought he had felt it yesterday, when he grabbed her and took her to the back, every touch sent small waves of her through him. But now, now that he held her tight, he was sure. He was breaking through somehow and whether she was aware of it or not, he wasn't sure.

Slowly, her eyes made their way up to his, bright blue orbs, taking his breath away as they did in the dream. He had no clue what any of this was, these feelings he felt because of her, from her, through her. And although he enjoyed every single one of them, he was terrified of the day they would stop and go away.

After not nearly long enough, she pulled her hand from his and he let her go. "Chiba, you should stay away from me."

"Why?" He was drowning, drowning in her eyes and her scent. Everything about her was pulling him so fiercely that the idea of staying away now was ludacris.

She sighed, breaking her eyes away from his and making for her exit. "Because I am nothing but trouble."

Reaching out, he caught her hand again, pulling her the rest of the way around the counter to stand in front of him. And she didn't fight him in the slightest, her warm glow making it all the way to his chest in waves.

"What trouble are you talking about?"

"You know very well what trouble I mean. You saw it for yourself. Monsters, magic, me? Remember?"

Although he would never forget, Usagi's limp body hitting the pavement while he could do nothing and then her changing into Sailor Moon before his eyes and he still could do nothing. NO, he would never forget. But he had put it on the back burner. And at Usagi's words, he had it front and center on high heat.

"You shouldn't be doing that."

He could actually feel her irritation. It mixed with her humor almost seamlessly and he felt it all, through their touch. "And what do you suggest I do? Quit?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't work like that, Chiba-san"

He involuntarily tugged on her hand, bringing her closer still. "Yes, it does. You don't have to do it, there are others."

She looked away, pain pinging in his heart as it did hers. "What difference does it make to you anyway?"

What could he say? That the thought of her dying or disappearing scared him more than his own death? That when she wasn't around, he dreamed about her just so he could remain close to her? Hear her voice and smell her skin? Should he tell her that the loss of their connection had been like a death for him? That he feared her dead until he realized, gleefully, that she was fine and then he had some small death of his own in the process? What should he say?

"It could be someone else. It doesn't have to be you."

A chill ran up his spine, her turning completely to face him. "It is my birthright, Chiba and not that I expect you to understand this, but I can't just stand around and do nothing when I could save people."

"So it is your moral responsibility then? You are bound to it?"

She blinked, looking at him with confoundment clear on her face. "What did you say?"

He could feel it, her heart starting to race and he knew. "You have them too, don't you?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She ripped her hand from his again, rushing away from him, but he followed, not letting her escape.

"Yes, yes you do. You know exactly what I am talking about!" She stopped at a table, clearing it of the remaining dishes and trash when it hit him. "They aren't just dreams are they?"

Dropping what she had, she grabbed his hand this time and led him away to the break room. Once inside, she tried to drop his hand, but he held on, knowing it would be his only means of a lie detector.

"Chiba-san, you really need to stay away from me."

There was fear...and pain. She meant it, but she didn't want to. "Why? Why should I stay away?"

"Because the dreams...you don't want them."

"What are they? And don't tell me they are nothing!"

She hesitated, looking down at their hands intertwined. "They are memories."

"Memories… but...that doesn't make sense.."

"It does but you don't need to know more. You don't want to trust me."

Her pain was almost debilitating as it rushed through him. "I trust you, but I disagree."

Pulling away, she got free of him, pacing before him while pushing her bangs up off her face with her now free hands. They were silent for several minutes and he gave her some space, but only for a minute.

"What is this, Usagi? What are these memories?"

She stopped, leaning against the arm of the small couch that lived in the break room. "They are from our first lives. A million some odd years ago."

"So… you and I… lived around a million years ago? But, what about the rest of it? You are a Princess in my dreams...a Lunar...that isn't possible, Usagi."

"It was. And now that I have been reborn… well did you not wonder where my powers came from?"

He had thought about it, but this was far from what he imagined. He thought it was just something she chose to do. Someone handing her the magical item that made her Sailor Moon and her going along with it to be nice.

"So you are a Moon Princess.."

"THE Moon Princess…"

"Okay, the Moon Princess from a million years ago and I am...who exactly?"

She shrugged, "How should I know?"

"Because you know more than me clearly?! And have been keeping all of this from me!"

She stood and he met her halfway, the two of them standing before one another like a stand off in a fight. "What would you have me do? Say, 'Oh hey, Chiba, I know you can't stand me but guess what, we knew each other in another life. One that occurred a million years ago in which I was not only a Princess but from the Moon! No worries, you hated me then too.'?"

He grabbed both of her hands tight in his and watched her eyes widen with the connection that flooded between them from their touch. "I don't hate you."

She swallowed thickly, he could see her tiny Adam's apple go up and down as she struggled to get her emotions in check. Knowing he could feel each and every one of them, she tried to contain them. But now that he knew more about this 'gift', he found he was able to dig into her and find all the keys to her castle. However, he was not subtle about it, tripping around like a fool. And she felt it.

Pulling her hands from his, she stepped away from him. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop… reading me! I don't want you to."

"Then stop blocking me out!"

Her hands flew up to her bangs again, pressing them out of her face. "I told you, I don't know how!"

"Yes, you do…"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do! You said it yourself, you didn't want to feel my anger. You pushed me out, blocked me from you and you from me. You may not have done consciously but you did it nonetheless!" His finger had pushed out, pointing closely to her face as it pulled him with it.

She slapped it away. "You're right, I pushed you out because you're nothing more than an inconsiderate, cold-hearted jerk! You didn't want it anyway!"

She was shouting, he probably was too. It seemed neither of them were in control at the moment, which he proved when he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her in close to him.

"I do want it, I want… I want…."

"What do you want, Mamoru?"

The sound of his name on her lips was like honey and he wanted her to say it again and again. Her hands found their way to his chest, grabbing tightly to his shirt. The only thing his mind would focus on was her lips… her perfect pink lips….

The door banged open behind him, causing Usagi to jump out of his arms and his reach.

"If you two are going to kill one another, could you either do it quietly or take it somewhere else? You're scaring the customers!"

Motoki slammed the door shut behind him, causing Usagi to jump again. Guess they were louder than he realized. "Did he actually think we were in here arguing?"

He chuckled but she remained silent and still. "When did you start having your dreams, Chiba-san?"

His formal name on her tongue again caused him to recoil inwardly. "After the warehouse… Why?"

She pushed past him roughly and he had to reach out to stop her from leaving him behind. "Because Motoki is right…"

"Right? Right about what? You aren't making sense, Usagi."

"No what doesn't make sense is us, Chiba, you and me, we don't belong together. You hate me. You can't stand me."

"You know that's not true!"

"But it used to be, didn't it? And what changed? Nothing, just those dreams. Whatever it is you want, Chiba, it is not me, it is Serenity."

With one last shove, she freed herself from him, leaving him in the now darker break room.

~*O*~

It was dark, darker than it should be, thick heavy clouds covering what light the moon would have provided. And it was cold, freezing, the skirt of her fuku doing nothing to shield her from it.

But the enemy could care less, the creature before them just as mean and menacing as any.

Minako, or Venus, hadn't been fighting with her for long, but the enemy was already accounting for her. This time, they faced two, twins with heads they exchanged back and forth with one another like dolls. Their skin was a mix of colors, their patchwork bodies made of various parts, not one matching the other. Their feet barely touched the ground, strings pulling them up and down like puppets. Every time she or Venus went in for a strike, they would pull up off the ground and into the sky to dodge it.

They were both getting tired and neither of them had laid one hit.

One of the twins went flying, getting hit from behind, the other being tugged by an invisible tie. They both tumbled, tangling together in their strings as they rolled.

"Would you two stop dicking around? One of you is going to get hurt!"

She snapped her head back up from the mess of limbs and strings. Kun stood where the creature once did, glaring at both of them now.

Venus put her hands on her hips, screeching back at him. "We have it handled, ass!"

"Then HANDLE IT!"

Their spat was distraction enough, the creature gaining it's bearings and making it back to its feet. Still wrapped up and tied together with string, they double-teamed, their energy pooling quickly. Venus got a shot off, hitting them dead on. They shimmied and shook with pain, roaring, but not stopping as they gathered their energy.

The dark energy shot out, first as strings that grabbed both of them, holding them down with nearly invisible tethers. Then the rest of the energy shot out, heading straight for Minako. Seems they wanted to keep the fight between her and them.

She struggled against her bonds, trying to get free and to Minako who only glared at her in response. "Don't you dare, Usagi!"

Their eyes on one another, a second passed like an eternity, a small smile on Minako's lips as everything went purple.

The light cleared, her vision returning, and Minako's eyes were the first thing she saw. Then she saw Kun, standing in front of her, taking the blow in her place.

Falling first to his knees, his sword in his hands, he swiped at the air, both of them falling to the ground as he did.

All of Minako's attention went to him as hers went to the remaining threat.

"You are going to pay for that!"

The twins actually shook, their fear of her palpable, and she wasn't sure why. Fury filled her regardless, pointing her wand at the two. They hadn't worn the creatures down, but her strike would at least hurt them.

But the blast that released from her was easily three times the size of her usual one, engulfing the twins and turning them to dust with one blow.

Her mouth hung open, the dust still settling when Venus' voice squeaked up to her. "Usagi…"

Looking down, Kun was in Venus' arms, and tears fell freely. With a shaky hand, Kun reached up and brushed them away. "Why? Why?! You are so stupid!"

A pained chuckle came from the fallen man and she knelt beside the two of them. "I have a lot to atone for, Mina."

Pulling him tight, Venus pressed him to her chest and he let her, not having the will to fight either way. She laid a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing the last dregs of her energy into him. She was tired, a lot of her energy had been spent that night. What with the 20 people that she had to heal just to get them to safety, taking out the beast with one blast, and now keeping Kun alive, she was past the point of no return.

Her silvery bands dipped and wiggled inside the man, her exhaustion not allowing her to be as steady as she usually was. After a second, healing large amounts quickly, Kun reached over and grabbed her wrist hard.

"Serenity, stop. That is enough, you are killing yourself."

He tried to pull her off, but she was attached. "Just a bit more, I am almost done."

Sweat was pouring down her back, causing a shiver to run through her. After all this, she was going to end up with a fever for sure. How… human.

She knitted the last of Kun's frayed body together, his back being torn to the point his lungs showed through his ribs. He would still be in pain, but he would live, his accelerated healing doing the rest.

Something popped and then sizzled inside her and then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Hope this finds you all well! Spring has sprung and I'm stuck inside (insert sad face here). On the bright side, it does mean more writing. Which reminds me...

THE FAIRY TALE CHALLENGE IS OPEN!

Writers, Artists, take yourselves on over to Tumblr and sign up! The link is on my page and the Fairy Tale Challenge page as well. If you don't do Tumblr, then feel free to PM me and I'll figure something out. If you do do Tumblr but don't art or write, please share the event with all your followers. Or tag an author/artist you REALLY want to participate. That's right, I said it, call them out!

Thank you, dear friends; DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, Nebelflecke, Master-Ray 5, and Knowall7!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"_Once there are no more obstacles to overcome,_

_no sudden closeness to achieve,_

_the eyes open the windows to deception and lies,_

_when two intimate hearts become strangers again,_

_that's how the love dies." _

― _**Tatjana Ostojic, **__**Cacophony of My Soul: When Love Becomes Poetry**_

He expected to enter a dark and empty apartment, but instead, he was met with bright lights and too much noise.

"You know, I gave you guys a key to be polite, not so you could come in whenever you please."

Zack and Nate sat on his couch, his tv roaring in front of them. Zack peered over at him through blonde locks. "There's too much tension at home. Nate and I needed a break."

"And there isn't too much tension here? Now that I'm home? What do you guys have to be tense about anyway? I thought you guys were like 'brothers'."

Nate shrugged, "That was before Karl's girlfriend moved in."

"Since when does Karl have a girlfriend?!"

They both looked at one another and then laughed like it was some kind of inside joke. Zack managed to speak after a few moments of unbridled humor. "When has he not been tied to this chick?!"

He slumped against his breakfast bar, looking out the bay windows to the lights of the city. "Guess I don't know you guys as well as I thought."

When he looked back at them, they were both staring at him oddly. "You weren't kidding about that tension huh?"

He shrugged again, looking away from them. "It's nothing."

Nate stood, walking over and slapping him on the shoulder. "You need a beer." Without another word, he made for the door. "Be back in a minute!"

"This wouldn't have to do with a certain blonde would it?"

His head snapped back to the remaining guest, "How do you know about her?"

He watched as Zack's entire body tensed, regret on his face. "Oh uh, you told us about her. Remember?"

"No, I didn't."

"I uh… You just look like the kind of guy that's into blondes okay?!"

He could tell there was more, that Zach was keeping something from him. But that was nothing new, the foursome was always keeping something from him. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the dreams he kept having. The ones of knights that looked just like them. And of course the ones of Usagi… or Serenity.

The raging emotions inside him at the thought of her were not welcomed and he fought them back with a passion.

Now his place felt claustrophobic. He needed to get out. "Come on Zach. Let's get that drink out instead."

~*O*~

She sprang up, finding herself in her bed. Minako quickly grabbed her shoulders and pressed her back to the mattress. "Lay down dammit!"

Not fighting in the least she looked back up at the blonde, her eyes red and puffy from her tears. "Kunzite?"

Minako nodded, "He is alright. Resting."

"Are you alright?"

She continued to nod. "I'm fine. But you scared the shit out of me… and…"

"And what?"

"I called for help…"

Minako pointed towards the door and she followed, finding a livid Makoto leaning against the door frame. Her eyes darted back to Minako's. "What did you tell her?"

"She didn't tell me anything! I got there to find you passed out and your friend covered in blood. What the hell is going on?"

She tried to sit up again, but Minako pressed her back again. "Nothing, nothing is going on. We are all fine, you should go home…"

"Fuck that!"

"Makoto!"

"Hush Minako. You two better start talking or so help me…"

Minako turned, facing her whole body to Makoto. "Minako, don't…"

But she ignored her. "Juno….."

It was one word, one name, but Makoto's eyes went wide in recognition. "How do you know that name?"

"You know how."

Bending over, she clutched her head, a whimper coming from her. "Minako, what have you done?!"

Minako glanced back at her. "What needed to be done."

Makoto fell to her knees and then looked up at them, her eyes bleary. "Serenity…"

"Dammit, Minako!"

"She deserved to know!"

"No, none of you deserve to know, you deserve a normal life!"

"It is my life Serenity… Usagi. And this was my life too. You shouldn't have kept it from me."

Makoto had her eyes to the floor now, refusing to look at either of them. "Makoto!"

Quickly, she got to her feet and stood before them. "I… need some air. I'll take first watch."

"First watch? Makoto this isn't the feudal era, they aren't coming for us now. They don't know who we are!"

"I need some air then! I will check the perimeter."

Two of them remained. "Minako." She shifted on the bed, looking right at her with worry on her face. "Do not wake anyone else without my permission, understand?"

"I am the leader Usagi…"

"And I am the Princess! So help me, if you go around me again, I will erase all of your memories again and flee to America. Do you understand? Now go check on Kun, I need some space."

Slowly, she stood from the bed and left. Leaving her alone to her thoughts. She was about to drift back to sleep when loud voices filtered through her door.

Finding her footing, she wobbled to the door, cracking it open and allowing the voices to come through at full force.

"You shouldn't be here Mamoru, really. It's a bad idea."

"What is the big deal? I just want to see Karl's girlfriend!"

She slunk back, keeping the door cracked to listen but hiding at the same time. Her heart was racing wildly, what was Mamoru doing here?!

"You guys use to be, 'Oh Mamoru, you should come over.' and 'Yeah, come hang out at our place.' and then two months you all stopped. Kept me away. I only came over to be nice in the first place but then you guys just ignored me?"

He sounded funny. Was he drunk?

"Mamo..ru. Now isn't a good time."

Zoi sounded strange too. Were they all drunk?

A door slammed open, coming from the room next to hers. "Would you idiots keep it down!"

"...Minako? You are...are you Karl's girlfriend?"

There was a beat of silence and she wondered if Minako had just ignored him and left. "Who is Karl?"

"Wait… that's not Karl's room.."

"Mamoru, wait… stop!"

The door was pushed open, shoving her deeper inside the room. Light from the living room filled the once dark room and even though the light was behind him and she couldn't make out his face, she knew that he was staring.

He turned back to the others, his finger pointed right at her. "What the fuck is she doing here?"

Neph swayed as he came closer to him, drunk as well it appeared. "Mamoru, chill. It's not what you think!"

"What. Is. She. Doing here!"

Thunder cracked loudly outside, just like in her dreams, Mamoru was mad and it was showing.

"**She** lives here!"

His head snapped back to her, confusion marring his face. The sky lit up behind her again and the crash was so loud, it sounded as if the storm was in the room with them. She jumped, but held back her whimper, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"So this is where you have been living? After leaving your family behind, you came here?!"

She didn't need their connection to know what he felt or was thinking. "I guess some things never change. You are still a judgmental prick!"

Thunder clapped loudly, and this time she felt light-headed. Not sure if it was the storm, her exhaustion, or the complete and total heartbreak she was feeling, but everything started to spin for a second. Long enough for Mamoru to storm into the room and catch her before she hit the floor.

His touch almost burned her, him probing her for information. "You're drained. Almost completely!"

His voice rose as he spoke and she managed to get her eyes open just enough to see him shooting glares at the others behind them. "Bring her here Mamoru set her on the couch quick."

Luna's voice rang like a bell and she wanted to fuss at her, tell her to be quiet, but she couldn't even get her mouth open. "Someone want to tell me what the hell happened?!"

"It's my fault."

She couldn't lift her head to see and know for sure, but Kun's voice now entered the conversation. "Kun, you should be resting!"

The sound of feet rushing told her Minako was rushing to his side again and she couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Kun...it's not your…"

"Hush! Stop talking!" Luna's paw touched her face, iterating her words. "You used too much energy tonight. You need to rest. That includes your mouth Usagi-chan."

"Someone want to tell me what happened tonight?"

"You don't need to know Mamoru."

"The hell I don't! She is practically a corpse, dead on her feet!"

Another boom and she cringed, her entire body tensing. "Mamoru, would you chill. And cut it out with the dramatics! Can't you see it is only making her worse!"

Moments passed in silence, no words, and no thunder.

"Happy now?" Mamoru mumbled, but the silence of the room made it clear.

"Yes, thank you." Zoi still sounded drunk and stupid.

"Shut up Zoi!" She heard a smack and knew Jad had hit him as well.

Someone was pushing strands of fallen hair out of her face, the pads of their fingers leaving tingling trails in their wake. "You should probably go, Mamoru."

The fingers left her face abruptly. "What?"

"This doesn't concern you, so you should just go."

Even in her semi-conscious state, Minako's words sounded harsh. The whole room was deadly silent, Mamoru's fingers on her scalp again, she could feel how helpless he felt. And how sad. It was crippling and it would have brought her to the floor had she been standing. It did more than enough to knock her out.

~*O*~

She was glad to find her little patient, Milko, who was just as healthy as she had left her. A few townspeople gathered, coming over to thank her or shake her hand. The last of which, was the man that brought her here in the first place.

"Your Highness."

He bowed slightly, and she gently smacked his shoulder. "You know better Darius. Just Serenity is fine."

"Forgive me. For that, and for my other offenses against you…"

"I forgave you long ago, you know this."

A frown creased his face, lines appearing around his mouth and eyes. "I'm afraid I have gotten you in a spot of trouble, Miss. And I will never be able to repay you for all that you have done as it is."

"I assure you, good man, my trouble is my own and you owe me nothing. I was glad to help."

She gave him her brightest smiles and he seemed to relax if only a little.

"I should be off. I dare not stay and cause you, fine folks, any more danger."

The scorch marks from her last visit were still visible, the ground holding angry black spots where the soil would never grow anything ever again. It was dead.

She wasn't sure where to go, but she wasn't ready to go back home just yet.

Taking a path she had never seen before, she followed its winding ways, twisting and turning her and causing her curiosity to a peak.

She hadn't been walking long when the sound of hooves thundered on the ground beyond the bend. Quickly, she ducked into a bush, ready to wait them out. As they neared, they slowed, and she wondered if they had seen her or maybe even smelled her somehow.

It grew silent, the occasional sound of a slow step of a horse. Loud sniffing came to her ear and she turned swiftly, a nose pushing its way through the brush and tickling her ear. She playfully swatted it, giggling as she did and then showed herself to the creature. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him, the same horse she rode on the last time. Her mysterious man's horse. She would recognize him anywhere just as he would her.

But he was alone, which caused her to relax.

Now he nudged her with his snout over and over again, almost knocking her over. "I am happy to see you too."

He continued to nudge her, then he took a small amount of her skirt in between his teeth and began to pull on her.

"What? You want me to come with you?" He continued to pull on her. "I don't think your master would be very pleased with that." He released her and stood with his middle right beside her. "Where do you want to take me anyway?"

He bent down slightly, making it easier for her to get on. She knew it was unbecoming, but she did not feel safe riding side-saddle on a naked horse, his bridle and saddle missing.

Reaching down, she grabbed the back hem of her skirt, pulling it up between her legs and tucking it into the belt that held her skirts in place. Her long hair in a braid down her back, she felt certain she was far less recognizable, but she still made sure her hood was secure over her head.

Climbing onto the beast, her skirts hiked up, even more, showing the high boots she wore beneath. If her trips here had taught her anything, it was that smart footwear was a must.

Once settled and as secure as she could get, she leaned over into the horse's ear. "Alright, let's go."

oOo

Their metal rang out like bells across the field, startling a few birds and taking flight as the partners danced around. The only sound was their heavy breaths, their swords meeting again and again, and the occasional 'hoop' from the three men who stood watching.

Ebony hair against bright white. If one were to place bets on the dark-haired man, thinking the age difference was in his favor, they would be sorely mistaken.

The two met again, grunting in the effort, the cool morning sun gave way to the hot noon long ago, and it showed with the sweat on their brows and tunics.

Moments passed, the two seeming equally matched ...almost.

Falling to his back, the ebony man dropped his sword in the process after having his feet swept out from under him and the white-haired man wasted no time placing the tip of his blade at the fallen man's throat.

"Watch your feet damnit!"

The ebony-haired man only chuckled his hands up at his sides. "You have bested me again Kunzite. Perhaps you are not as good a teacher as you claim!"

"It is you, sir, who have your head in the clouds and lack focus my lord." Kunzite reached down, offering him a hand.

He took it without hesitation. "Excuses, excuses. What will we do when those run out?"

The older man put a hand on his shoulder, a sign of his affection towards him. "I suppose you should feel fortunate to have me by your side in dire times then."

"And what shall I do if you are not?"

A small, almost unnoticeable grimace graced Kunzite's features. "Let us pray that time never befalls us."

"If Kunzite fails, then you have us to aid you!"

The long-haired blonde jumped in between the two of them, pushing Kunzite back in a challenge. "You only ever challenge Kunzite after he is worn out!"

Zoicite looked back at Jadeite, sneering. "Then perhaps you would like a go?"

The two shot daggers at one another with their eyes, pulling their swords out and beginning their circle. "I do not know why I need this knowledge. I have my gifts to aid me in anything."

Nephrite shoved him harshly. "It is befitting of a man to have such skills. And what if, Kami forbid, you do not have access to such gifts?"

"He is right." Kunzite sheathed his sword, deeming his practice over for the day. "You only have these powers as long as you are connected to the Earth."

"And just what do you mean by that? When would I not be connected to the Earth?"

Kunzite shrugged while Jadeite, not taking his eyes from his spar, called out over to them. "Perhaps when he is busy courting a certain Lunarian Maidan?"

A grimace pulled at his lips, the others only grinning in response. "That, my friends, will never happen."

"Um...My Lord ...is that, not your horse?"

Spinning on his heel, he looked out towards where Nephrite pointed, only to find his stead indeed. It raced at top speed across the field a good 20 yards away from them, but it was hard to miss the pure black coat of his stallion.

He quickly released his belt, dropping his sword to the ground. "My Lord?"

Glancing back, he began to trot towards the direction his horse disappeared. "It will only slow me down. Besides, as you can see, I am firmly connected to the Earth."

The ebony man raced off, leaving the other four behind who started to follow until their elder and leader stopped them. "Should we not follow Kunzite? He may need our aid?"

They looked on with curiosity as the man, stoic by nature, smiled. "Not this time boys."

oOo

The stable was dark and empty, not a soul insight, and the beautiful stead sauntered in as if he owned the place. Coming to a stop at what she assumed was his stall, she slid off and let him nuzzle her again.

"You got that pride from your master I'm sure. I wonder, is he truly your master? A palace horse, he must have stolen you. Now you are home again so no more fear."

Without fuss, the beast entered the stall, allowing her to shut him in. His nose poked out, giving her a few more moments of her affections towards him. Then, he pushed her harshly, almost knocking her over.

"What is the matter?"

Before he could answer, a knife came to her throat, causing it to constrict painfully in fear and shock. Her breath stuck, she looked back at the horse, only to have him shake his head at her.

"I have never known a woman who was so bold as to steal a man's horse. You are a woman are you not?"

Try as she might, she could not stop the tremble that ran through her at the sound of his voice. Such a large planet and yet, he always managed to find her.

"I was not stealing him, as you can plainly see, I am returning him. But I would not expect such deduction skills from the likes of you."

The knife gone, he spun her around, making the whole world spin. In a swift motion, he knocked her hood off and stood back, a smirk firmly planted on his lips. "Will I ever be rid of you?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, hoping to hide her racing heart, and his grin only widened at it. "It is I that cannot seem to rid myself of you! Do you actively seek me out?!"

He stepped closer, her breath trying to catch again, but she forced it back out. "Only when you actively break laws. And once again, I find you on the wrong side of it, stealing a man's horse."

"I did not steal him! He came to me! All I am guilty of is bringing him home!"

He stared at her, silent and contemplating. Then his eyes left hers, raking over her body again without shame. His face nearly split in two. "Is this what you Lunars consider riding wear?"

She glanced down, having forgotten her skirts. Swiftly, she ripped the hem of her skirt out of her belt and let it fall back to its proper place. Smoothing out her clothes, she gritted her teeth and kept her face down in hopes of hiding her embarrassment, knowing it was a fool's errand with this man.

"There was no saddle… I didn't want to slip off…"

"Then perhaps the lady should have left the horse where she found it?"

She snapped her head up, finding him much too close for what was proper once again, his eyes locked on hers. It occurred to her that, even though he spoke with anger and mocked her openly, she was yet to feel such emotion coming from him. Instead, all she felt was… glee.

"He found me."

"Oh really? He is a horse, not a bloodhound."

She shook her head, "I know not what that is but your steed found me… wait, he is not even your horse!"

His brows furrowed in confusion, a flash of a change in emotion, but it disappeared quickly and his smirk returned. "AH, that's right. The lady knows me so well, she even knows what horse is mine or not." He stepped closer and she stepped back, finding the door to a stall behind her. Her friend was deep inside, watching the scene, and not helping her in the slightest. "So what was the Lady doing, returning yet again, if not to steal a horse?"

Her heart was racing and her mind reeling, but she refused to let him know this, even if it was clear as day. "I was acquiring after my patients. I wanted to make sure they were still well."

"Why wouldn't they be?"

He placed either hand on the stall door behind her, caging her in as he leered over her. "I... I never used my gift on so many before… or so far from home. I did not know the lasting effect it may or may not have."

"So, you experimented on those people?!"

Her jaw dropped, the sheer indignation of this man fuddling her brain and she had to right herself. "I did nothing of the sort!"

"You just said…"

"I know very well what I said! But I did it out of no personal gain, therefore it was not… an experiment!"

She hissed out the last words at him but his grin remained hidden. "Is that why you sought out my horse as well? To see if he had keeled over after your magic failed?"

Pushing on him, even though it did nothing, she screeched back at him. "I told you, your horse sought me out!"

"And how did you find them? The people you touched?"

"They are fine!" His back and forth had her at her wit's end.

Silence fell between them, probably the first it had ever occurred. She refused to look at him, even with him so close, she would not give him the satisfaction. Instead, she kept her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes to the floor, counting pieces of straw.

"Thank you."

She whipped her head up, expecting to find him mocking her, but instead, she found only his sincerity. Which she found to be worse.

Silence fell again, but this time she didn't look at the floor. Instead, she kept her eyes on him, holding his gaze as he did hers. The only time he broke his eyes from hers was to glance down at her mouth. Not sure if it was her mind playing tricks or not, she could swear he was getting closer, his mouth moving to close the gap between hers. She wasn't sure until she could feel his breath across her lips.

One of his hands found its way to her face, cupping her cheek and pulling her chin up, placing her perfectly to receive him. She was sure to faint, having not taken a breath in so long.

Then everything stopped, his hand releasing her face so quickly she almost fell over, not realizing she had been leaning into it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her harshly towards the door, spinning her body and her mind in the process. It was then that she heard the voices, talk and laughter getting closer by the second. They had almost made it out of the stables when the voices entered behind them, calling out.

"My Lord!"

He tried to keep going as if he had not heard the words at all, but she slipped her hand from his grasp and turned, finding the stable hands on bended knee before them now. They did not bow for her, that much she was sure of.

She looked back at the man, the one she was now realizing she knew nothing of. He was annoyed. Even if she couldn't feel it from him, it was clear on his face as he glared back at the men with their heads and eyes to the floor.

"Lord?" He faced her, his annoyance fading slowly. "Just who are you?"

The rest of his annoyance melted away, amusement filling in its stead. "And here I thought the Lady knew me so well?"

* * *

OMG so close to a reveal! Who's going to figure it out first? Anyone wanna make bets?


	12. Chapter 12

Well hello there. Please enjoy this fresh update! Happy Monday all!

Thank you friends: LeCoeurNoirci, Master-Ray 5, Knowall7, Nebelflecke, and SailorMoon489!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Though lovers be lost, love shall not; And death shall have no dominion."

― Dylan Thomas

On reflex, she touched her lips, still able to feel his breath on them. Mamoru had intended to kiss Serenity. Which made no sense, didn't he hate her? She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, why did she need to know about Mamoru in their past lives anyway? They had yet to show her the significance of their relationship unless it was just to torture her. Maybe it was her punishment for dragging him into all of this again.

Sensing she was not alone, she looked to her side. Next to the couch in an armchair sat Kunzite. His mind was miles away as he looked out the window. Another reminder of the cost of knowing her, he sat a bit odd, his wounds forcing him to hunch away from comfort.

"You should be resting."

"I could say the same to you." He slowly turned his head, looking at her without the slightest hint of surprise. As if he knew she had been awake the whole time.

She turned away, letting her tears fall back into her ears. "Why is it like this?"

"Maybe we are cursed for some reason."

He didn't even question her, he already knew exactly what she was talking about.

She rolled onto her side, looking at him fully. "Who is Mamoru, Kunzite?"

Using his full, old name did not have the same effect on him as it did the others, he didn't even flinch as he practically ignored her orders. "That is still for him to decide."

"But you know him? How?"

"From this life...and the last."

"Which last life?"

"...both."

She turned again, looking back up at the ceiling. Clouds moved across the sky, casting strange shadows in the moonlight around the room. "I knew him too."

"I know."

She wiped at her face, a few more tears freeing themselves. "But I still have no clue who he is or even know who he is to me. All I know is… ugh, I don't know what I know, only that he hates me."

"Are you sure about that?"

Closing her eyes in hopes of stopping another onslaught of tears, she shook her head. "No. I'm not sure about anything. I thought he hated Serenity..but now….." Kun remained silent, not helping her mind when she knew full well that he could. "He hates me, Usagi. That I am sure of. He only showed anything but disdain until he started getting dreams of Serenity. Anything he feels for me now… it's for her, not me."

"Are you not one and the same?"

"...I don't know."

"What about you? How do you feel about Mamoru?" She glanced over at him, his wisdom clear on his face. There was no need to tell him, he already knew somehow. "Did you feel that way before or after you dreamed of him?"

"Before."

"And so now you intend to stay away from him. To, what? Protect him? Protect yourself?" She remained silent, only looking away from him as a response. "As someone who knows everything from your past and his, from both previous lives, I will tell you that that plan...never works."

A shiver ran up her spine, fear coursing through her at the thought. Maybe that is why they died, both times. Because of her.

Silence fell again and Kun's breath was beginning to slow, he was falling asleep again but she had one more thing she had to know.

"Kun...who is Endymion?"

She could hear him shifting in his seat, either from the discomfort of his seat or her question. "You will find out soon enough, Princess."

~*O*~

Makoto whined a lot less than Minako did when introduced to their training schedule. She also had no trouble knocking Neph on his ass, but she was pretty sure he was a bit out of it the whole time. Not that Makoto couldn't hold her own, she was just so nice to watch. Even in the roughest of fighting styles, she made it look like a dance. Her grace and agility were mesmerizing.

No one, save for Makoto because she missed the beginning, missed the difference between Kun and Minako. The two of them sparred together, becoming a set thing, and neither held back. But there was something different about it. A look here, a touch there. It lacked none of the violence of their first fight but somehow it was more like flirting or...foreplay.

Zoi got a hit in to her shoulder, knocking her back a bit and pulling her focus to the task at hand. Music was blasting as usual, but now it played a choice made by Minako. It sounded like something you would hear in a dance club; a loud bass and animal rhythm for bumping and grinding.

She had just landed a foot to Zoisite's ribs when it hit her, turning and coiling with such intensity, she crumpled slightly. His concern focused on her, Zoi opened his mouth to call for help when their communicators began beeping loudly over the music.

This time, it was Artemis' voice that came over the tiny speaker. "Girls! Tokyo University! And hurry, this one is ...I've never seen one like this before!"

"Let's go then."

Zoi gave a nod to Kun and now fear clenched her heart tight. "No, you said you wouldn't get involved!"

They were making for the door, leaving her behind when Kun turned to her. "I said we would stay out as long as it didn't get too rough. You have two greenhorns on your team now and the enemy is only getting stronger. Given that the two of you almost died last time…"

"Hey! I am not green and we can take care of ourselves!"

Kun glared over at Minako, neither of them backing down. "Then I guess we'll just be back up, won't we?!"

This was her worst fear and it was only getting worse. Every person she cared the most for was getting swept up in her mess.

~*O*~

The thing he loved about the campus this time of day the most, was no one ever bothered him. He could walk, headphones in his ears, a medical podcast on, and book in his hand open for him to read, and he didn't have to deal with anyone trying to talk to him. No girls asking him stupid questions like where the bathroom was or to come to a party. And no guys asking him to join their frat or sports team. The frigid air only aided in this.

No, the only people on campus this time of day were like him, focused.

Yet, still, he struggled, his dreams of the past week had not been happy ones. In all of them, his friends were covered in blood, and only some of it being their own. They mixed with images of him, his eyes black and empty. And of Usagi, always of Usagi. These dreams didn't show her smiling and laughing though. No in these...she was broken and crying before him.

Someone rammed into his shoulder, nearly knocking his book out of his hand. Normally, he could multitask, avoiding people while keeping up with his reading and podcast. But today he was extremely distracted.

He looked up and around to apologize, but there was no one there. _Little shit didn't even try to be polite. _Turning his attention back to his book, another person rammed into his shoulder, this time falling to the ground from the mistake. Shutting his book roughly, he stuck out a hand to help the guy up. But he just freaked, scrambling away as he tried to get to his feet and failed. _Was his scary factor out of control or something?_

The guy hadn't been looking at him though, he was looking behind him.

He turned, slowly with anticipation, and his heart stopped.

There in the middle of the quad, taking all of it up, was a huge...blob. It looked like a boulder covered in moss. But with arms, mouth, and eyes. It was as high as ten stories of the building it stood next to and as round as an Olympic size pool.

It was slow, rolling, or rather slithering, in his general direction. A large mass of people were running towards him, avoiding the creature with relative ease given its speed. But then it coughed, causing the ground to shake, and a few stragglers dropped to the ground. Already dangerously close, the creature's arms stretched out towards them as they froze in terror.

Before he even realized he was doing it, lightning struck the creature's hands, causing it to recoil away from the people on the ground. The monster took a 'step' back but the fallen people still didn't move. They were in shock.

"MOVE!"

A few heads turned looking back at him, waking up.

"Goddammit, RUN!"

Finally, they got to their feet and fled. Now there was no one but him around and the creature was staring him down. He twisted, hiding behind a tree and dropping his belongings before taking a deep breath and stepping back out. The people who had been on the ground a second ago, ran past him now, a few begging him to come with them. He ignored them, looking the beast over. He was sure it would come for him now just like the last time, the creature he faced with Usagi, attracted to his energy.

To his horror, it turned, heading for one of the science buildings. A building, which was full of people, all looking out the windows to watch.

He ran toward it, not sure what to do. He still knew so little about his powers, only knowing he could summon storms at will. The sky grew darker with his clouds and the wind picked up, summoning the only thing he could think of.

Lightning struck the creature, again and again, managing to push it back from the building. The people remained inside, figuring it to be safer, but at least they moved away from the windows.

The creature focused on him once again, staring him down with what looked like a glare. But it still didn't come after him for some strange reason.

More lightning crashed into the beast, but this was not his. Looking towards the source, he found a woman in green and white, racing over to the scene, her outfit a lot like Usagi's. Another girl followed close behind, clad in orange and white. Four men came around them, going to the other side.

His heart stopped when she bounded out, blue and white, jumping straight into the creature and kicking it with all her might. Orange shot a beam of what looked like pure light at it, and it cringed, stepping backward and groaning slightly. One of the men, long blond hair, slammed his palms into the ground before it, a sheet of ice forming and taking it off balance. It rolled, slipping to it's back and kicking legs up in the air. It was almost comical, the legs tiny compared to the rest of its body. The ground shook with its fall, giving him an idea, but it would have to wait till the right moment to try.

Sailor Moon used the closest building and the body of the creature to bounce back and forth till she stood on top of it. Everyone was cheering her on, telling her to finish it. But something wasn't right, he could feel the creature's energy, it was still coursing with it. It was just faking.

He ran as fast as his body would let him, wishing he could move like light. "Sailor Moon! Get down!"

She turned to him just as the creature retched up, flinging her off and across the yard. Her body arched high in the air, flying fast and far. He doubled back, keeping his eyes glued to her prone body. With incredible luck, he lined himself up with her trajectory, her landing in his arms hard.

It was luck again that he didn't drop her, a loud grunt escaping his lips from the strain. But he held on, her arms wrapping around his neck on instinct. It all felt oddly familiar like they had done this before. He had one hand on her ribs, dangerously close to her breast and the other on her bare thigh. Shouldn't this feel more weird or salacious? To him, it just felt right.

Her eyes were wide on him. "You shouldn't be here."

"You could just say, 'thanks'."

It was like she was in shock, her heart in turmoil at the sight of him. "Thank you."

Neither of them moved, the moment stretching on forever as he held her and her stare. It was only broken by the roar behind them, both of them turning their attention back to the beast. The design of it wasn't very well thought out. It seemed as though it was made more for show than for effectiveness. But it barreled on, swatting and fanning the air where the Senshi used to be, the smaller warriors being too quick for it.

Usagi squirmed in his arms, trying to get out. "Wait!"

He held on tight and she struggled even more. "I can't wait, I have to go help. And you should go hide!"

Looking back, he watched all the elements make their attempts; light, fire, ice, and a strange combination of lightning and nature. It reminded him of the battles he saw in his dreams. Which meant…

"They're with you? They're fighting with you?!"

"Who?!"

"My friends!"

Guilt coursed through her now while all he felt was relief, knowing she was no longer alone. Even if he couldn't help her. She felt his reaction and calmed, pressing her hands to his chest gently. "Mamoru, you have to let me go now."

He was slow, slow to put her back on her feet, and as soon as her toes hit she was ready to race back into the fray. But he didn't release her right away, holding her still for a second more.

"I will let you go… for now!"

Her heart raced, pounding in her chest and she pulled the arm he held out of his grasp before he felt anything more from her.

Matching the speed of her heart, she rushed back over to her allies while he moved closer as well. It looked as though the creature was beginning to tire, its movements even slower than before. The group continued to dance around it, easily getting hit after hit in with its size and slow movements.

The green Senshi, kicked it, hard and it toppled, tripping and fumbling. It was going to fall right on top of a building, the one he had stopped it from demolishing moments ago. Screams could be heard even from his distance. Worse still, Sailor Moon propelled her body upwards, wedging herself between the beast and the building, somehow managing to hold it off from completely collapsing. It defied logic, but then again, he could control lightning.

The group was racing to her aid as he was, but they were all too far away and the building was starting to buckle under her.

He felt something budding inside him, pushing and stretching, forcing his movements. Raising his hand, he directed a force of wind to push in hard from behind Sailor Moon, the force of it pushing the creature back upwards and on its feet again.

It teetered while Sailor Moon fell back to the ground, landing on her feet. The others made it to her side seconds later, leaving him to follow up behind them. Causing all eyes to find him.

"What is HE doing here?!"

The yellow Senshi, who he now saw was Minako, screeched at him. While Nate tried to push him back. "You shouldn't be here!"

He opened his mouth to respond when the ground began to shake and Karl started shoving all of them. "Move, NOW!"

Running to the right, they all managed to get out of the way just as the creature rolled by. It tucked its legs and arms in, turning itself into a large bowling ball of sorts. Rolling back towards them, it forced them to run again, this time all of them making a dive for the last four inches to safety.

A pile of bodies, they all fussed and moaned, shouting out about knees in chest and elbows in backs.

Sailor Moon managed to get untangled first, standing up over all of them. "Alright, I've had enough!"

Her tiny figure stomped over to the huge beast, Makoto called after her. "Sailor Moon no! You'll exhaust yourself again!"

The warrior glanced over her shoulder at them and he could see the glint in her eyes. "What choice do I have?"

With a shove, he freed himself, pushing the last of James' weight off of him. Jumping to his feet, he sprinted towards her, the creature staring right at her and her wand. He could feel the energy she had building, actually seeing the silvery threads that filled her body. It was beautiful and certainly powerful. But no way he was going to let her expend all her energy again. Not like before. The thought of her almost void of life as he laid her on the couch was haunting him and he had a feeling she was planning on using even more than that time.

He sidestepped her, standing in front of her. The creature stilled, staring at him but looking confused. Before Sailor Moon could say or do anything, he knelt down, pressing his palms to the Earth. He had wanted to try this before, not knowing how to even begin. But seeing her in danger, Usagi close to killing herself, it came to him like muscle memory.

The ground shook under them and cracked open, splitting, growing wider as it raced away from them. Soon there was a large hole underneath the rock beast. It fell hard, grabbing the edges of the Earth with an unsteady grip. Then he pulled the earth back together, crushing it.

Panting, he stood, turning to find her mouth gaping open. With his hand spread out wide, he gestured ahead of him towards it for her. "After you."

She managed to pick up her jaw and blast the creature, only having to use half of her energy, which was still more than he liked.

The others slowly made their way over to them, Zack looking like he might burst with excitement any moment now. "Yes! Now we have the whole band back together!" The girls shot him a glare and he cringed. "Okay, most of the band back together."

"We don't have anything together and this creature only proved it." Karl had his arms crossed over his chest and a mean glare on his face. "Sailor Jupiter, you were impulsive and rash, nearly knocking the creature into a building full of civilians," he pointed, going around the group, "Neph, you followed her lead instead of your instincts! Zoi, I don't even know what you were doing, icing the ground could have killed us all. Jad, you were too slow on everything! And Venus… good job."

The group groaned, Zack now pointing back at Karl. "Would you stop playing favorites. If you're going to insist on being a hard-ass about it…"

"Hey, what about me?"

Karl, Minako, and Jad turned their direction, looking at Usagi, while the others sulked. "And me? You didn't say anything about the two of us!"

Karl squared up, Minako next to him, the two declaring themselves the leaders of this ragtag team. Karl pointed a finger at him first. "You shouldn't be here at all. You have barely awoken! And here you are pulling tricks out of your ass…"

"Out of my ass? I ripped open the Earth!"

"Yes, and now there is a huge hole in the middle of your beautiful campus."

"Would you rather I sat on my ass like the rest of you and let Usagi rid herself of all her energy yet again!"

Everyone was deadly silent, their eyes dancing between him and the warrior next to him. Glancing at her, he found her doing her best to look impossibly small.

"He knows who you are?!"

Makoto took a few steps towards him, looking as if she planned to knock the knowledge out of his head. But Nate stopped her, grabbing her wrist and causing her to freeze.

"He knows who all of us are. Glamors don't work on him anymore. He is past that now."

Karl was eyeing him suspiciously, looking him up and down as if he could see inside him. Karl probably could, after all, he could see their energies as they shimmered inside each of them. Then Karl whipped his head over to James.

"First, we are going to have to scrub his face from the internet. That is level one as I am sure all the people in that building there have loaded over a thousand videos to their social sites."

James shook his head. "I hate technology these days."

"And then you," Karl whipped back to him. "Will be joining us for training. Five am. I trust you know the place?"

He grinned, "I'll be there."

"Wait!" Everyone froze again, turning to the small blonde who was shaking. "You're not serious? He can't join us-this."

Minako gave Usagi a sad smile, "He has already joined Usa, like it or not."

"No! No, no, no, no, no!"

"It's not your decision, Odango!"

She glared at him, returning his frustration and irritation in spades. But then she turned away, looking at the others. "I do make the decisions. I order it. I command that you leave him out of this! I forbid it!"

He had never wished for their link as badly as he did in that moment, wanting her to feel the anger he had seething through him at her demands. He settled for reaching over and touching her with his finger, a shock wave going through her from his tiny graze. She poked him, her rage billowing into him in return. Which left them both glaring at one another, refusing to break. Even when a few burst out laughing at them.

They didn't stop until Karl stepped in between them, breaking their eye contact. Several things dropped to the ground around them, being so focused on each other neither of them had noticed the nearby items; rocks, benches, and few bikes that had been lifted into the air until they crashed back to the ground. The benches splintered while a few of the rocks and bikes split in half.

That was Usagi.

Above was a swirling vortex of black clouds that slowly stopped their spiral and began to lighten. A funnel had begun to form but was now slinking back into calmer skies.

That was him.

"Both of you, cut it out! Last thing we need is an apocalypse all over a lovers' spat!"

Usagi blushed heavily, looking at the ground. He didn't need to have their connection for that one, causing a grin to split his face.

Karl looked him dead in the eyes, "What is your decision? Are you going to fight with us? Or listen to the Princess and stay out?"

He glanced around Karl, peeking at Usagi, her eyes still to the ground, a frown on her face. The last thing he wanted was to give her any more cause to hate him. But his desire to keep her safe was stronger.

"See you at five am."

"Then it's settled."

Usagi roared after Karl. "No, it isn't! Are you seriously going to ignore my commands?!"

Her eyes swept across the group, looking for someone to back her up. But it looked like the only ones on her side were Makoto and Minako, helping her glare at the men.

Nate shrugged, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Like I said before. You are not our Princess."

Karl grinned at her, turning and continuing his escape. Zack struggled to keep his laughter contained, bits of it escaping here and there. Earning him a sharp punch from Makoto, causing a chortle to escape from James.

Usagi grabbed Makoto and tugged at Minako. "Come on, we have school."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there SM fandom! _**I hope you're all well and safe**_. These are dangerous and crazy times, especially here in the USA. This is why I hope to keep posting because if you're like me, this is an escape. A happy place to go and forget the terrible that is right outside our windows currently. Or maybe not just currently, some of us have demons daily and all of this, the pandemic and the riots, is just another day in the neighborhood. Either way, this is not a space for that so I won't go any deeper into the details and my views than this because I have a point for saying this much to you.

You all know what's going on. And I hope that this chapter and stories from others help you cope. Or at least takes your mind off of things for a while. That it makes you happy. If it does, I want you to imagine for a moment if you didn't have this fandom. **_What if it no longer brought you joy at no fault of your own?_**

Did you imagine it? How did it feel? Not good right? Getting something you enjoy and love ripped away from you never feels good. Here's where I get to my point and I'm afraid I have to ask something of all of you. _No worries, I'm not asking for money_. I'm asking for your help.

Recently, my dearest friend and beta _**DarkeneHrt101**_ was targeted for some nasty bullying. We all get bullies and trolls in our lives and if it was a regular run of the mill sort of trolling, we would have brushed it off and kept going. But this was done to us by other writers in the fandom. I've been the victim of it for three years now, ignoring the hate that they continuously throw my way. Which allowed them to use and abuse my name and the name of my friends.**_ I had a review a few weeks ago, saying they loved how I supported others in the fandom in my ANs. I'm so glad you liked that and I loved doing it, so thank you for your review. You'll notice, I haven't been listing others lately in my ANs because it's been used for targets. _**My name and my friends' names have been dragged through the mud for things I highly suspect they are staging themselves for attention.

This isn't me asking for you to pick sides, this isn't middle school. I would ask that if you hear anything bad about me and my friends that you ignore it or know that I didn't do a damn thing of what they are suggesting. In the end, I don't care enough about these people to do anything towards them. As cruel as that sounds, you'd understand if you knew all they've done to me. I don't think about them enough to do anything to them like troll them. And neither does anyone that I know. So hopefully, none of you care either and are like me, here to enjoy the fandom.

The problem is, they really got to DarkenedHrt and she has since left the fandom completely. She deleted her work and closed up shop because the stress and anxiety their bullying caused weren't worth it. She had to leave for her mental health. **HER MENTAL HEALTH!** This is supposed to help one's mental health not wreck it.** But she's still suffering guys**. So what I'm asking is that you guys reach out to her. The only way I can think of to do it is through me. As I said, she deleted everything. A review or a PM just to show some love and support. Even if you never read her or liked her stuff, she was still a member of the fandom. _**A good, sweet, innocent, and amazing fandom member who's had her heart ripped out by it.**_ I hope all of you can relate to that, to the loss. Her leaving is the main reason why I'm considering leaving as well. Because it tore at my heart. _She was targeted just for being my friend and believing in me when others tried to tear me down out of petty jealousy._ She is a great friend and happily offers the same friendship to anyone who is willing and asks. She never deserved this. So please, please, help me show her that. **I don't want any reviews on this chapter, I want words of love towards my friend.** I will show her myself whatever you post for her.

She may not come back and I understand that but I don't want her to feel like this fandom is against her and hates her. I know it's not true because there are so many of you here and you're all so kind and giving._** Please show my dear friend the same kindness, she deserves it**_. I need some faith restored in this fandom as well, a lot of us do. There is a lot going on, more important things than a childish and petty fight. But doesn't that make sending love more important? Cause there isn't a lot going around outside right now. Isn't here, in this fandom, and during this troubling time, the best time to simply write some words that will change a person's day and possibly their life to better, happier times? Think about it and I hope to hear from all of you soon.

**Sorry for my rambling but this is really important to me and I hope you read most of it. Stay safe.**

* * *

**This chapter is lovingly dedicated to DarkenedHrt101**

**Chapter 13**

"_It hurts to breathe. It hurts to live. I hate her, yet I do not think I can exist without her."_

― _**Charlotte Featherstone, **__**Addicted**_

She had never needed and dreaded a training session more than the one she made her way to today. They were early, Makoto and Minako insisting on going with her.

"4:30 Usagi? Really? 5 am is bad enough!"

"If you hate it so much Minako, then don't come!"

Minako sighed heavily, "What kind of leader would I be if the two of you went and I didn't?"

Makoto shook her head with her, the three of them arriving at the warehouse before the sun or anyone else had risen.

Minako went straight to the stereo, claiming it before anyone else had the thought to. Her phone was plugged in and she milled through her music while they stripped off a few of their top layers. The walls of the warehouse did little to block off the cold, the freezing temperatures outside feeling the same inside. Hence why they warmed up.

Minako settled on a song, one she recognized for many reasons but mainly due to its incredibly suggestive lyrics, and turned it up on high. A few birds fluttered high above, the loud sound vibrating all the way to the top of the structure and scaring off its residents.

Beginning with stretches, they hit the floor, grabbing and pulling at their legs and toes. Then stood to do the same. Wrapping arms around themselves, grabbing and holding one another, pulling and popping until their limbs moved without agitation.

The whole process took about three songs, the fourth getting ready to play while she sat on the floor, using a raised knee to twist her back. The tune started and Minako popped up, her excitement filling the air.

"Oooooo, you guys remember that Zumba class we took last year?!"

"Yeah, no matter how hard I try to forget!"

Minako zeroed in on her, "Usagi knows what I am talking about!" She glanced behind her at the door and Minako read her mind. "Don't worry we still have plenty of time, now come on."

Her smile was released on her face and she let Minako pull her up from the floor.

~*O*~

James was dragging, making his way slowly to the doors of the warehouse. He was releasing a large yawn as his hand went for the handle. "Wow, James, I don't think I have ever seen you so out of it."

He shot Mamoru a glare, waiting for him to catch up, only a few steps away. "Yeah well, you haven't seen me when everyone's girlfriend moves in."

"Everyone's?"

James caught the look on his face and shook his head. "Makoto and Minako. Apparently, they don't hold grudges. Just like Usagi."

"They have a reason to hold one?"

James shook his head again, pulling on the door. "It is a long story…"

Entering the rust bucket, they were met with Zack and Nate, who stood stock-still. Their backs to them, he and James stood next to them only to be hushed even without a sound from either of them. He followed their eyes, music blaring from the stereo to cover any sounds they might have made. So when his response to the scene before them was a strangled gasp, he felt no fear that he would give them away.

Minako and Usagi were doing some kind of syncopated dance, but it was far from ballet or tap. Instead of smooth graceful moves, their bodies twisted, the moves edgy and far more sexual.

Makoto sat off to the side, stretching her legs high over her head and the two let out a loud laugh as they both messed up a part. But they wasted no time getting right back into it.

The four of them stood, layers upon layers of sweats and coats but the three girls didn't seem to feel the chill like they did. A pile of clothes sat not too far away, the three of them had stripped the warmer they got.

However, the longer he watched Usagi, the more he felt the need to remove his coat. She lifted her hands over her head, causing the hem of her shirt to rise up and reveal an inch of skin. Then her hips twisted, creating a figure 8 with them.

Someone nudged his arm, turning to see James gesture to the corner of his mouth, telling him silently that he was drooling. He shoved him hard in response and then returned his full attention to his blonde. Her hair in a high tail, she whipped it around and back and forth, reaching around to pull it from her back to her front.

Flashes started covering his vision, images too fast to understand, other than that they all involved Usagi. His head burned, causing him to grab it in response. But the images kept flowing by and he could actually feel her blonde hair hitting his face while bright blue eyes looking straight into his. He could feel her hands on his chest and the smooth skin of her back on his palms.

"Wow, you must really want to remember if you are getting them during the day!"

His mind still tumbled, looking up at the amused face of Nate and James. Movement caught his attention, Karl entering and standing just behind the three. He took a second, glancing over at Mamoru and then over Zack's head, who was still watching oblivious to his surroundings.

Karl was quick to put things together, smacking the others in the back of the head, their groans grabbing the attention of the two dancers and one pissed off Makoto. Nate and Zack just laughed, not noticing Makoto approach until it was too late. She took turns, punching their arms and shoulders, hard.

He was rubbing the last of his burning headache out of his temples, Karl's eyes on him. "Day visions?" He managed a nod and Karl chuckled. "I wonder what brought those on? Or...what they were of?"

Karl had a smirk on his face, releasing his gaze to glance back at the girls. He followed his eyes finding a very red Usagi, suddenly looking anywhere but over at them. Karl chuckled again and he found even he was blushing.

~*O*~

His arm, up to his shoulder, and to his back ached, yet he still managed to hold the sword straight. Even after a week, he still wasn't used to the added weight of the metal in his hand. Out of breath, sweat running down his spine and chest, it was hard not to still feel motivated with Karl standing across from him looking as cool as a cucumber. Well, not cool as a cucumber, more like a lukewarm one. He had managed to give the man a run for his money, getting a pant and a bit of sweat out of him. Add in the grimace Karl wore at him and he was feeling slightly satisfied, even if Kun was not.

"You are improving…"

"Thanks…"

"But it is slow! Do you want to awaken or not?!"

Rolling his back, he did his best to work out some of his soreness before running at the ass again. He was already coming an hour early and staying an hour after everyone else, all so he could train more, catch up with the others. Every time Usagi, and whoever went with her, left him behind for a fight, his blood boiled. He was determined to protect her. And apparently that meant awakening. So if that's what it took, that was what he would do.

It was dark inside the warehouse, the only light they had was sunlight. With the sun yet to rise, they fought in the dark. Kun felt it would help hone his senses. So the only light was the occasional spark of metal hitting metal.

"Ooooo swords? I wanna learn!"

They both froze, finding a curious-looking Usagi trying to pick up a spare sword, the weight of it almost bowling her over. Zack, or Zoi, stood behind her chuckling. Makoto was over at the stereo, getting it set up while Minako stood off to the side, looking at Kun. She was looking him up and down without shame and Kun didn't seem to have a problem with it at all. Which was strange given the man who waved off every girl he had ever seen approach him now seemed to relish the attention from the blonde. Guess Zoi and Nate had been right about her being his girlfriend.

The sound of metal on metal, that didn't come from him or Kun, caught his attention, turning back to find Zoi and Usagi in a mock battle. He could tell, Zoi was just messing with her. Zoi flipped the sword around in his hand and Usagi held on to hers with both hands tight.

"Put those down before she loses a hand!"

Kun glared at them, Zoi laughing as he dropped his sword, it clattering loudly to the ground. While Usagi wore an adorable pout, slowly setting her sword back where she got it.

She glanced up at him, catching her eyes. It seemed as if she only now noticed him, watching as she struggled not to look him over as Minako did Kun without hesitation. Even though he dearly missed feeling her emotions or thoughts, he didn't need the connection to read her all the time. This was one of those moments.

Her face flushed and she forced herself to turn away. He was all ready to go after her, tease and push her, see if he could get her to admit her thoughts out aloud. Instead, he found himself lifting up his sword to keep Kun's from slicing through his chest.

"Pay attention!"

"Oh yeah, like you were five minutes ago!"

Karl smirked, his eyes darting over to Minako, all while he continued to bear his weight onto his sword. "I can afford such distractions. You still have far to go yet."

~*O*~

She looked up again at the empty counter as if all her silent wishes would somehow make Mamoru appear on his usual stool. Now he either spent his time training, in class, or resting. It was becoming clear now, how his presence made the time go by so much faster. He hadn't been in since he started training with them three weeks ago.

Sure she saw him every morning there, but they were never paired together for training. Something she was very glad for, she already didn't want him there and to train with him, spar with him, would be too much. So they spent the mornings at a distance, something she conflicted with, wanting him closer and as far away as possible all at the same time.

With him confusing her for Serenity, it was hard to not give in and just let him think of her as such. But she wasn't Serenity. And there was still the issue of Endymion. If he was as strong as everyone kept saying he was, who knows what he would do to Mamoru when he awoke.

Plus, the gnawing guilt that he was her husband, even in another life, felt like a lie or cheating having feelings for Mamoru.

It was all too confusing, too much. What was she supposed to do? Be with the man she loved but loved someone else? Or be with the man she had never met and yet belonged to somehow? What happened to being a simple teenager?

Oh, that's right, she gave it all up, again.

Being Sailor Moon was supposed to be her way of helping others, it wasn't supposed to be like this! The constant head-splitting confusion of who she was and what she was supposed to do was starting to drive her insane.

At least her dreams had calmed a bit. Still, nothing to tell her who her supposed husband was. They mostly consisted of Minako and Makoto. A few of the boys and a few of them with the boys. She had almost no memories of Ami or Rei which were her own fault. Something she was determined to fix today, the two of them coming to pick her up after work today to spend some quality time together.

"Usagi-chan? Hey Usagi? Earth to Usagi!"

She blinked away her thoughts, finding Motoki and his hand waving in her face.

"Ah, there you are. You got a table waiting for you."

Struggling to focus, she made her way blindly to the table, pulling out her pad and pen to have it at the ready once she arrived. She was sluggish. She knew it. But the best she could do was fight it and to focus on the task at hand.

Her head down, she started by focusing on her pad and her writing. "Hello. What can I get you?"

"I wouldn't mind your phone number."

Her head popped up, finding a few of her classmates including Ginga-san. She knew he was a talker. "Hey there Usagi-chan. Hope you don't mind, but I told a few friends from school about this place."

"Yeah, this place is cool, can't believe you never told us about it Tsukino-chan!"

She found she didn't know the names of any of them save for Ginga but they all looked like they knew her. And at least they had the decency to speak to her formally.

One of them nudged Ginga, a smirk on his face. "So Sejurio-san, do you get any benefits? What with your girlfriend working here?"

"Yeah like free fries or games?!"

She stared at them and then at Ginga, waiting for him to correct them. He frowned at them and she was sure he was about to scold them for making such a false accusation about their relationship.

"Guys, don't be rude! Usagi-chan can't be giving us free stuff, she could get fired!"

Her jaw dropped. He didn't correct them, he didn't say anything at all. She was not his girlfriend! If anything, he just confirmed it!

She was so mad, she could spit fire. She needed to get away from them. Without their orders, she spun around, making for anywhere that was away from Ginga and his so-called friends.

Not making it far, Ginga grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He wore a sheepish grin on his face and she only wanted to smack him.

"I'm sorry about that Usagi-chan. They made the assumption all on their own I swear."

Sure they did. She believed that as much as she believed that his hair color was natural.

"But it's okay, right? We are almost dating aren't we?"

"We haven't even been on one date, Ginga-san."

He shrugged, ignoring her formal use of his name for once. "You showed me around the school when I first got here and I walked you home the other day…"

"But those were just coincidences!"

"Not to everyone else apparently. Really you should be thanking me."

She huffed, "And why is that exactly?"

"Well…" He broke eye contact, looking at the ground where his toes now scuffed the floor. "So many people were saying we were dating. I didn't want you to look bad…"

"So you what? Told everyone it was true?"

He looked back up at her with a grin, as if he should be rewarded for his kind act. "You don't want people to talk, do you Usagi-chan? Say you made it seem like we were dating for your benefit?"

She was speechless. He was blackmailing her. Forcing her to date him to keep her reputation intact. What would he do or say if she refused? How far would he take this?

"Look, it was only a matter of time anyway. I like you Usagi-chan and I'm sure, if you don't already, you will really like me too. So how about we just ...turn into the skid as they say?"

He walked away back to his table, leaving her in shock. She had never been this angry before. Well, Mamoru had managed to make her this angry, but this was different. This was a wave of helpless and frustrated anger. What could she do?

Tears began to pool in her eyes and she did her best to blink them back. When that didn't work, she rubbed a few away as quickly as she could. But nothing was working. She hated this, crying when she was angry. It was a stupid bodily response and it only made her feel weak. She was determined to make it to the break room before she made a show of herself.

The bell rang over the door and as much as her brain told her not to look, she did anyway, dark blue waves of concern only making her tears fall faster.

Making it to the dark safety of the break room, she knew it was only a matter of time. Not even bothering to hide or block the door, he would find her or a way in regardless. She gave up wiping away at her cheeks, there was no point.

Just as she knew he would, arms wrapped around her silently from behind, waiting for a beat before turning her around and pulling her to his chest. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to, with them touching, everything went through one another in a silent wave from their strange connection. For once, she was truly thankful for it.

Her tears slowed and he pulled away slightly, gripping her chin and pulling her face up to look at his. "Are you alright?" She said nothing, letting their connection speak for her. A few straggling tears slipped down her cheeks and he brushed them away with his thumb. "It can't be that bad."

In all honesty, it wasn't. But add in her continuous confusion of who she was and who she was meant to be with, and one more person trying to tell her the answer to all of that, her feelings be damned, was more than she could take.

A fire sparked inside her, roaring to life with rage and it burned away the last of her tears. With a gentle force, she pushed Mamoru away. "Usagi? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He was still touching her arms, only having pushed him back just far enough to stand on her own. "Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!"

She shot an extra boost of her anger through him and he released her post-haste. Like she was on fire because she was.

Quickly, she stepped over to the window, grabbing a basket of fries that had just been put up. It was for another table, but she would pay for them to make up for it.

Walking with purpose, she returned to Ginga's table, finding him laughing and joking with his table. Not a care in the world.

Slamming the basket down, a few fries flying free and onto the table, she made sure she had the entire table's attention. "Here you go guys, fries on the house!" They started to cheer but she kept going. "And enjoy them because they will be your only ones." They looked confused, turning to look at Ginga as she did, finding him as pale as a sheet. "If you think you can blackmail me into dating you, then you are not worth the time I spent trying to spare your feelings. I tried to be nice, but now, I'm done." She looked back at the boys who were cowering away to the back of the booth. "We never dated, we are not dating, and we never will. Make sure you spread that around the school….you know what, I don't care. Say whatever you want! You can say I'm a big slut for all I care. Those who know me would never believe you, they know I'm a good girl and their opinions are the only ones that matter!" Turning back to Ginga, she leaned in, pointing her finger in his face as he tried to slip under the table. "How dare you, how DARE you treat anyone this way! You better hope I don't find out more, that you have tried this on others. All those girls I hear you date and sleep with better not have been due to anything as despicable as the crap you just tried to pull with me or so help me…."

She stepped back, Ginga looking like he was about to wet himself. The whole arcade began to applaud her, but it only made her feel worse. He deserved it, he deserved getting called out and she deserved not being tied to him from his lies. But she was not used to such attention or being the one to strike a person. That was Rei or Makoto. It wasn't Ginga she felt bad for, it was herself, having lost that part of herself.

Keeping her eyes to the floor, she made for the counter, wanting to disappear in the kitchen or anywhere. As soon as his fingers touched her skin, she knew it was him, and even if she wanted to push him away, she couldn't. The amount of warmth and comfort he spread over her with just a tiny touch was overwhelming, drawing her in like a moth to a flame.

He pulled her against him again. The height difference was the next thing she noticed, after feeling boneless in his arms. He was perched on a stool at the counter, watching the whole thing.

At least she wasn't crying. Instead, she melted into him, letting him pour comfort all over her. She dug her face into his arms and chest, blocking out the rest of the world all while he stroked her back and played with her hair. At some point, she would have to go back to work, but she was finding it very difficult to leave.

"You didn't do anything wrong, you know?" He felt her guilt and shame. It twinged inside her at his words and he tightened his grip on her. "You did nothing wrong, Odango."

He was waiting, waiting for her to believe it. "Okay."

Pulling her back, she felt like a suction cup, not wanting to let go. But he pulled her back anyway and lifted her chin again. "Don't placate me, I know you don't believe me."

She sighed, struggling in his grip, wanting to just burrow back into him and never have this conversation. Reading her mind, he grinned, causing her to blush madly. She hated the connection again.

"I will gladly hold you forever Odango, once you stop feeling guilty for standing up for yourself."

She ripped his fingers from her chin. "I hate when you do that."

"What? When I… know you?"

"Yes, I hate it."

With one hand still on her back, he knew what she really felt, irking her even more. "I can't help that you are so… readable Odango. It's not like you can't do the same to me."

She rolled her eyes, causing him to chuckle. "Yes well, your thoughts aren't as embarrassing as mine so…"

"They are not all as tame as yours."

Something flashed in her mind, a thought he had that bounced off his brain and into hers due to their contact. She had thought, he was going off her emotions and figuring out what she thought. This was the first time she actually saw what he thought. It was fast and short but it had a lingering effect on her, sensations running through her from it. All she really saw was the two of them and a lot of skin. Even with her innocence, she could figure out what he had just been thinking about.

A gasp escaped her and he released her in an instant. The look on his face reminded her of the one she had moments ago. Clearly, he had not meant for her to see that. But the longer they used their connection, the stronger it seemed to get. Now they would both have to watch their thoughts when they touched. At least there was that limitation, not knowing if she could get the image he placed in her mind to ever leave, the last thing she needed was their connection to open up fully again. Who knows what they would see of one another then.

Mamoru stood, a hand going to the back of his neck and rubbing it. "I uh...I should probably go…"

She covered her mouth, hoping to contain her giggle, but it made its way out regardless. Mamoru actually turned pink and fumbled trying to get away from her. But then he stopped, turned around, and walked back over to her in a few steps. He reached over to her, going for her arm and she willed her mind to go blank.

With a tentative touch, he placed his hand over her elbow, gauging her one last time before he left. Liking what he saw, he smiled at her as he looked into her eyes. "Guess I'll see you in my dreams tonight."

She frowned at the reminder. Pulling her arm back out of his reach again and looking at the floor. _He thinks you are Serenity, remember? _

"Usagi?"

He took a step towards her and she took a step back, holding up a hand to stop him. "Just go, Chiba-san."

Somehow, she could feel his cringe at her cold and formal tone. But he obeyed, her watching his feet as they turned and walked away.

* * *

Please consider my earlier note. Thank you all.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you so much to those of you who read my AUs last week and reached out. It really made a difference. One note of clarification: This was not done by trolls or an unknown. These weren't guest reviews or critics on our works. These were other authors, ones we know and shared things with, ones we considered friends, that are now going around the fandom spreading lies about darkenedhrt, myself, and all of my friends. If it were just some guest talking crap, we would have ignored it and moved on. Because that's what we always do lol. Typically, I ignore people like these but they are attacking friends so I had to say something. Thank you again to those you have shown your support. DarkenedHrt loved all of your words. Those who read and review are the best people in this fandom. Those who just read are pretty awesome too.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"_I have poured my heart out …._

_And now I am empty."_

― _**Ranata Suzuki**_

He took in the sight of the warehouse, filled with bodies in motion. Neph sparred with Makoto and Kun with Minako. But he sparred with Zoi and Usagi with Jad. His irritation was on high that morning, having only dreams of his second life, fights with Usagi. She was absolutely adorable in all of them, blush raging on her cheeks and biting her lip when she tried to think of a comeback. He, however, was a complete jerk. Not much worse than how he treated Usagi when they met in this life. Or the life before that. Was he destined to make a bad first impression with her?

His focus was on her now, watching as she danced around. A punch here and a kick there, flipping back out of the way, spinning to catch Jad's jaw with her heel. It was definitely entertaining to watch such a small person get the upper hand on James.

Jad put a hand on her, somewhere he did not like and his irritation returned in spades. Allowing Zoi to knock him right in the jaw.

He took a step back, gripping his mouth and glaring at him. Zoi smirked, shrugging in response. "That's what you get for getting distracted. Although, I can't say I blame you."

They both looked up at the couple, the two of them up on the catwalk now.

"YOU TWO!"

They both jerked their heads, Kun glaring at them while Minako looked annoyed.

"Quit lollygagging!"

Zoi chuckled, "Lollygagging? Kun, you are showing your age man."

"Keep it up and I'll show you just how much age I have on you boy!"

He could actually hear Zoi swallow at the threat. "Hey don't blame me, he's the one who is distracted!"

Zoi shot a thumb over at him, ratting him out. Kun glanced over at him, up at Usagi, and back to him with a smirk. "When is he not distracted by her?"

"Maybe if you partnered us in a spar, I would be able to give you my full attention."

Kun made his way over to them, Minako going to sulk somewhere having lost her partner. "You and I both know that I would still not have it. In fact, I would have less of your attention than I do now."

He huffed, "Like you have any room to talk. I do pay attention sometimes and I keep managing to do so when either you or Minako is on top…."

"Enough." Kun's grimace quickly turned into a sneer and worry invaded his belly. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. You beat me in a duel and I will partner you with Usagi."

"What? That's insane."

"Oh, I am serious though. As it stands now, you are not ready to go against her. But if you were to beat me, then you would be able to handle it, I think."

At some point, Makoto and Neph had also stopped, coming over to join in the 'fun'. "You think?"

"What's going on down there?"

He looked back up, Jad and Usagi bringing themselves to a halt with all the excitement. Usagi leaned her over the rail, her head in her hand, tilted slightly to the side as she looked down at him.

"It's a deal."

They moved over to a large opening, Jad and Usagi coming down to join the circle that the rest were forming around them. Zoi grabbed up the swords, picking up the one Kun had insisted he use.

"Jesus Kun, you've been making him use a weighted sword?!"

Kun smirked while Zoi tossed the heavy sword back onto the pile, grabbing him a brand new sword. "How else was he ever to get any better than me if I didn't push him."

Sword in hand, he pointed it at him. "You are going to pay for that, my back has been aching for weeks!"

"Oh? Then tell me, how does that sword feel in your hands?"

He tossed it back and forth, it felt as if it weighed nothing. "Feels like victory."

"So, what exactly is going on here? Is Mamoru finally going to beat the shit out of Kunzite?"

He shot Jad a grin, "Hell yes."

"Oh good! Took you long enough!"

Neph glared over, "Chill Zoi, it's been a month."

"I don't just mean in this life idiot."

"Enough! The rules, no magic! That's it. Are you ready?"

"I'm re…"

Kun charged him, catching him off guard. He barely got his sword up in time to keep Kun's from going straight through his chest. Thrust and parry, thrust and parry. The two of them made their way around the warehouse, jumping on and off of anything in their way. Kun swiped at his legs and he jumped over his sword, managing to land his feet on his chest, sending Kun backward. Landing flat on his back from the move, Mamoru did a press up, getting back to his feet in one swift move. Kun walked slowly towards him, applauding.

"Very nice your highness."

"Excuse me?"

Kun just grinned, "But we are not even close to done."

~*O*~

Both men were dripping with sweat, the fight had lasted well past 30 minutes now. She just stood and watched, the two of them moving like a choreographed dance and not an unplanned sword fight.

Minako stood next to her, her eyes glued on Kun. "Kami, this is hot."

She glanced at Minako, but her eyes remained on her man, so she looked back at the two, focusing on Mamoru. Sweat had his shirt sticking to him and darkening the material. Deep down inside, she knew that if it were anyone else, she would find it disgusting. But with Mamoru….she found herself wanting to press up against him, sweat and all.

It probably had something to do with that image Mamoru shared with her, even though it was an accident. Every time she dropped her guard, the image popped back up along with all the feelings it evoked in her. She would feel flushed all over and her heart would race all while a chill ran up her spine.

She was getting the same feeling watching him now, heating up all over. She was pretty close to sweating herself, even in the chill of the warehouse.

Makoto moved from her spot to stand behind them, leaning into both their ears simultaneously. "You guys know what they are fighting for right?"

"Um...to win?"

Makoto giggled at her, "No, not just that. Mamoru is fighting for you."

"ME?!"

Minako gave her a look and she wasn't sure if it was out of worry or jealousy. "Yeah if he beats Kun then he gets you as his sparring partner."

Worry. It was definitely a look of worry. "Usa, be careful."

"I know, I know. But...he just won't listen to me."

"Did you tell him? Upfront?!"

"No, but...I don't even understand it myself, how am I supposed to explain it?"

"What are you two talking about?"

They broke away from the staring contest they were having, looking back at Makoto. "Usagi hasn't told Mamoru about Endymion yet."

"Who's Endymion?"

"According to Minako, he is my husband…"

"HUSBAND?!"

They both hushed her, placing their hands over her mouth in hopes of keeping her from gaining too much attention. Everyone was so focused on the fight, they didn't even stir at Makoto's outburst.

"Since when are you married Usagi?!"

"Since the Silver Millennium."

Makoto visibly relaxed. "Oh, well that doesn't count."

"Exactly!"

Minako shook her head at both of them. "The fact that she is married doesn't matter obviously. It's who she is married to! Endymion is not someone to mess with!"

"If he is so fierce, then where is he? Why hasn't he shown up and swept me away or whatever?"

"Because he hasn't awakened yet. He doesn't even know who he is yet!" Minako whispered, frustrated.

She turned back to the fight, letting Mamoru's muscles distract her from things she didn't understand. "I don't even know who he is and yet, I am expecting to fall at his feet whenever it is that he arrives. Well, he's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to just go willing with him wherever he pleases."

Kun and Mamoru got in close to one another, holding each other off with very little wiggle room between them. Their blades were at opposite angles, the only thing keeping them from slashing each other's faces was the blade in their own hands.

They stayed like that for a moment, pushing back and forth slightly, but no one overpowering the other. Then Kun glanced her way for second and grinned.

"If you fail Mamoru, I'm going to partner Usagi with Zoicite. And he is very handsy. Especially when he fights with one of the girls. But, I'm sure you remember that don't you?"

A roar came from Mamoru and Kun was thrown back. The next several blows came from Mamoru, his sword hitting Kun's over and over again, hard. It was as if the last 45 minutes had never occurred, Mamoru's energy back at the top. While Kun's was waning.

Mamoru took another powerful swing, barely missing Kun's hand and Kun lost his blade in the process. The metal flew far across the warehouse, clattering loudly in the distance while Mamoru pressed his blade to Kun's throat. They both panted but neither moved, glaring at one another. Until Kun burst into laughter that is.

Everyone was deathly still and silent. "Well done, Prince."

Mamoru stepped back, giving Kun room to breathe and lowering his sword. "You're dehydrated and delirious."

"Well then, go calm your prize."

Mamoru looked back at her, only to turn back to Kun in a second. "What..now?!"

Kun clapped a hand over Mamoru's shoulder, still out of breath. "The enemy won't wait, so neither should you."

"He means to bring about an awakening."

Jad, who had been silent the whole fight, was watching Mamoru and Kun intently. "Awakening?"

He didn't say anymore, just pushed her towards Mamoru with a hard shove. She glanced back at Minako, who gave her a warning look, but also said nothing. Makoto looked like a giddy schoolgirl. And Neph looked like he was waiting for something, just like Jad. Zoi settled in, all that was missing with him was some popcorn.

Slowly she stepped up to Mamoru and Kun just waved her over like she was some kind of present. In defiance and self-preservation, she crossed her arms over her chest. "And just why should I go along with this? No one asked me what I wanted."

"Do you want to spar with Mamoru?"

Her eyes involuntarily danced from Kun to Mamoru, both of them watching and waiting. Of course, she wanted to spar with him, having him touch her and her him, both of them all sweaty...what was wrong with her! She couldn't be having these thoughts, not now, not when Mamoru was about to touch her. He would see, hear, and feel all of it!

She needed to get her mind off of it, give herself something else to focus on besides Mamoru's large, warm hands...on her…..

"Alright, but if I win, I get taught swords!"

Kun chuckled but Mamoru smirked. "And if I win...you can no longer call me Chiba-san."

The room got silent again, everyone waiting to hear what she would say to such a challenge.

"Fine!"

"A gentleman's agreement!"

One of the boys shouted it out and everyone laughed. Except for her and Mamoru. They continued to stare one another down. Their contest had already begun.

~*O*~

He was already tired, the fight with Kun wearing him out. What was the point of all this? No way Kun wanted Usagi to win, he didn't want to teach her sword fighting. Hell, he wasn't sure why he taught him! Before it was a means of protection when he was on the moon. Now, what need did he have for it? He should be working on his magic, getting it stronger.

So why did he want to spar with Usagi again? She had a lot more practice in hand to hand and magic and his energy was low. He was struggling to remember why this was a good idea to begin with.

Oh yeah, other guys, touching her.

One thing was for sure, he was going to touch her, a lot, in this fight. Most guys, hell any guy, would find that a huge bonus. But most guys didn't share their deepest darkest secrets with one touch. He still couldn't believe he had shown her that the other day. It was completely involuntary. If he hadn't opened his fat mouth, talking about his dirty thoughts, it never would have happened. The bright side, Usagi shared as much with a touch as he did. The mind-reading thing was new and neither of them knew how to control it. Usagi was the only one to come close, cutting off what used to be an endless flow to a dripping tap.

It did give him an excuse to touch her, although not a very good one.

From the looks Usagi was currently giving him, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the inner workings of her mind at the moment. It was awkward, how do you even start a fight with Usagi? If he went by his memories, he just had to insult her hair. He was pretty sure she didn't need any encouragement at the moment, looking as if she was more than ready to tear him apart.

Someone turned the stereo on, the music helping some to break the tension in the room. But then he listened to the lyrics.

"Who put this on!"

Zoi gave him a small wave, grinning from ear to ear while everyone but Minako and Kun laughed it up. He didn't follow all of the song, he just caught stuff like, "Going to bend you over", and it was enough to give him the gist.

"FOCUS!"

Kun barked at them, even though he was pretty sure that was all about him as Usagi looked well into the 'zone'. She flexed, rolling her shoulders back and pushing her chest out. _Was she doing that on purpose?_

He didn't want to make the first move, of that much he was sure of. And he knew just how to get her to. "Ladies first, Odango."

She glared at him and he did his best to smirk in response. Then she took off, running straight for him and he readied himself. When she stood right before him, she jumped up, flipping over his head. Before his tired brain could catch up, she elbowed him hard in his ribs from behind.

He bent over and then down, sweeping for her legs and hitting nothing but air. When she touched back down, she kicked him in his shoulder, sending him backward and sliding across the floor. Doing a press up, he popped himself back onto his feet just as she tried to roundhouse kick him. He caught her foot and threw it up, forcing her other foot to leave the ground and flip her over completely. She landed hard on the ground and didn't move. He could hear her soft sobs and in an instant, he was by her side.

"Usagi?! Are you okay?"

Her fist connected with his face, sending him across the room. "You are too easy Chiba-san." Standing, he wiped away the blood at the corner of his mouth. She frowned, "And you are pulling your punches. Don't you want to win? I thought you wanted this?"

"Don't worry, I won't fall for your fake tears again!"

"You know, Zoi says the same thing every time and yet…"

He ran to her. She was distracted, too busy trying to rattle him and he had the advantage. Taking a stance, she anticipated his move, but she expected the wrong one.

He dropped his whole body, sliding into her like a base on a baseball field, and she fell on him hard. Her feet knocked out from under her completely, she was lucky he had been kind enough to break her fall. And as much as he was enjoying her on top of him, that was not the point. _**That was not the point! **_

Throwing her off, he forced himself to be rough and she rolled away. He popped up to his feet again and she did the same, running at him and jumping. She intended to knock him down with her weight. Too bad she weighed a bit less than that sword Kun had him swinging.

He caught her, holding her again. This time her knees were bent and one on either side of his ribs with his arms under her butt. He kept his fist clenched tight, keeping his forearms on her cheeks and nothing else.

She quickly recovered, punching him in the face a few times while he was defenseless. He probably should have just dropped her, but the last time he held her was the day Tokyo U was attacked. Even with her assault on his face, he struggled to let go. He had a better idea.

It didn't take much to pull the memory up, letting it flash in his mind, knowing it would mirror in hers. Her whole body tensed and a gasp escaped her lips. Then another image flashed in his in response. This one came from her and from the look on her face and how she scrambled out of his arms, she didn't mean for him to see or feel it.

He showed her how close he came to kissing her after she turned off their connection, letting her feel just how much he wanted to press his lips to hers. While she showed him the fight he just had with Kun from her point of view. He felt the heat she felt and how hard her heart pounded in her chest. And how her eyes took him in.

Blood rushed to her face and down her lovely neck. Now he felt heat rushing through him.

"You two taking a break already?!"

He glanced over, everyone still watching them intently. The song changed and so did Usagi, running up to him and staying firmly on the ground. She punched and kicked and he blocked, over and over again, catching every hit they sent one another. With every touch, their minds connected, showing one another just what they planned to do next, making it far too easy for them to anticipate one another's moves.

She kicked high, aiming for his head, but he caught it again, this time holding onto it. It was an impressive move, having to stretch her foot high over her own head to reach his face. And it had her in a lovely position which he held her frozen in at the moment.

"Would you keep your dirty thoughts to yourself?!"

Just as she said it, she involuntarily sent him another thought, just as dirty as the one he had been having.

"You first!"

He released her foot, letting it return to her. Only to have her send it sailing back at him again. This time when he caught it, she sent him an image of sparring with one of the boys. Zoi it looked like, and him grabbing and touching her as they fought.

Anger boiled up, intense, from somewhere he didn't really know. Before he could think to stop it, sparks of electricity went through his hand and into her.

She squealed and he released her, remorse and guilt spreading across him in an instant.

He wasn't even really sure how he did it, but now Usagi was panting heavily across from him, her eyes to the floor. Then she started to laugh. "So, that's how you want to play it?" Her head popped up, a smirk on her face, "Okay then."


	15. Chapter 15

Short chapter for you but it does cover a lot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"_The last time I felt alive – I was looking into your eyes._

_Breathing your air…. touching your skin…_

… _Saying goodbye…._

_The last time I felt alive…. I was dying."_

― _**Ranata Suzuki**_

He barely got his forearms up to block his face as she sent a wave of her pure energy at his face. Pushing his way through, he broke through, grabbing her wrist and pulling them apart. "It was an accident, Usa. I'm sorry."

She grinned wickedly in response, sending him the same image again of her sparring with another man.

A growl came from deep within his chest, wrapping his arms around her, containing her arms and pinning them to her. He let out shock wave after shock wave, only certain that he was controlling the level of them. Making them feel more like static electricity. A small, sharp pop on her skin.

She wiggled in his arms, trying to gain her freedom, but he held tight. Sending her another image, he thought of the girl that had wrapped herself around him in front of Usagi. Ginga was what Usa had called her. He left out the part where he felt disgusted at the obvious attempt.

Now Usagi growled, her hair standing up on end in her ponytail, along with a few other items around them.

The air changed, her forming some kind of bubble around the two of them. "Careful now Odango. You might give me the impression that you're jealous."

The bubble popped, the air in his lungs burning as the air shifted again. Then everything dropped to the ground and Usagi got her arms free only to grab hold of his face in both of her hands.

Another image. One of her and Minako laying in bed and they were talking about something. It was as if someone turned up the volume, Minako's words ringing loud and clear. "His name is Endymion...he is your husband Usagi."

He dropped her, hard. She looked up at him from the ground, her eyes a mix of guilt and sadness. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand, digging into her and searching all of her emotions. She tried to fight him, but he pushed hard. Looking and searching, for what he didn't know, but all he found was confusion, guilt, anger, sadness, and fear. There weren't any happy feelings towards this guy, this…

His mind slipped, trying to grasp at the name Usagi just told him of, but came up empty.

Everything was getting hazy and all he could see were his memories of Usagi. Going over and over every interaction they had in this life and in the past. Trying to find a connection with anyone that could be the guy she mentioned. His name was...it was….

His heart ached, something breaking and cracking painfully inside. He tried to focus, to see Usagi's smiling face and only that. But something inside him was breaking, tearing apart and he couldn't make it stop.

"MAMORU!"

He didn't even realize he had his eyes shut, squeezing them tight as if to block out reality.

Usagi had his face in her hands and everything was shaking. The whole warehouse, the ground, himself. The ground under their feet had started to break apart. She put up another bubble, this one to contain him.

"Breathe! Relax!"

Her words had no effect. Instead, she sent waves of comfort through him, putting a salve on his heart. Focusing on her, her eyes, and her mouth as she spoke, the ground beneath them slowly began to still.

Falling to his knees, she followed, not releasing him from her hold. He put his hands on her shoulders, intensifying their connection until the pain settled.

"Mamoru?"

He took his eyes off of her, looking around at the devastation. "What happened?"

"You blocked me out. Completely. I couldn't reach you. And then, I felt everything. The ground shaking and you, breaking apart inside."

Everything settled again, the only remaining evidence of their bout was the swinging chains above, the cracks in the floor, and the splintered pieces of items dropped by Usagi.

The group slowly made their way to them, climbing over the occasional pile of rubble. The others stopped, giving the two of them a wide berth, while Kun and Minako approached, yelling.

"Are you satisfied? Your little experiment didn't work!"

Kun had a heavy grimace on his face, looking at the two of them and not Minako. "I can see that, thank you."

"If you want him to awaken so badly, then why don't you just do it yourself? Tell him who he is?!"

With a heavy sigh, Kun gripped the brow of his nose. "We tried that already ...it did not go well."

"I am not doing that again!" Zoi yelled out from his safe distance away.

"Luna is right. There is only one who can awaken him...and she doesn't want him to."

Kun stared directly at Usagi and he joined him. The small blonde releasing her hold on him and backing away without a word.

~*O*~

Everyone Sittimoved quickly after Kun's words, sensing the need to leave. And she was more than happy to leave right with them, putting all her layers back on and gathering her things. Minako and Makoto were beside her, electricity in the air making everyone move with haste.

It looked like they were going to make it out without a word from anyone, gain their freedom with little to no cost. The boys were in front, making for the door while they followed. Mamoru was nowhere in sight but she wasn't about to look for him either.

She followed closely behind Makoto and Minako when he stopped her, grabbing her bare hand firmly. His anger spiraled into her as soon as his fingertips touched her. Even with her shiver, he held firm, causing the girls to stop and look back.

"I need a minute with Usagi." His tone did not match his feelings, making his words all the eerier to her.

The girls glared, unmoving. "Fine, talk!"

"Alone, Makoto."

Both of them shook their heads, their overprotective sides showing and for once she was glad for them. Then Kun and Neph doubled back, grabbing the two of them. Neither of them said anything, just gave a nod to Mamoru and pulled the girls towards the door. They both started to fuss but were dragged out the door so fast, neither one got a word out. Now they were alone.

He had yet to let go, keeping his anger flowing through her. "Chiba-san ...look..."

"Pretty sure I won that fight."

She looked at him for the first time, finding him glaring down at her. "Mamoru-san…."

"That's better…". He didn't sound pleased but that might have been due to the anger he had boiling inside him already.

He released her and she felt the air finally returning to her lungs, not releasing how shallowly she was breathing. "I don't know how to awaken you…."

"Well it doesn't matter, does it? Since you won't do it anyway?!"

She moved away from him, trying to escape his glare. "I didn't want Minako or Makoto to get their memories back, but they did anyway, without my help!"

"You heard Kunzite, Usagi. You are the only one who can awaken me!"

"You have been getting your memories just fine without me."

He let out a roar of frustration and grabbed a fistful of his hair into both hands. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because I don't want you to awaken!"

"Why?! What difference will it make?" He grabbed her hands, searching her. "What are you so afraid of Usagi? Who I will become? Everyone's the same, they are the same before and after they got all their memories back. Why? Because we are who we are! You are Serenity, Minako is Aphrodite, Makoto is Juno, and the boys are ...the boys! Nothing will change!"

She wrenched her hands out of his, tired of him knowing all her thoughts. "Everything will change! Just like everyone else, you will join the fight. You will put yourself in danger just like they have and I don't want that! I didn't want it for them and I don't want it for you!"

"Does it not matter what I want? It is my life Usagi, I should get to choose how I live it."

She felt like her mind and her heart was being pulled to shreds. Did he not get want she was trying to protect him from? "That is exactly what I am trying to do, let you have a life!"

He huffed, "Yeah the life you choose for me."

"But a life nonetheless! Kami, Mamoru, don't you remember? You **die**! Every time! Every time you have your memories, your powers, you die!"

Silence fell over them and he just stared at her, a blank look on his face as if assessing her and the truth of her words.

"Show me."

"What?" Her mind was spinning, fear washing over her.

"You have the memories of it, show me."

He took a step forward while she took a step back, shaking her head. "I don't know…."

Both of them freezing, waiting for one of them to crack, she thought it over. Maybe if she showed him his death, all of them, he would run while he still could? Leave all of this behind for the sake of himself. She would have to be extra careful just how much of each death she showed him though, too much might have the opposite effect.

Unable to look at him, she walked over to him with her eyes to the ground. Her hand shook as she reached over to take his. Her skin came into contact with his, a spark of gentle electricity popping against her palm from his touch. His irritation and anger washed over her again, but he lacked any fear. Already he did not fear death and she now made it her mission to give him that fear.

She started at the beginning…..

~*O*~

There were screams and shouts, angry and scared voices filling the air. But then they all died out, the air growing deathly still. He looked around, trying to find something familiar, but he was struggling, it all looked foreign. Then he saw her.

Gossamer gown picked up in her hands, moving it out of the way of her bare and bloodied feet. Her hair was wild, falling out of its usual buns and tangled. And she was running, hard. He hadn't seen her run that hard since she was late for school every day. And that was in their last life.

She was running towards him, her eyes searching and as she got closer, he could see the tears that stained her cheeks. Her eyes landed on him, but looked through him, she couldn't see him.

She ran past and he followed, watching her every move. Then his eyes strayed.

Piles of bodies were everywhere. Wide, dead eyes, pools of blood, and the smell of death was the only scent in the air. And still, she searched, sobs coming from her as she passed the bodies, stopping for a second at a few of them. She knew them.

He was surprised when she picked up her pace, moving even faster than before. A sound came from the distance, one he recognized and knew in an instant. The sound of swords clanging together.

They were at some kind of palace, but it was not one he recognized, it wasn't the one he had seen a few times in his dreams. This one was made of tall pillars of white marble and open spaces.

She ran across a dais, the gleaming stone now marred with black ash as portions of the castle was on fire. The sound of swords grew louder and he ran on her heels through the broken palace.

They rounded a corner and he stopped. It was himself, fighting in the distance, with Kunzite.

Usagi let out a sob that stuck in her throat but then continued to run towards the scene. Something wasn't right, why would he be fighting with Kunzite? This was no spar or friendly match, the swipes they took at one another were meant to maim and kill.

Usagi neared still, and he raced after her, wanting to stop her. She tripped, and loud cry coming from her, it gained his attention. The other him. Kunzite sized on it too, slicing him through his chest and stepping back.

It was a death strike, one that Kunzite had taught him just the other day. He was on his knees, already dead, but Kunzite still leered over him. Kun brought his sword over his head, planning on beheading him right in front of Usagi. She stared on, her eyes wide, frozen in fear and horror. He wasn't sure he could watch and there she was not even blinking.

At the last second, the him in the memory thrusted his sword out, shoving it through Kunzite's chest and heart. The man's eyes went blank in a second and he fell backward to the ground. He watched as his former self pant hard, turning slowly to look over at Usagi. Then, with a small smile, he fell the rest of the way to the ground.

The scenery shifted, the palace evaporating along with the many bodies and stench of death. Now he stood in a strange room, the walls looking more like a cave but there was a glass window in front of him.

Before him stood Sailor Moon, a man in all black with a cape of all things, and Zoicite. They were speaking, their mouths moving, but no sound was coming from them. Something moved just behind him, the sparkle of it catching his eye. Then it flew with impossible speed, aiming right for Usagi's back.

It was a swirl of blue, white, and black. The next thing he knew, the man in black was on the ground, a large crystal protruding from his chest and disappearing as Usagi fell to his side. The mask he had been wearing was knocked off, laying a few inches away, showing him that it was once again him on the receiving end of death.

The walls shimmered, fading away and changing again. This time, he was sure he was in a cave, the walls rocky and edgy. Jagged points coming to dangerous-looking points. And floor looked like black glass, endless and lacking in any abrasions.

But he had seen this place before. It was the same place he saw himself when he was attacking Usagi when his eyes held nothing but malice within them.

Sailor Moon was on the ground, under him and he watched in horror as he moved to plunge his sword through her chest. A bright light filled the room, so bright he had to shield his eyes, but he forced himself to look back. There, in his belly, was a disk of pure light. He fell back, hard to the ground while Usagi wept.

He opened his eyes, finding Usagi standing before him, tears streaking down her face. Her eyes were red along the edges. How long had she had these memories? Had to live with the knowledge of his death, of all of his deaths?

And now she cried, wallowed all for him. He intended to brush her tears away, to hold her still and brush them with his thumbs. He wasn't really sure how he ended up with his lips on hers. Pulling her in, he tasted salt on her mouth, all while warm and tingling sensations went through his entire body. How long had he wanted to do this? It felt like forever, wanting to taste her, to feel her. But he didn't hold her for long, releasing her again and looking her in her eyes. Her bright blue eyes.

Her lips were like a drug though, releasing her only to find he wanted more, needed more. She knew his needs, his wants, his thoughts and she didn't pull away letting him kiss her again and again.


	16. Chapter 16

Omg, omg, omg I LOVE this chapter. I'm so excited that we are finally at this one! I think you guys will love it too. Here's hoping!

Thanks for all the love and support for this fic! Makes me wonder though, do you prefer an AU or cannon based? I used to think cannon was more popular, still kinda do. But then I'll have an AU do crazy well so IDK anymore! If you have the time and interest, I'd be curious to know. My own personal satisfaction.

Also, _my keyboard is working_! It's magic... or something my hubby did yesterday cause he 'looked' at it, so my own personal form of magic ^_~. I'm afraid it's going to stop again though! And there's seriously not enough time in a day to get everything I need to get written done while it works (sighs). I've been focusing on my originals as of late, almost finished with one and I'm super excited about it. Thinking about taking a small break when I have it out to publishers for consideration to work on fanfics. So if you're waiting for something to update, it may be another week or two. Daddy Issues for example. It has one chapter left. Or rather I'm finishing it and however long it is, I'm posting it all in one chapter! Updating this and Infinity for **Narci6** since I don't have an update for Enchanted ready for them.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

He cupped her face, brushing her tears away with his thumbs. Then he pulled her to him, leaning over and pressing his lips to hers. Warm, pulsing, tingles traveled down her body, the sorrow she felt from her memories steaming and evaporating from it. Not a bit of it was tinged with anger or fear. He was neither angry at her for his deaths nor scared of them. Her plan had failed.

Pulling away, her eyes were sluggish, wanting to stay closed and relish the moment. When she did get them open, she could see nothing but the stormy ocean of his eyes. He watched her, waited for her to pull away or show her dislike of the moment they had shared. But he could find none, as it did not exist. She wanted more.

So she didn't resist, letting him kiss her over and over and over again. Each time he pulled her in closer until she was pressed tightly against his chest, her feet off the floor. Her arms had found their way around his neck, holding his head securely in place against her mouth. Her love for him was alive and well, knowing full well he could feel it as they pressed together. Try as she might, she could do nothing about it. She couldn't pull away from him and she couldn't stop her racing heart that was overflowing with heartbreaking wanting.

And he felt that too.

He pulled away roughly, both of them panting from the will it took to stop, but he didn't release her. "Why? Why won't you let us be together?"

This connection that they shared made it hard to hide anything from him. "I can't stand to see you die again."

"Then let me awaken."

She shook her head, their noses brushing together from still being so close. "No. I can't ...I won't."

He rested his forehead against hers. "Usako ...why? I want you, only you."

She pressed sharply against his shoulders, gaining her release from his arms and the onslaught of emotions he was sending through her. "You don't know what you want Mamoru. The person you want is not me, she is a dream. And you forget, I already belong to someone else."

He tensed, his hands making fists at his sides. "You don't care about him, you feel nothing for him. Not like you feel for me."

"Doesn't matter. He is strong and he will come for me. What do you think he will do to you? If he finds me with someone else?"

"If I was at my full capabilities then it wouldn't be an issue now would it?"

She shook her head. "You don't know that."

"And neither do you! You know nothing about him, your husband, and you don't know me, what I am capable of."

"And you do? You saw, you died at the hands of others, and from what I have heard, they are nothing compared to Endymion."

His face went slack, "What did you say?"

"I said, I have been told he is stronger than…"

"No, not that. His name. Say it again."

"His name is Endymion."

His eyes went wild like they were trying to focus but couldn't find what they needed to focus on. Then he grabbed his head as if it would fall off. "Mamoru?!"

It was like before, during their spar, he was spiraling. She moved towards him, trying to get to him, but he held up a hand, a pulse of energy coming from it and knocking her back. Getting up as quickly as she could, she went for him again. This time she made it, grabbing onto his shoulders. He had her blocked completely again, feeling nothing from their touch.

The ground was starting to quake under their feet and she moved around to put her face before his. His eyes were squeezed shut tight. Pushing his hands away, she took his face in her hands again and called out to him. But it didn't work like it did last time. Cracks were forming in the cement under them and she went for broke, slapping him hard across the face.

Everything stopped. It was eerily silent and she waited for him to fully recover. His face was turned away from hers but she could see that his eyes were now open, staring blankly across the warehouse. Several seconds passed and still he was silent. She could feel him now, when she placed a hand on his shoulder, so that was a little reassuring.

"Mamoru...are you alright?"

He blinked for the first time it seemed and then shook his head, turning it back to her. Confusion, fear, and frustration ran through him, but none of it was placed towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need ...I need to rest. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

He gently removed her hands from him and stood up straight. "Yeah, I'm sure. Come on, I'll walk you home."

~*O*~

The grass was tall and golden, waving in the cool breeze. Winter was just around the corner, he could feel it in the air.

She sat across from him, her legs pulled up under her while he laid back looking up at her, propping himself up on his elbows. She had the hood of her cloak pulled back, letting her golden hair rival the field they rested in.

A cloth beneath them, she chucked another grape into her mouth, dancing slightly as the sweet juice covered her tongue. He could feel all of it, every sensation, even eating. The only time he couldn't was when she returned to the Moon. Something she did far too often in his book.

She smiled, her face brightening even more from the gesture, and turned her head to the four who loomed too near. "Thank you Zoicite, I love these."

He leaned up slightly, swatting her knee gently. "And just how, pray tell, do you know I did not bring those to you?"

She grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Because everyone knows Zoicite is the considerate one."

"You mean the rake!"

She giggled, "I am fairly certain that is all of you."

He sat up, grabbing her thigh and tickling her, earning him a beautiful laugh and a sharp smack to his hand. When he laid back down, she threw a grape at him, which to her shock and dismay, he caught in his mouth and ate.

"Thanks, I have been waiting for you to offer all day."

"To offer what exactly?"

"To feed me grapes. But I prefer them peeled, thank you."

This time, she got him in the eye, but the two of them just laughed. He could feel his joy mirrored in her, doubling on the warmth in his heart just by being around her. It propelled him to his feet, even though he would have stayed there with her forever, he was on a mission that day.

He held out a hand to her, which she took without hesitation. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Little sparks of pleasure raced up his arm from her touch, but she soon released it, standing to brush the grass of her skirt and fluff her dress. He offered her his arm, which she took again without hesitation, letting him lead her away. His men already knew their role in all of this, but he glanced back at them to make sure they kept their word and their distance. They still stood where he left them, not moving in the slightest, letting him lead his Moon Goddess away on their own.

They had insisted on being with them every time she was near. Even after she managed to win over each of them. Even Kunzite cared for her. So much so, he was certain they insisted for her safety, not his, wanting to make sure he did not make any unchivalrous advances on her.

Once they were a safe distance away, she began to giggle to herself, humor filling her head to toe. "What has the lady so tickled?"

She shook her head, looking off into the distance. "I was just thinking about the first time we met. And the few after where we despised one another. How different things are now."

"Ah, so the lady hated me?"

She turned, facing him with mouth wide open, a smile hiding behind her shock. "I did not hate you, you hated me! And it was because of that that I found you barely tolerable. Even you have to admit you were a brute!"

A laugh bubbled out of him, her cheeks turning red. "Can you truly blame me? You show up and ruin everything we had with the relationship with our people, causing them to distrust us…"

"Your people already felt that way long before I arrived."

She had sobered significantly and so had he. "You are right. We were fools to think of it any other way."

She smirked, holding her head up with an air of haughtiness. "Fortunate, you had me to show you the error of your ways!"

"That I am."

A giggle came from her again, and he could hear the wickedness of it, knowing she had some sort of mockery in mind. "I still cannot believe you tried to strike me with lightning."

"I did no such thing!"

"The ground still bears your mark!"

He stopped, spinning her around to face him. "I would never have hit you. Give me some credit Serenity."

She just laughed, loving getting a rise out of him, and shaking her head. "You Earthans and your powers. Nothing but destruction. This is why I will always be stronger than you."

"Excuse me?"

"Your gift doesn't create! What good does it do? No, it is meant for wars and battles, not love."

He raised a careful brow at her, but she held no fear of him. That had passed long ago. "Doesn't create huh?"

A small white flake fell before her eyes and she just barely caught sight of it. Confusion on her face and in her brain, she looked back at him. But he remained silent as he filled the sky with more. The once sun-filled day was now grey as snow fell heavily from above.

Her face brightened as her eyes grew wide. Spinning away from him, she looked out across the field, watching as the frozen crystals fell. Lifting up a tentative hand, she caught a few, then held both hands out wide beside herself, spinning slowly and dancing in the snow.

His heart swelled at the sight of her, beating painfully. She felt it, stopping and turning to him, concern brimming over. "I am fine Rena."

The mood ruined, she lowered her eyes to the ground, and now her grief washed over him. "There is something I must tell you."

Fear squeezed his heart at her tone, wind picking up from his tension. "What is it?"

She waited a beat, summoning the courage, which only had him struggling to breathe as he waited. "I don't think I can come visit you. Anymore."

"What?"

She turned, forcing herself away from his stare. "The ritual for my marriage will start soon…"

"You are engaged?!"

The wind howled around them, whipping their cheeks. Anger burned through him at an uncontrollable rate, the thought of her with someone else causing rage to spark in an instant. She turned on her heel and took several steps towards him, careful not to touch him. "No! No, I am not. Not yet."

He calmed at her words and at the salve she washed over him through their connection, the blizzard he was about to start calming down. "What do you mean by 'not yet' then? You will be engaged soon?"

She stepped away from him again, moving like a pace, gentle snowflakes catching in her hair. "We Lunars have a tradition. A ritual of sorts in which a husband is selected for the Lunar heir next in line. For me."

"Do you not get a say in all of this? Can you not pick your man?"

She shrugged, picking at a tall weed and pulling it asunder. "Even if I did, he would still have to participate, prove his worth in a sense."

"And what is it one must do? To prove their worth that is?"

She shook her head at him, but still did not look at him. "I cannot tell you. It is law that no one knows what trials the men will face. I only know of legends, what men have had to do in the past."

"Then why not tell me those?"

Now she looked at him, confused. "Why?"

"So that I can go. Compete and win."

She stared at him, completely blank, and his heart raced. Until she frowned, then it stopped, and she turned away to walk as quickly as possible away from him. "You mock me, sir."

He chased after her. "I do not!"

"I understand, we jest, that is what we do. And I enjoy it, I enjoy coming to see you and spending time with you. I treasure our friendship. But today sir, you push me too far."

"Serenity wait! I love you!"

She froze, allowing him to catch her and spin her around. As soon as he did, he took a step back, angry tears raging down her face as she was now filled with rage like never before. She had never been angry with him, not like this.

"You do not love me, sir!"

"Yes I do, and you know this! You feel it just as I feel it from you!"

Tiny fist wiped futilely at her cheeks. "I know what love feels like and I feel nothing of the sort from you!"

Jealous anger sparked in him again, focusing so he did not spend valuable time raging. "Who?! Who do you know that has shown you what love feels like?!"

"Luna! And my Guardians! My mother! All those who work in the palace and my people. Your people as well and the Shitennou! Others within the Silver Alliance. Plenty of people have shown me what love feels like because I feel it for them, just as I feel it for you. But you...I feel nothing like that from you."

He couldn't help it, even though he knew it would cost him, but he laughed. Her grimace only grew and she turned on her heel again, making good time away from him. "So you love everyone in the Galaxy?"

She didn't even turn, yelling at him over her shoulder. "Yes, I do. Not that I would expect you to understand such a notion!"

"But you have never loved anyone the way I love you or the way you love me."

Yet to stop, he began to follow after her, his words causing her to slow at least. "And how is that? The way that you love me?"

"Romantically." She froze and he slowed, making his way to her one step at a time. "The kind of love that is all-consuming. It is forever and binding. Serenity I want you to be my wife. To rule together, to have a family, to always have you. You are the first thing on my mind every morning and the last thought I have before bed. I could fill a room with my thoughts of you. Hell, my entire kingdom!"

He grabbed her gently and turned her to face him again, finding her with tears on her face again. But the way her heart pounded in her chest, he knew they were not the same tears as before.

"I love you, more than anything. And so, I am going to go to the Moon and win your hand if I have to. I refuse to let you go to anyone else."

His hand shook as he raised it, wiping away a few of her tears for her. She was silent, silent for too long and he began to fear he had misunderstood the feelings she had for him.

A smile broke on her face and she leapt on him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Surprised, she almost knocked them over, but he recovered quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist in return. Her lips pressed to his, warmth spreading all over him like a night of too much ale. He drank her in, a giddiness filling him as he tasted her for the first, and hopefully not the last, time. Having ached for her for so long, he found it impossible to get enough of her, caressing her lips over and over again with his own.

She pulled away but he continued along her jaw, wanting to get his fill of her. Something he was sure he would never complete in this lifetime. She leaned her head back, giving him access to the skin he craved, traveling down her neck.

"I love you, Endymion."

~*O*~

He sprang up, the smell and taste of her skin lingering, but most importantly her voice as well. His brain was on fire, grabbing it hard, he tried to keep it from splitting in two. Trying to get up, he fell to the floor, his vision blurry and his body weak. He couldn't tell, but he was pretty sure his building was shaking, that he was shaking it.

Taking a deep breath, he did his best to steady himself, trying to calm down and focus. After several deep breaths, the pain slowly subsided and the burning turned into something else entirely. Flashes, images, his memories all flooding back to him at once. He took one more deep breath and forced them to slow down, to look at them one at a time.

It all came back, his first and second life, leaping through the night sky in search of a Princess and the silver crystal. Finding her again only to lose her, and himself to darkness. He remembered his deaths, both of them from his last life, and how Usagi had saved him the first time, giving him a part of her crystal to do so. Essentially a part of her own heart. He remembered the parts she so skillfully left out, like how she killed herself after he died the first time and how each time, she wept bitterly over him. But most importantly, he remembered his first life and exactly who he was.

He was Endymion.

* * *

Don't hate me, don't hate me, don't hate me... I mean...come on how could I NOT leave it there?


	17. Chapter 17

So... Mamoru is Endymion. Shocker I know! But what's he gonna do with that info? Thank you all for the awesome reviews and not cursing my name. I mean, some of you did but it was all in good fun. IT WAS ALL IN GOOD FUN!

I told you guys that I loved the last chapter and it was my favorite. Well, this one is **Darkenedhrt's** favorite. _**So I'm dedicating it to her**_. Here you go, raging and out of control Endymion off to find his 'wife'. Nothing like two people in your head to confuse the hell out of your personality! Personally, I love how the Shitennou react. Cracks me up!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Her chest tightened to uncomfortable levels, causing her to wake up, the amount of anger that rolled into her was overwhelming and no amount of deep breathing seemed to calm it. She heard voices outside her room, yelling mixed with hushing. Getting out of bed, she stumbled, the emotions rolling into her were not her own and she struggled to cope.

Luna stood on the bed, looking after her as she wobbled towards the door. "Usagi-chan, are you alright?"

She couldn't even answer the question because she herself didn't know.

Managing to make it to the door, she flung it open, finding the boys, Minako and Makoto, all standing in the living room. Minako and Makoto had both clearly just woken up and stood bleary-eyed to the side. But once they caught sight of her, they snapped to attention, running to her side.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Usagi-chan are you alright?!"

Zoisite was pacing, all the boys looking agitated, even Kunzite was a bit on edge. "See! Look at her! This proves it for sure!"

"Proves what?!"

They all looked at her, concern etched on their faces at her current condition. Kun straightened, clearing his throat of his own nerves. "He has awakened. Endymion has returned. And I have a feeling he is on his way here now."

Makoto almost dropped her. "What?!"

"You could have said that sooner! We should get her out of here!" Minako was pushing her to the door and Kunzite stopped her.

"It doesn't matter where you take her, he will find her. They are connected. Look at her! You think she is ill? No, that is Endymion!"

More anger billowed in, nearly bringing her to her knees. "Why is he so pissed? I thought you said he loved me? If he loves me, then why the hell is he doing this to me?!" Kun smirked and she had to fight the urge to smack him.

"Endymion has only one weakness, Usagi, and that is you. Waking up and you not being there with him, he has probably lost it."

She managed a glare at Jadeite. "That is putting it lightly! And I am not his weakness, Serenity is! It is not my fault he woke up all alone!"

"Isn't it though?"

Neph looked her over, straight-faced and honest with his words and she only found it more confusing. She opened her mouth to ask more from him but was silenced when the floor began to shake.

"What the hell? An Earthquake?"

Jadeite shook his head at Makoto. "An Earthquake would be better."

"Oh shit, he is PISSED! He is going to kill us for sure."

Zoisite started to pace again while Kunzite went to the door, opening it wide and stepping back. She gave him a curious look. "I don't want him busting the door down. We have a deposit that I would very much like to get back."

She rolled her eyes and bright, white light filled the room for a second, a roll of thunder following shortly after. Even with Endymion's anger boiling over inside her, she still jumped and squeaked at the sound.

"Jesus, he is going to bring down the whole building!"

She grimaced at the boys, partly due to her frustration and partly due to the pain she was experiencing. "I thought you guys said something about him having better control. Whatever that means!"

Zoisite still paced, all of them edging around the room while looking pale. Neph looked around wildly as if Endymion would appear anywhere in the room at any second. "He does have control but not when his emotions are out of whack."

The building continued to shake and thunder continued to roll outside. "Oh, this is ridiculous!" She pushed away from Makoto's and Minako's hold, standing in the middle of the room before the door. "Come on already then! Come and get me, Endymion! I am not afraid of you!"

As if controlled by her, everything became still and silent, causing his voice to ring out eerily. "You should be."

Startled, she jumped, facing the door and finding him standing in it. "Mamoru?" He walked casually into the room as if he owned the place. Not a care in the world. "You shouldn't be here. Endymion will be here any second now."

Yet another wave of pure anger rolled into her but she managed to remain standing, not wanting to alarm Mamoru. If he thought she was in trouble, he would never leave.

Once inside the room, the boys all stopped and fell to a bent knee before Mamoru. "Oh, Kami. Get up, you idiots!" They all looked up at him, questioning looks on their faces. "I said get up!"

They all jumped up, standing rigidly before him. Mamoru walked before them like a man inspecting his troops. Then he stopped, grabbing each of them behind the neck and pulling them into him in a fierce hug.

"It is good to see all of you again."

The anger lessened, making her able to stand and speak while watching the small and respectable lovefest before her. She glanced around, finding the girls just as confused as she was. "Mamoru?"

The men released one another quickly, a short man hug between the five of them. "But you all still kept me in the dark."

They each bowed their heads, Kun being the only one brave enough to speak. "Forgive us, my lord. For that and for many other things. We did try to awaken you… but it was not meant to be us."

At that, Mamoru spun to face her, anger hitting her hard again. It matched the look on his face and the fire in his eyes. "That's right. It was my little Serenity's job, wasn't it? And she refused."

"What?"

She was reeling, her mind spinning, which wasn't helped when Mamoru lifted her up into his arms. "If you will excuse us. I need a moment alone with my wife."

Tiny electric shocks hit her from every part of that touched him and it hurt. Her last glance behind them as he carried her to her room was Kun and Neph jumping over the couch and restraining Makoto and Minako. The two of them fully planning to come after her until then.

The door slammed behind them and he set her back on her feet. "Pack!"

She was still swimming, trying to keep up with it all. "What?"

He was at her dresser, his back to her while he started opening drawers. "I said pack! You are not staying here!"

Now her own anger came to the surface. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Turning on his heel, he glared at her, his anger nearly forcing her to the floor. "The hell I can't! No wife of mine is going to stay with four men!"

She barely managed to stand straight, forcing herself to remain tall. "I am not your wife! And those _four men_ are your friends!"

He stepped up to her, her knees buckling, but she forced them back up. "I took vows, same as you, to be with you forever. That means even in death and the life after Serenity."

"I am NOT Serenity, I am Usagi and you are Mamoru. What is wrong with you?!"

This time, she did buckle, making it to her bed to sit as she was overwhelmed with the rage of someone else. "You feel that don't you? Once I woke up, breaking your barrier was no problem. Notice that I am not touching you for you to feel it either? That's because you and I have a bond. An unbreakable connection that we have always had. Since we were children!"

"...Endymion?"

He did a small and mocking clap. "There she goes. She finally gets it. And YOU kept us apart. Out of what? Stubbornness? Selfishness? Fear?!"

Her vision began to swim, black edging at her vision. "Mamoru...please stop.."

"Months Serenity. For months you have been awake without me and then, when you found out that it was up to you to awaken me, you refused!"

She leaned back on the bed, hoping to fall back on it instead of the floor. "Endymion, you are hurting me!"

His anger left her, a weight lifting off her chest in an instant, and she almost fell over from the sudden lack of it. Her vision cleared, finding him kneeling before her, holding her upright. He did his best to send soothing waves through her, but the guilt was there as well.

With a gentle hand, he brushed away a few wild hairs from her face, a few strands coming free from her braid. "I'm sorry."

He still knelt before her, both his hands on her hips and watched her. "You know, I'm pretty sure you caused your men out there to wet their pants."

"But you weren't afraid."

Shaking her head, she kept her eyes on him as he kept his on hers. "I know you would never hurt me. Not intentionally anyway."

She felt his guilt again, his eyes leaving hers, but she grabbed his face to pull it back up to hers. "I will never hurt you again. Unintentional or otherwise."

She giggled, but he didn't smile. "Well, that's not true. How will we train?"

He stood, going back to her dresser again. "You won't be training. Not anymore."

She pushed off the bed, her own anger starting to flare up again. "Excuse me?"

"I'm benching you. You are not fighting anymore. I will protect you and the Earth. It is my duty, not yours."

"Are you serious?!"

"Very! Now, where is your suitcase?"

She stomped over to her dresser next to him and slammed the drawer he stood at shut. "Stop it, I am not going anywhere!"

He opened it again. "Yes, you are."

She slammed it shut again and he barely got his hand out before it got crushed. "No, I am NOT!"

"You are not going to live with other men!"

"And just where do you expect me to live?!"

"With me, your husband!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY HUSBAND! Serenity and Endymion were married, not us! They are dead!"

"That is a small and inconsequential detail."

She stomped her foot, her frustration shimming through her to him causing him to grimace. "It is not!"

"Fine, then let's get married."

All the blood drained from her face and it felt as if the wind was knocked out of her. "What?"

"You're right. Serenity and Endymion were married. And according to this world, we are Usagi and Mamoru. So we should get remarried."

"You can't be serious."

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

She moved away from him, needing as much distance as possible from him for fear she might strike him at any moment. "You have lost your mind! Regaining your memories has changed you because you are crazy!"

Her back was to him, unable to look at him at that moment. So she didn't see him approach, just felt his arms around her as he pulled her in tight to him. "You make me crazy."

Her heart was racing in her chest and he spun her around, his lips crashing to hers in an instant. Her brain was spinning, wave after wave of affection and love crashing over her from him, making her heart swell and thump against her rib cage.

After a few moments, he pulled away, only to lift her up off her feet. "Kami, I have missed you so much."

His mouth was on hers again, silencing any thoughts she had other than his lip as she pulled it into her mouth, sucking and nipping on it. He moaned against her, his tongue sliding across her bottom lip, gaining him entrance to her mouth and a moan from her in return.

Pulling her to him tighter, she wrapped her legs around him, not really sure what she was doing. Her body seemed to know just what to do and how to respond to him. She was aching for him, not sure how much of that was from him or from herself, but the only way she could describe it was as wanting.

Her back hit the bed before she even realized he was lowering them and now he laid on top of her. His hands roamed her body, touching and caressing places, the right places. Like he knew exactly what to do while she did not. Her hands felt clumsy, shaking as they moved up his chest to his shoulders.

Pulling his mouth away from hers, he led a trail across her jaw and down to her neck. When he reached her collar bone, her body arched in response, offering herself up to him. His hands worked their way up her t-shirt, pulling it up to her chest, leaving her bare to the cold air in her room.

His mind opened to hers, she read him with ease. He was planning on making love to her, right then and there with a room full of people just on the other side of her door.

"Wait...stop...we can't."

He groaned, the vibration running from his lips to her skin. "Yes, we can."

"No...the others."

"I don't care."

She shoved hard on his shoulders, breaking the contact. "I care!"

"Kami, Serenity, you are so stubborn."

Her heart cracked, splintering into a thousand pieces while tears pooled in her eyes. She couldn't even look at him, pushing him up so she could wiggle her way out from under him. "I am not Serenity."

"Usako…"

"No! Endymion loves Serenity okay, I get it. But Mamoru? He does NOT love Usagi. Never has. Maybe at one point, I was okay with that, but not anymore. Not in this life. I refuse to be some stand-in for someone who died over a century ago."

She pulled her shirt back down roughly, gaining her freedom and getting away from him and her bed. "Wait Usagi."

"I think you should go."

Her back was to him again. She could feel him searching her feelings and her mind. "You don't remember."

She huffed, pulling her head up to the ceiling and letting her tears fall back to her ears. "Remember what?"

He was still searching her, assessing her and she was sick of it. Pushing him out, he gasped, but then slowly got up from the bed. She thought he was going to wrap her up in his arms again, coming to stand behind her.

"I've hurt you again….I'm sorry. I thought...I thought you remembered."

The pain he felt mirrored hers but cut in half in comparison. It was different, more like mourning. Perhaps he finally came to terms with reality, that his Serenity is gone.

She couldn't stop herself from watching him as he walked past her and out the door. As soon as the lock clicked into place, she flung herself back to the bed and sobbed.

~*O*~

"Take it the reunion didn't go as planned?"

He glared at her, the blonde sitting alone in the living room mocking him. "Screw you, Aphrodite."

"Ho, now, is that any way to talk to your new best friend?"

He grabbed his chest, the splintering from Usagi's heart reaching his tenfold. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You didn't really expect to walk in there and her accept you as her long lost husband did you?"

"Kinda yeah?!"

She shook her head, chuckling, "But she isn't. She is Usagi."

"I KNOW that!"

"And you are Mamoru."

"Would you get to your fucking point?"

She laughed again, standing and poking him in the chest with her finger. "Usagi believes that Mamoru didn't love her."

"Which is ridiculous!"

"Oh is it? Did he tell her he loved her? Did he show her any genuine interest BEFORE he started getting his memories? Look, I'm on your side, I know both Mamoru and Endymion love Usagi. But that doesn't change the fact that Usagi feels as though you are just using her as a look-a-like."

He gripped his hair, feeling the need to rip it out in his frustration. "She's not a look-a-like!"

She patted his shoulder, a feeble attempt to calm him. "As I said, I'm on your side."

He relented, releasing some of his tension with a heavy breath. "What is it you suggest I do then?"

She shrugged, walking away and towards Kun's room. "I don't know. But if you want Usagi, you need to prove to her that Mamoru loves USAGI, not Serenity."

She shut the door behind her, leaving him alone in the dark. "Oh...is that all…."

* * *

Not as bad of a cliff hanger, right? Stay tuned lovelies!


	18. Chapter 18

Yo, what up? Sorry, I've been MIA, had a LOT going on. Three/four weeks of moving and then Eid with a week-long stay with friends/family. Then I had to get my kid registered for school which was more stressful and ridiculous than the last month combined. Why I had to do a physical for my kid to do virtual school, I'll never know. PS, it's kindergarten so what the hell does she need the physical for? (Gave them shot records too so IDK anymore). Just now getting back into the swing of things. Thank you all for being patient. Here is a nice long chapter for you this evening. I hope you are all doing well and surviving/thriving.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

She wasn't surprised in the least to find him on the couch when she left her room at 4 am. Their connection flowed with ease once again.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy but his mind was racing even in his sleep. Stopping for a second, she watched him for a moment, her heart swelling at the sight of him slightly peaceful. But then the memories of the night before cracked it all over again.

Her braid swung heavily on her head as she turned quickly towards the door. "Where do you think you are going."

His voice caused her heart to jump into her throat, making it sore. "Out."

"Usagi…"

"Don't."

"At least let me go with you."

He was right behind her and she swiveled around to block him with her hand. "No!"

Backing off, he sat on the arm of the couch, his arms crossing over his chest. "Did you sleep?"

She balked at him, "Did you?"

His silence was his answer, feeling his exhaustion in him as well. "You should rest. Not run off in the middle of the night."

"It is not the middle of the night, it's morning. And I am heading off to train."

"I thought we talked about this…"

"No, you talked and I listened, so now it is my turn. If you think you can just walk in here and have me bow at your feet, you've got another thing coming."

She held out a finger to point at him, not realizing it had also drawn her into him until he wrapped an arm around her. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I have been doing JUST FINE without you."

"Usagi, I care about you, that's all."

The knife that he planted in her last night twisted at his words. "You care, huh?"

He was confused, not sure why his words gained that reaction. "Of course, I do, I love you."

She shoved away from him, backing away to the door again. "You should really make sure to finish your sentences, Chiba. You might give someone the wrong impression."

"What are you talking about?" He stood, following after her.

"You mean, 'I love you, Serenity'. See, if you finish it, it has a whole new meaning."

Her back found the door and he caged her in. "You're putting words into my mouth. I mean _you_. I love _you_, Usako."

Sticking her arm out, she pushed him away as far as she could. "Stop saying things you don't even understand. You will never know and neither will I; if you love me or Serenity. Endymion has been overruling your feelings from the start."

"I do know and I love you both! The only difference between Mamoru and Endymion is that Mamoru was an idiot! He didn't know love even when it bit him on the ass. Endymion did!"

She looked down at the ground, unable to stand his dark blue eyes on hers anymore, probing her feelings. The lack of sleep was making her weak and her thoughts were a blur.

Her hand dropped, no longer holding him back and he pulled her up from the door and into his arms. He kept his mouth at her ear, talking into the shell of it. "I'm sorry, Usako...I'm so sorry, I should have told you before. Before all of this. From the moment I first saw you, the time you hit me with that awful test score and when you poured your milkshake on me, I have been in love with you. But I didn't because I was a fool and a coward. Now I have to pay for it." His head dropped to her shoulder and she could feel him start to shake with her. "I love you, Usako, more than anything. And so, I will give you the space you want. I will give you as much as I can."

He stepped away, right after planting a kiss to her neck, and released her without another word. He was retreating back to the living room, his back to her, and she watched as it rippled with tension. "There is something I don't understand. How did you awaken? I never wanted you to. I thought I had to want it for it to happen?"

He stopped but didn't turn around. "You didn't, you wanted Endymion to awaken. So I did."

A sad laugh escaped her. "Yeah, I wanted you to wake so I could tell you off!"

He chuckled as well, flopping down to the couch and facing her. "Are you going to go out alone?"

"No… of course not."

On cue, two doors opened, Minako walked out of one and Makoto out of the other. "Oh great, someone else living here?"

"Relax, Makoto. I'm not moving in."

He rose, walking towards her again, but then she realized he was heading for the door. "I'll see you in an hour."

"What happened to giving me space?"

He smirked, standing not very far from her at all. "I said I would give you as much as I could. One hour is all I can give you for now." He leaned in even closer, his face inches from hers. "Besides, if I'm not there, who would you spar with?" Her mind started to wander to some of her previous spars, ones with the boys, and he grabbed her arm at her elbow. "Don't even think about it."

His teeth gritted, he hissed the last bit out to her and she couldn't contain her own smirk in response.

Turning towards the door, he pushed it open, but then stopped and faced her again. "Oh and be careful, dancing like that again. Cause if I catch you, I can't be held responsible for what I do to you."

The memory flashed through her, but this time, from his perspective. Including his… feelings while watching her. She wasn't sure how she felt about his little threat but color rose to her cheeks just the same. He shot her a smirk as he shut the door behind him.

The girls and Usagi waited for a beat before taking off behind him. She didn't want to run into him on their way out. Usagi knew it wouldn't be long until the girls started layering her with questions. But they at least waited till they were halfway to the warehouse.

"So….Mamoru is Endymion huh? That explains a lot."

She glanced over at Makoto, the brunette smirking and wagging her eyebrows at Usagi. Her eyes rolled, "Yeah, it explains why Mamoru ever showed me any interest in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"Usagi thinks Mamoru is only interested in her because she was Serenity."

Makoto looked past her to Minako, the two of them having the conversation without her. "So?"

"So, she thinks he isn't in love with Usagi, she thinks he is in love with Serenity."

Makoto scrunched up her nose in confusion. "I don't understand. She is Serenity."

Minako just shrugged, "I don't get it either. I mean, I know Kun loves me because he loved Aphrodite. We are the same person."

"But Serenity and I are not the same person!"

They had just made it to the warehouse when it hit, the tightening in her stomach and their communicators going off. They stepped inside just to transform and head off to danger.

The creature didn't seem too bad, it even looked almost human by comparison. Save for the green skin and tiny horns on its head. Its long blue hair flowed down its back and it was yet again in a tight little leotard, leaving very little to the imagination. But it hardly seemed like all seven of them were needed. Eight, if you counted Mamoru who was sure to show up any second now.

The boys stayed back, watching as the three of them took it on. Looked like they agreed with her, they were not all needed for this one.

There were several bodies on the ground around it, the creature already had time to drain people. It was a lot. A lot more than usual. How did it take so long for them to notice? No way it did all of this so quickly, they all got there within seconds of the call.

The only thing she could think of was the creature must have some way of taking multiple energies at once. The fact that it attacked the Juban business district so early in the day was no coincidence either, the place would be full of victims. If it had waited an hour more to attack, it would have close to a hundred victims. As of now, she counted close to 40 and she wasn't sure she could revive all of them.

"Guys, we have to hurry and get those people their energy back!"

Venus and Jupiter gave her a silent nod, fanning out to circle the creature. Even with the other two moving around it, it kept its eyes on her, a sneer forming on its lips.

"Hello, little Moon girl."

It gave her a curious look as if it had been waiting for her. Then it threw its hands up, a silvery net forming out of thin air. It blanketed the air above her, shimmering in the street lamps. At least that explained how it drained so many people so quickly.

It fell over her, the weight of it a bit unexpected, and she could feel it trying to pull on her energy as soon as the netting touched her skin.

Pulling out her moon wand, she set it on the ground before her and extended it. The net was pushed upwards and off her skin, the staff pulling it tight across the sharp crescent on her wand and cutting it. The frayed ends fluttered around her, a small hole around her the reward.

The creature sneered and then out a visceral yell, pulling the net back to it hard. The remaining net swept around her, knocking her feet out from under her. "Watch your feet goddamnit!"

Her head hit the pavement, causing it to spin for a second, Kun's voice coming out a bit warbled. He was right though, that had been a stupid mistake. She could hear the calls of the girls' attacks and the popping and sizzling in the air. Looking back up, she saw the creature dodging and blocking each beam of energy, while its net began to glow a little with each hit. They were just feeding it.

"Venus, Jupiter, wait!"

They froze and the beast turned back to her, sending the same attacks her friends had just shot at it hurtling back at her. She hadn't even made it back to her feet yet, hitting her head harder than she realized. Putting up her arms so they covered her face and squeezed her eyes shut, she hoped her friends' attacks didn't hurt as much as they looked.

Her gravity shifted, the sound of the attacks hitting the pavement instead of her prone body ringing out, and she opened her eyes to black. A flash of red and she looked up, finding a masked Mamoru holding her up and taking her to safety.

"Sorry, I'm late. Had to dig this thing out and dust it off."

She looked him over, the tux he always used to wear now on him again. "You are still wearing that thing?"

He chuckled, "I remember very distinctly, the old Sailor Moon loving this get up."

"Pretty sure she was just in love with the idea of a mystery man swooping in to save her ass."

"And now? That she knows the man behind the mask?"

He set her back on her feet out of harm's way as usual and she shrugged. "Clearly some people love a fantasy."

He raised an eyebrow, telling her he followed her meaning even without reading her mind. "Not me, I love the reality."

Bending down, he gave her a quick peck on the lips before bounding off straight for the creature while she stood, spellbound after him.

She watched as he knelt to the ground, not too far from the creature, and pounded his fist into the ground. It shook and cracked, the girls jumping up and out of the way as the shock wave barreled towards the monster, knocking it back. It rose from the ground, smirking even with the blood on its lips.

"Good, you are here too. My Masters will be pleased!"

"And just who are they? A bunch of cowards who have yet to show themselves!"

It didn't even bother addressing Makoto and her words. It just continued to stare down Mamoru, only breaking to glance back at her from time to time.

In a flash, it threw its net out again, the silvery bands stretching out over Mamoru's head. Regaining herself from her stupor, she raced to his side, not being nearly fast enough. But Mamoru pulled out his cane and swiped the net away, causing it to fall harmlessly next to him. Just as she was about to reach him, he sped away, running right up to the monster and punching it square in the jaw. This time, she knew, the sickening pop was not Mamoru's fist.

A hand to its face, holding onto the afflicted bones, it glared back at Mamoru. But then grinned.

Shimmering, it disappeared. Everyone going wild, turning, and searching. Then the little hairs on her body stood up on end, the creature's breath hitting the back of her neck. Turning, she raised an elbow at the same time, but the creature stopped it, grabbing and holding her arm still. Its claws dipped into her skin, a scream coming from her while the beast laughed. Her brain reeling from the pain, it managed to slip some of her energy from her, her guard down. But soon, she was ripped away from its grasp, Jupiter grabbing her hard and pulling her out. Sending a kick to the monster's chest to push it back even further.

That's when she saw it, the funnel that was dropping down on it at a rapid pace now that she was no longer in the way. It sucked up the creature and she watched as it tumbled and swirled high up in the air. After a few moments, the funnel disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. The creature fell to the ground hard, its body limp.

"Now Sailor Moon!"

She adjusted her wand in her hand, pointing it at the limp body of the beast and charging up. But as soon as her energy began to pool, the creature's head yanked up from the ground, sneering, before shimmering away to nothing.

"Where the hell did it go this time?" Jupiter stood near to her, just behind her ready to jump in if it grabbed her again.

"It's gone."

The boys had moved closer as well but she wasn't sure when they had joined the battle. Venus was eyeing Mamoru carefully. "Are you sure?"

Mamoru nodded and a new voice joined the conversation. "He is right you know!"

Everyone turned, futilely looking for the source. Something told her they would not find it, only knowing it was a man that spoke to them now.

"My Cardigan has successfully returned with all that energy and we are now feasting like kings. Thank you, Sailor Moon, for your contribution!" Mamoru growled but the voice continued, speaking to her specifically. "Good luck, reviving all those people. Sorry to say, those you do not, will surely die."

He cackled and then faded away. But her mind was already on the 40 some odd bodies that laid just across from her now. Men and women, all innocent and just trying to make an honest living. Their suits dirtied and crumpled as they laid on the ground unmoving. Even with the helplessness she felt, knowing she could not save them all, she had to try.

"Sailor Moon, don't."

But she tuned Venus's voice out and Mamoru's as it screamed in her brain. She quickly extended her wand into a staff, the silver crystal materializing within it, and connected to the people on the ground, feeling her silvery energy race across the cold ground and find each and every single one of them. The most people she had healed or restored at once was 20, and it nearly killed her. This was far and away more than her body could handle. But these people didn't deserve this, to die in the cold dark all alone. If they had been faster, gotten here sooner, these people would be fine, it was her fault.

Already, her lungs and heart started to burn, the extent of her energy's depletion painful. It was her body dying. Closing her eyes, she focused, pushing out more energy into the fallen. They each needed more to survive, each one was almost completely empty. She could feel each of their hearts, struggling to beat.

Hands grabbed her, trying to pull her off or away, but she was tethered. Then they stopped, giving up she figured. Then arms wrapped around her, warmth flooding her. She had managed to block him out, to keep his angry words from reaching her so she could focus. But now that he touched her, there was nothing to keep him at bay. But instead of anger, she just felt warm.

His hands grabbed her wrists and she thought for sure he was going to rip them away from her staff. She wasn't sure he could, but if anyone was able to do it, she knew it would be him. Instead, he pulled himself in tight to her, his body wrapping around hers. His chest on her back and his arms laying on top of hers, she felt cocooned in him. Then she felt it. His golden energy leeching into her. It pulsed, heating her from head to toe and mingled with hers. The two danced together, a beautiful and playful waltz. Then it took turns, gold filling some of the victims in the place of her silver.

With his cheek against hers, she finally opened her eyes, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. His focus was straight ahead, watching and assessing those on the ground. Each one's heart started to beat more steadily and together they eased back, pulling the threads of their energy back.

The others raced over to a few of the victims, checking vitals.

"Oh thank God!" Jad stood, satisfied with the person he checked.

"Someone should still call an ambulance." Venus was pulling out her cell from her subspace as she spoke, already dialing the number.

Her staff shrunk and shimmered away, the crystal returning to its place on her chest, in front of her heart. She lowered her arms and Mamoru did the same, but instead of removing himself from her, he wrapped his arms around her. One around her ribs while the other went around her waist, his hand sitting on her hip. And his energy still mixed inside her, his connection to her especially strong.

He rested his head on her shoulder while she stood in his arms, waiting for him to let go. "What happened to giving me space?"

His chuckle shook through her, his head lifting to put his mouth just below her ear. "This is as much space as I can give you. Especially if you are going to try and kill yourself."

Her eyes lowered guiltily to the ground. "I couldn't just let them die. I wasn't trying to kill myself."

He gave her a squeeze. "I know that, and so does the enemy, somehow. They set you up, wanting you to use up all your energy and end your life on your own."

She shook her head at the thought, being used so easily. "Well, they failed. They can't know me that well."

His energy twisted inside her, reminding her it was still there as if she could forget. "That's because they don't know me, or us."

Letting her head drop back to his shoulder, she said one of the hardest things she ever had to. Next to telling her parents goodbye. "You can stop now. The people are saved."

"No...you are not ready yet."

She felt her skin pull on her arm and lifted it to see the holes on her arm close up like magic. Because it was magic, his gentleness making the claw marks a faded memory.

Bringing her arm back down, she rested it on one of his. The material of his Tux was scratchy, compared to his skin, and his gloves contained some of the heat his hands usually put through her.

He chuckled again, bouncing her slightly. With a slight shimmer, he was back in his plain clothes. "Is that better? I never realized how much you hated that tux until now!"

Her hand still rested on the thick coarse material of his coat, but his hands were bare. The heat from them found their way through the material of her fuku without a problem. She was sure that, once he let go, she would freeze to death.

His mouth was at the shell of her ear, whispering even though he didn't need to speak at all for her to hear him. "Maybe you should change back too."

She glanced over at the sound of sirens in the distance, the girls and the boys back in their plain clothes already. If they had looked at the two of them before, they didn't see anything worth concern. Or maybe the boys talked the girls out of interrupting because now they were making their leave before the authorities arrived.

Releasing her transformation, she felt no change in her temperature as her sweats for training and heavy pea coat replaced her tiny fuku. Mamoru's energy still furrowed inside her, the realization of the intimacy they were sharing at this moment hitting her harshly, a blush finding its way to her face.

"Oh now Usako, if you keep having thoughts like that, I'm not going to be able to give you any amount of space."

He slowly began to pull out of her, his energy fighting him a bit, but slinking its way out of her once again. "Mamo.."

Her voice caught in her throat, wanting more than anything to tell him to stop and to stay. "Mamo huh? I like that." She pulled her head off his shoulder, the last of his golden threads leaving her while his arms remained around her. "Now imagine if both of our energies mingled like this. Actually, get your memories back and you won't have to."

She looked down at her hands that rested on his arms. "We did that? Both of us?" He nodded and even though she couldn't see it, she knew it. His grip loosened and she began to pull away from him. "You must miss that, miss her very much."

Her back hit his chest hard as he pulled her back swiftly. "I didn't have it with Serenity, I had it with you!" His frustration was clear in his voice and through their link.

"What?"

"Endymion and Serenity spent their time split between Earth and the Moon. When she was on Earth, her power was dampened significantly. And Endymion was completely powerless on the Moon. No Usagi, this is something only you and I share. And even if it was for a short time, you are right, I do miss it, I miss you!"

Her heart was erratic, pounding all over the place. She wasn't completely sure it was even in her chest at the moment. She struggled to understand, to rationalize his words.

With a heavy sigh, he released her and every fiber of her being mourned the loss. "I guess I need to work on getting you your memories back. Either that or prove to you that we are the same, that you are the same as Serenity."

He stood a short distance from her, watching her shiver as she stared back at him in return. A frown on his face, he turned just as Makoto and Minako slowly made their way over to her.

"I'll see you after school, Usako."

* * *

Poor Mamo is working hard! I hope you all enjoyed the update!


	19. Chapter 19

If you follow me on Tumblr, feel free to skip these ANs as it's a repeat. If you missed it on Tumblr, go take a look and reblog if you feel up for it. I feel getting the word out will be essential to getting my works back.

As much as it pains me to make this public because it just gives these people what they want which is attention, I'm at my wit's end and need help. I have mentioned that I've been a victim of bullying. This was all recently too I don't mean back in my school days. So recent, in fact, it's still going on. Currently, my work is posted on a page that doesn't have my permission to do so, the page called **Elite Squad B**. It's a page run by the very people who bullied me and all my friends in my other fandom.

Most might say, "take it as a compliment" but they don't have my name anywhere on the joint page and my old name next to my works. And keep in mind, these are the same people that said I was bullying them to our entire fandom, slandering mine and my friends' names to the point that most of them left. All of you know what happened to my dear friend and beta, darkenedhrt101. My other friends are still in the fandom but aren't as active as they once were. The only reason they were ever attacked was because they were my friends and I supported their work. None of us ever did anything my bullies said we did, not even tell our readers what was going on. But they still blamed them as well, telling me it was one of my 'fans' accosting them. I'm 100% sure the troll they got famous from was all made up and then used to tear me and my friends down. If not, how could they ever think this person was on my side? I'm the one they threatened to throw out of the fandom.

I want to be done with these people and for the most part, I am. I've blocked them everywhere and think of them never. Except when it comes to my stories on their page. A collaborative page I helped create when they pretended to be my friend. And although I gave permission, I have asked them to take them off, taken the permission away. I know the 'collaborative' piece is a hard sell, even though the concept and first chapter are mine, I gave them the project under duress, and they have since changed the concept to something else and ruined the fic. I feel I have the right to ask them to remove my chapter. The other work is mine. A few unnecessary sentences were added so the other person could add their name to the fic. But it's my story and work.

I have reached out to the owners of the page and ff dot net but about four months later, and nothing has been done. So I'm going public in hopes I can at least get it out there that wrong is still being done to me. These people accused me of spreading their personal business and pretending to be a troll. Why do they still want my name on anything of theirs? Because they are still using and abusing my name, that's why. And it needs to stop.

Words cannot express the changes this bullying has done to me. I'm no longer social, not on any social media, and I'm not as active in that fandom anymore. I wish I had saved the messages they sent me. Especially the one where one of them admitted to stealing my fic from me. But I didn't have the forethought and didn't want the reminder of their negativity even saved on my phone.

I owe them nothing and ignoring them didn't work. So even though I don't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing what they did to me, I want all of you to know more. They pushed my best friend out of the fandom, something we did for fun, all for their own selfish needs. They turn writers that I once respected and admired against us based on lies. And to this day, they still claim some kind of ownership to my work. I hope all of you can understand and sympathize. I don't expect much, I just want my stuff off their page. And if making a big stink, and stirring up my anxiety as I'm super non-confrontational, is what it takes then here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

She half expected him to be at the gate, waiting for her at the end of school. Partly disappointed to find him not there, she continued her way to the Crown, her shift starting soon. Makoto had her cooking club again and Ami was working on a Science fair project. Minako told her to wait for her to leave school, but she wasn't going to sit around for the blonde. Her tardiness was just as legendary as hers.

In the dark break room, she shoved her coat into her locker and pulled her neatly folded work uniform out of her book bag. The Crown had a simple uniform for its servers, black bottoms and a solid colored top. No print of any kind was allowed on the shirt and it couldn't be too bright. And shoes could be anything as long as they weren't sandals or flip-flops.

She liked to copy Rachel from "Friends", wearing a tight black skirt that stopped just above her knees and a long-sleeved shirt with a rounded neckline. Today, it was a light pink color. She had it tucked in as part of the dress code, but she would have anyway.

With deft fingers, she braided her tails and wrapped them around her buns, creating two loops that hung from their length. The last thing she ever wanted working here was for a tail to drop into some ketchup or a milkshake.

Pulling her tennis shoes on, she stood and straightened her apron, brushing away imaginary dust as she stepped out and into her shift.

It was still bright and sunny outside, a nice day. It was easy to forget the darkness that had been this morning and the night before. Not that she could. Even though her heart pounded at the thought of being in Mamoru's arms, it also hurt, remembering how he called out for Serenity while trying to make love to her.

Then she clamped down on herself, knowing it was far too late, only now remembering that Mamoru could once again feel and hear/see her every thought. Wherever he was or whatever he was doing, it wouldn't be long until he showed up. Looking around, no one near or in need of her attention, she shut her eyes and focused, trying to find him. It didn't take long, his warmth draping over her, and it startled her a bit. Their connection was so much more than it had been before.

The result of his energy inside her no doubt.

"Tsukino-chan!"

Lost in her thoughts yet again, she jumped at the hand that grabbed her shoulder. At the defensive, she had to calm herself quickly when she found Ginga-san's sister standing next to her. A smile was plastered on her face and it barely hid her disdain for Usagi.

_If she dislikes me so much, then why is she talking to me?_

"Have you seen Mamoru today?"

_Well, there you go…_

Not really sure if she should be honest or not, she shook her head at the girl. "No, not for a while now."

It had been a while since she had seen him this morning. "Oh. I guess I will wait then. He usually comes by this time of day right?"

She was asking her again. Expecting her to give her insight into Mamoru. "I guess so."

Ginga glared at her, "You know very well when he is or isn't here. I see you flirting with him shamelessly any time he's around!"

"Excuse me?" She was pretty sure she never flirted with Mamoru. Not in public anyway and the other stuff he initiated. There were a few times when they were here, but Ginga hadn't been here..had she?

"And the way you treated my brother?!"

She had almost forgotten the incident with her brother. Or that the two of them were related. She really didn't want to get back to all of that again so she went back to work, going around Ginga and making her way to a table that just sat down.

Ginga left or sat down somewhere, she really wasn't sure but she let the girl slip from her mind completely. Time passed and Mamoru still had yet to make an appearance. She could feel him but she wasn't sure how near or far he was from her. Something she would have to figure out with time. Either way, he must have been giving her the space that she never asked for but clearly needed. Her mind and heart were still a mess.

She was walking a tray of food over to a table and didn't see the bookbag strap in her way. It caught and wrapped around her foot and almost sent her flying. But hands caught her, stilling her and her tray of food. Looking up, fully prepared to thank her rescuer, her voice stopped in her throat, Ginga-san giving her a sad grin.

He released her quickly enough and she delivered the food, finding him still near her once she was done.

"Tsukino-chan, may we talk?"

Her tray still in her hands, she pulled it in tight to her chest. "Alright."

"In private?"

"No."

He didn't push, following her as she returned her tray to the kitchen window. "I am really sorry about the other day."

She softened, unable to hold any grudge. "I forgive you."

His face lit up, "Really?"

She shrugged easily, "Yeah, of course. I don't hold grudges Ginga-san."

He nodded, looking away from her to the floor in thought. "Yeah, I get that about you."

Silence grew between them and she was ready to move on. "Okay, so...no worries right?"

Planning on walking away and thinking no more on the subject, she was a bit surprised when he reached out and grabbed her elbow. It wasn't a hard grasp, she could break away from it easily. But for some reason, she couldn't all at the same time. That feeling she got from him before was back, a painful tingling up her arm having a slightly numbing effect on her mind. It wasn't as strong as the first time, allowing her to keep most of her wits about her. But she was curious, wanting to figure out what this was, what he was doing when he touched her.

"Will you go out with me, Usagi-chan?"

A fire flared in her at his use of her informal name yet again. "No Ginga-san, I will not."

He looked genuinely shocked as if he truly expected a different response from her. The fuzzy feeling in her mind grew a little and his grip tightened slightly. Neither hurt nor affected her ability to think clearly, but she felt it just the same.

"Why not?"

She shook her head, opening her mouth to speak, but did not get the chance. "Because she is already spoken for."

Mamoru appeared at her side, pulling her arm gently from Ginga's grasp and her closer to him. "Usagi-chan?"

Again she tried to speak but was cut off. "You really shouldn't be addressing her so informally."

There was malice in Mamoru's voice, but really he just sounded cocky. "And just what should I call her?"

Mamoru put a finger to his chin as if honestly thinking about it. "You could call her Tsukino. But to be honest, you really should call her Chiba."

Her mouth hung open, any and all words she could say getting lost as they fell to the floor from her gaping lips. Irritated, she pulled herself from Mamoru's touch, forgetting for a second that they no longer needed to touch. He was goading her through their connection with memories of their moment that morning in one another's arms.

Ginga-san had started to shake a little. "Tsukino-chan, who is this guy?"

Mamoru bested her again, sticking a hand out for Ginga-san to shake, blocking him from her as he had taken a small step towards her. "Chiba Mamoru, Usagi's husband."

No way Ginga was going to shake Mamoru's hand so she knocked it down, glaring up at him while he smirked. "He's my _boyfriend_."

She really didn't think of him as either but she knew that calling him her boyfriend would be two birds, one stone. It would put Ginga-san in his place and Mamoru would take a slight hit to his pride. She wished she could knock his pride more, use it as a hockey puck, but she was sure she was not that cruel of a person.

"He's your WHAT?!"

They all spun, finding Ginga-san's sister standing a few steps away, seething. She had never seen a girl look so crazed before. At least not over a boy.

Mamoru grabbed her and pulled her a little closer to him, the notion only making Ginga growl. Seijuro left the two of them, walking carefully over to his sister as if she were in fact the bomb she so closely resembled.

"Come now Natsumi, we should go home. Now!"

Natsumi pulled her arm out of his grasp roughly, still glaring at her. "This isn't over, Tsukino. Not by a long shot!"

Natsumi stormed out, her brother following after like a little puppy. "You and that girl in some kind of battle?"

She shrugged, "Not that I'm aware of." He tugged her, gaining her full attention and her irritation flared back up. "You! How could you!"

She swatted him but he just chuckled, grabbing her hands and holding them still. "What? I just told the truth."

Rolling her eyes, she released a rueful sigh. "Please do not go around telling people we're married, Mamoru. They will get the wrong impression."

"And what impression is that exactly?"

"That it's true!"

He pulled her in close, so close she feared he was about to kiss her in front of everyone. "But it is true. You're just letting this whole death and rebirth thing cloud your judgment." Feeling her nervousness, he pulled away quickly. "Relax Usako, no one is even paying attention to us."

He released her, putting her hands on her hips in full fuss mode. "What are you doing here anyway? Is this once again your version of space?"

"No, I had fully intended on waiting until you were off work."

"So...what are you doing here?"

He took a step back, sitting down on the nearby stool. "Did you really expect me to sit back and do nothing while some kid manhandles my wife?"

"I am not your…"

"My girlfriend then. He was working some weird magic on you, Usako. Did you not feel it? I did. Something is up with that guy."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at him some more. "Of course, I did! Why do you think I allowed him to touch me in the first place? I was trying to figure out what he was and what he was doing!"

Her hands now missing from them, he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, forcing her to put her hands out to keep him at a, albeit small, distance. "Yeah, letting him manhandle you."

"The only one _manhandling _me is you!"

He chuckled and her heart raced, internally cursing her deep attraction to him. "And that is how it should be." She shook her head at him but he just grinned. "You look beautiful by the way."

Glancing down at herself, as if she forgot what she was wearing, she looked back up at him incredulously. "It's the same thing I always wear here."

"Yeah, well now I'm smart enough to tell you, you look beautiful."

As if to prove his point, he tugged playfully on one of her braided rings, causing her to giggle and blush madly. Then he stole a kiss. It was a quick peck on the lips but it left a lingering impression nonetheless, pulling at her lips for a second as he pulled away. They watched one another for a second and then he leaned in, wanting to kiss her again but this time she stopped him.

"You're going to get me fired."

"You don't need this job anyway."

She shrugged out of his hold a bit. "Great, now my job is an issue? I'm not going to mooch off the boys any more than I already have."

"Then don't, mooch off of me."

"Mamo, I am not moving in with you!"

He pulled her back to him, smirking at the smile she was barely containing. "Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your intentions."

He froze, his mouth hanging wide open, but he couldn't deny it either. Shutting his mouth, he let out a sigh. "Fine, then go back to your parents."

Her heart stopped. "What?"

"Go back to your parents."

"That is not an option Mamo, they would be in danger and I can't risk it."

Continuing with their tug of war, he pulled her in again. "Then let me risk it. Move back home and I will protect them. All of you. They will be safe and you will be in their care."

She stared at him, slack-jawed. There was no doubt that he meant it and honestly believed he could keep them all safe. And even though she wasn't as confident as he was, the fact that he was willing to do so much to make her happy, to send her home was overwhelming. Even if it was a bit self-serving, getting her out of a house full of men, he didn't intend it that way. He offered for her, not himself.

Her fingers curled around his neck, pulling him to her so hard and fast, it surprised both of them. But he recovered quickly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Just as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she felt it, pushing him away hard and fast. But not fast enough. He had just enough time to look at her with concern and confusion before half of the wall to the front of the arcade splintered apart, blasting inward on all those inside.

She was thrown to the floor, Mamoru's body covering hers. He rolled off of her in an instant, pulling her up with him as he got up off the floor. Taking his hand, she pulled him behind the counter, intending on going into the backroom to transform. But a large pile of cement and wood now blocked them from it. They could get through, but it would take time and they didn't have any.

A woman walked through the hole, or rather, she looked like a woman in many respects. Pale green skin peeked out of the dark red, skin-tight bodysuit. Pink hair that matched Usagi's shirt, spilled down her back while gold coiled around her arms and legs. She was very pretty for a Cardigan, as that voice called the one earlier.

Mamoru shoved her behind him and she let him, only so she could peek around the side of him.

"WHERE IS TSUKINO!"

Then he shoved her down behind the counter, falling to her knees hard. Fear made her heart race, but it was not her own. It was Mamoru's. The man who feared nothing, not even death, and here he was afraid for her?

"Mamoru! Where is she!"

"I don't know. Why don't you try the ladies' room?"

The fear he felt did not show in his voice in the slightest and she found herself craving to see what it looked like on his face. Not sure what she would find, she crept around the corner of the counter. Mamoru appeared in her sights, she drank him in. He looked the same, stoic and determined. He had stepped away from the counter and did all he could to not look her way.

"FINE! You don't want to tell me? I will just start killing EVERYONE in this room until she is handed over!"

Mamoru paled, that much she could see, and in her mind he was begging her to stay put. But as she heard the screams of someone else, her heart broke, or rather Mamoru's did knowing she was going to reveal herself.

She popped up and the Cardigan's eyes went straight to her, dropping the young boy she had in her grasp.

"I will come with you if you leave everyone else alone."

The creature laughed, "Oh you are hardly in any position to bargain!"

It shimmered and disappeared, popping up right beside her behind the counter. Grabbing her arm, she threw Usagi out and over, almost landing painfully on the other side, but Mamoru caught her. This only angered the creature more.

Shimmering again, she appeared between them, the force knocking them both backward. Her towards the door and Mamoru back deeper into the arcade.

Pain ripped through her skull, a scream coming from her while the womanoid cackled, pulling her by one of her braided loops. The same one Mamoru had just teased her with.

"I am going to suck you dry and leave your corpse high in the trees to rot. They won't find it till you are unrecognizable."

She tugged on her locks, stuck tight in the creature's grip. "Kami you're sick. Did your Masters make you like this?!"

It cackled again, pulling her in tighter, the strands screaming for release at her scalp. "Masters? I have no Master, I am my own!"

The creature's free hand went to her throat and started to squeeze. Then she was knocked away, both of them falling to the floor, Mamoru on top of the beast. He rolled off, grabbing Usagi off the floor and pulling her towards the hole. They were almost there when she appeared before them again.

It raised a hand at both of them. "Give her to me and you can live!" Mamoru shoved her behind him, giving it his answer. "Are you really going to let him die for you?"

She felt the energy Mamoru was pooling and she gripped his hand, stopping him from revealing himself with a shake of her head at him. "I am not going to let her have you."

"If you reveal yourself, they will never stop coming for either of us."

They whispered, not needing to be louder than a hush on their breaths, their connection carrying their words the rest of the way. She moved to go around him and he stopped her, grabbing her wrist in a death grip. Glaring at him, he squeezed his eyes shut at the onslaught of emotions and thoughts she sent his way.

"Stop! Just stop alright? I'm not losing you again!"

She ripped her hand away from his, "And I refuse to watch you die again."

"Are you two finished?!"

They both turned to glare at the creature, her hair standing on end in her fury. She had to hold back the giggle that wanted to release when Mamoru thought about the little troll dolls, comparing the creature to them. He disguised his chuckle as a cough when she thought about the jewel on the trolls in their belly buttons and wondered if they could make a wish.

Both their smiles fell when she was grabbed up again by her hair. "What is your problem with my hair?!"

Her free hand reached over and grabbed Usagi's wrist, deciding to go ahead and drain her now. She felt the pull and she wasn't sure if she should let her take it or resist? Would she have figured out that she was Sailor Moon if she was able to keep herself from getting drained?

Mamoru moved for her again, ignoring her looks and calls to him in her mind. He stopped when another figure shimmered next to the woman.

"An! Let her go now!"

Mamoru watched for a second, looking back at her and smirking. Then he changed directions, grabbing the blue-haired creature that matched the woman he stood next to.

"NO! You let him go!"

"Not as much fun to see the life of the one you love threatened is it?"

Mamoru held the guy in a chokehold, his forearm pressing against the creature's windpipe. He had taken a big risk, assuming they had similar bodily functions. But the creature was clearly struggling to breathe now.

"How about we make a trade?"

She glanced over at her capture, finding the woman struggling to make a decision. The look on the other creature's face was too cruel.

Mamoru shook his head at her. "Don't you feel sorry for them, Usako, they attacked first." She could feel the tears in her eyes, looking back at Mamoru who shook his head harder. "No, no way! Not until you are safe!"

She had distracted him, the creature he held elbowing him hard in the ribs, causing Mamoru to loosen his hold just enough for the creature to break free and blast Mamoru with a strange energy.

"Mamoru!"

The creature that held her screamed out at the exact same time as she had, something Usagi did not miss as she looked back up to stare at the woman. She glared back, fire in her eyes as if she could catch Usagi on fire with a look.

"This is all YOUR fault!"

Releasing her hair, the creature backhanded her, sending her flying across the room. In a flash, it was on her again, its hands around her neck, cutting off all oxygen. Black invaded her vision, spots that got larger and larger by the second.

She could feel Mamoru's power swelling, fully ready to blast this creature into oblivion and reveal himself to the enemy and the world. She begged him, through their link, not to. But he wasn't listening, taking blow after blow from the second creature that kept him from her. So focused on getting to her that he wasn't even fighting back save to get free of the beast.

Heat hit her face, a flame rushing past her, barely missing her as it funneled into the creature that held her down. The creature released a loud screech, the sound disappearing mid-scream as it shimmered away. Then the sound of glass crushing under feet rang out in the silence that now filled her ears, even Mamoru was silent. Red and purple fluttered above her, her vision still blurry while her throat burned.

"Geez... Pyro… you almost… singed me."

Mars' glare was the last thing she saw before slipping off into the darkness.

* * *

WOOO HOOO MARS IN THE HOUSE! Not gonna lie, she's my favorite return in this fic. Showing up all badass. One Senshi left!


	20. Chapter 20

I have gotten way behind on everything due to my keyboard crapping out. It's working right now, that's why I'm able to post because posting on my phone or with the on-screen keyboard messes up the formatting for some reason. Anyway, the reason I'm telling you this is to thank you for your patience.

If you love my work or want updates sooner, please check out my Tumblr for more!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"_When you experience loss, people say you'll move through the 5 stages of grief…._

_Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance_

…_.. What they don't tell you is that you'll cycle through them all every day."_

― _**Ranata Suzuki**_

She woke, finding her surroundings had changed but not into anything unfamiliar. The fact that she was back in her room was the first thing she registered. The second was the golden strands that mingled inside of her.

A blush burned on her face, Mamoru slumped on the floor next to her bed while his connection twisted inside her, healing any and all aches. He had fallen asleep, the sleepless night they had shared showing in his slumbering face even as he sat in an uncomfortable position.

Sitting up, he didn't wake and his energy didn't leave, he was pushing it through her even in his sleep. Like it was second nature to him.

She was still clad in her uniform and it was sticky from the fight. Careful not to wake him, she got off her bed and went to her dresser. Pulling out her clothes, she glanced back at him, unsure of whether she should leave him there and change somewhere else or just change behind his closed eyes.

Hesitating, she listened to the sounds within the apartment. The not so soft sounds of agitated whispers came to her ears, just outside her door. It was a wash of voices, all the people that lived here, and Rei's voice, the most prominent. Given their tone and the bits and pieces she understood, she didn't want to leave this room. Not yet, maybe not ever.

One last quick glance at a slumbering Mamoru and she set her chosen clothes on top of her dresser. With hasty movements, she removed her work clothes, pulling her shirt off and letting her skirt hit the floor before stepping out of it. Only her underwear and bra remained, reaching up for the yoga pants and long-sleeved t-shirt she wanted to wear instead, she froze.

She felt his eyes long before she turned to find them on her. "You're awake." Only able to nod, she watched as his eyes took her in, her whole body catching fire as he did. "Now I know I can't let you stay here, not with you dressing like that."

Somehow, she managed to get the lump out of her throat to speak. "This isn't me dressed."

"I can see that."

"And you are the only one to see it."

He didn't move and she knew he was forcing himself to be still. "And I want it to stay that way. Hence why you should either move in with me or your parents."

Her heart raced in her chest, either thought sounding very inviting, but she just shook her head. "I can't. Not now. Not while the enemy is targeting me personally."

The last of his reserves dried up, jumping to his feet and sweeping her up into his arms. "All the more reason for you to stay with me, where I can protect you."

She felt on fire, in part from her blush that covered her whole body and in part from the emotions that swelled between them. It was all magnified by the energy he kept coiled inside her. "You mean how you protected me today? Trying to get yourself killed the whole time?"

"I would do anything for you."

"Then let go of me."

His face was blank, everything he felt coming through their link, there was no need for him to express himself in any other manner. "I don't… I don't think I can."

To prove his point, he loosened his hold as much as he could, only for it to spring back and hold her tighter. She pressed her hands against his shoulders, wiggling in hopes of gaining her freedom before she acted on any of the thoughts that were currently mirrored in his mind.

"Mamo… you need to let go. Before…."

She let her voice fade out, unable to make herself say it. "Before what, Usako?"

With gentle pressure, his lips molded to hers, slow and tender caresses to her mouth as he held her. What little resistance she had was evaporating. His arms wrapped around her, he kept his hands in a fist, not touching her no matter how much both their minds were screaming for it.

He released her mouth, but only for a second. "I love you, Usako."

He kissed her again, the seconds it took to say her name leaving him with more wanting. She felt his love for her brimming over, hitting her heart, and hers filled with sorrow.

In an instant, he pulled away from her, releasing her till she stood on the ground. Her tears fell with ease down her face, shaking her head in hopes of consoling herself, knowing that no matter how much he loved her it would never be real. His past memories were confusing him.

Releasing her completely, his golden strands leaving her as his arms slinked away from her. With the distance, her sobs came heavily, planting her face in her palms. His apology and guilt rang through her as he backed away from her and out the door.

The voices picked up outside at his arrival, the words "awake" and "alright" and "pissed". Even through the anger that was shifting around outside and the pain she felt from her shattered heart, Mamoru continued to push wave after wave of love and comfort through her. No matter how many times she rejected him, he stuck by her.

Slowly and silently, she dressed and did her best to put on a brave face for what laid beyond her door.

~*O*~

No matter how many times she turned him away, he knew his feelings for her would never change. And he knew she loved him, he could feel it. If not from the love that shone in her eyes when she looked at him when her heart broke when he pushed too far. He needed to get himself under control. Or get her to see the truth, get her memories back.

The memories of the two of them were only making it harder, him wanting to do nothing more than to live the life they had been stolen from them twice now and not waste any more time. But she needed more time.

He could still feel her struggling just inside her room, distracting him from the conversation he was plunged into once he stepped outside. "Is she awake?"

"Is she alright?"

"Can she hurry up? Pyro here is so pissed, I don't want her to set the place on fire by accident."

He looked up, finding Rei seated and glaring at Neph. "Oh don't worry, it won't be an accident."

The Miko had been so angry after saving Usagi, she hadn't said a word as he carried his blonde's limp body back here. He had started flooding her with his energy as soon as the enemy hightailed it out of there, his inability to protect her once again leaving him with a lack for talking anyway.

Rei was fuming when she entered the apartment, finding it filled with the Shitennou. But she was still silent, walking over and sitting in the chair she was in now. He had lost track after that, taking Usagi to her room for her to rest. With his connection to her, the comfort he felt from having her near and safe, and the memory of the kiss she gave him an hour ago caused him to drift off next to her.

Then he felt her quick heartbeat, waking to find her stripping before him and his heart began to race with hers. He temporarily lost himself, going to her and grabbing her up. He never should have touched her, not like that, not now. Not while she still didn't believe that he loved her. So now all he could do was put walls between them and do the best he could to comfort her without touching her.

It was almost a full house, all of them there now save for Zoi and Ami,

"So Mamoru-san? How is she?"

His mouth cracked open, while her door did the same simultaneously. Her eyes to the ground, she glanced up at him from time to time but only for a few seconds. She was still hurting, hurting because of him and it was tearing him apart.

"Well, Usagi? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Her eyes moved from the floor up to Rei, who sat glaring at her. "Say for _myself_?"

Jumping up, Rei quickly made her way over to his blonde. "Yes! What do you have to say about keeping me in the dark all this time? And Ami?! We have been beside ourselves, Ami wondering what we did to have the three of you put us at a distance!"

"I did it to protect you and I regret nothing."

She said it with such finality, even without their connection he could tell she meant it. If only she knew just how much she was like Serenity at that moment.

"Protect me?! I'm supposed to be protecting you!"

Rei stood before her, hands on her shoulders and she still shook. "Not anymore. I don't want any of you losing your lives for me ever again." Everyone hopped up at that, coming to circle around her voicing their concerns all at once. She silenced them all with a hand. "The enemy targeted me today, specifically. It is no longer safe to even associate with me."

"That is why it is the worst time for you to push us away again, Usagi-chan."

Still the closest to her, even with the others closing in on her, he leaned against the wall behind him. "You need us, Usako. And we need you."

"There is nothing you can do about us now, we will just follow you around and stalk you if we have to."

Minako grinned with her threat, the truth of it hitting Usagi hard as she relented quickly. "Fine. It appears there is nothing I can do to stop any of you."

Rei still stood before her, her arms crossed over her chest. "So, where am I sleeping?"

He glanced over at Jad, who blanched, while Usagi took one of her hands. "You can share my room."

At that, he pushed off the wall, making for the door. "Where are you going?"

The erratic beating of his heart was matched by hers, slowly turning to find her eyes and nothing else. "It's a full house. I'm heading home."

~*O*~

The doors to the arcade buzzed as they opened, the chill of the air conditioning hitting her overheated skin, her sweat lingering for a few moments even in the freezing air. Looking around, she found whom she was looking for in a second, not that she would admit it to herself or anyone that she was in fact seeking him out.

Alone at the counter, as usual, she slowly made her way towards him. His khaki pants and white, collared shirt were the most casually dressed she had ever seen him, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows in an attempt to fight off the heat. His ruffled hair stood up in a few places, causing her to giggle at the sight of his unkemptness. Even with all that, he still managed to look just as cool and calm and collected as always.

But then something shifted, his statue changing and she could both see it and feel it somehow. His calm washed away, turning into a nervousness that had her concerned. As soon as the emotion hit her, he chuckled and then turned on his stool to look right at her.

"Concerned about me, Odango?"

Even though he did it all the time, she never lacked any shock when he was able to read her so well. "Why would I be concerned about a jerk face who doesn't even know my name?!"

"Speaking of not knowing a person's name…"

She put her hands on her hips, leaning over towards him as she barked. "I don't need to know your name because you are a jerk!"

He stood swiftly, nearly causing her to fall backward. "Oh come now, Odango, you and I both know that's not how you really feel."

He was far too close for her liking, his warm breath hitting her face as he spoke. Freeing one hand, she pushed back on him, not very hard but he still backed up and gave her space. "What are you talking about now baka?"

His arms crossed over his chest and she mimicked him. "You know exactly what I am talking about…"

He was barely talking and yet somehow, she heard him loud and clear. "Did you hit your head or something?"

Forgetting her earlier request, he took a step closer, her breath hitching in her throat as he did. "You like me, Odango. Admit it."

Now, this was the last place she wanted to be, needing to get as far away from him as possible. Spinning on her heel, she made good time to the exit, stomping away in hopes of calming the anger that was burning inside her at the man. How dare he tease her like this! It was going too far!

The heat hit her again but this time she welcomed it, wanting to get away from the cool stare of one Mamoru Chiba. Every time she was around him now it was the same, a barrage of emotions and only half of them hers. She had no clue where the rest of them came from but they were killing her. She didn't dare think that they were coming from Mamoru as most of them mirrored her own, her feelings for the dark man being confusing enough as it was when it was only her feelings.

She slowed when she made it to the park, winding her way deep into it where no one would find or bother her, letting the reality of it all sink in as she sunk to the ground. A small pond before her, she watched on as the Koi circled, dancing in front of her eyes.

It wasn't long before a body joined her on the grass next to her, his presence known to her before she looked up from the fish. "How did you find me?"

Leaning back on his palms, he stared at her. "I will always find you."

A chill ran up her spine at his words and she couldn't help the anger and sadness that rolled out of her. "Well, I don't want you to find me. I want you to leave me alone."

"That's not true."

She shook her head, jumping up to her feet. "Stop it."

He jumped up after her, standing in front of her. "Stop what?"

"Stop… arrggg you know what I'm talking about! Stop it!"

He shrugged, not shuddering from her anger in the slightest. "I can't."

Glaring at him now, he looked so calm, but she was almost positive it was his heart beating in tandem with hers at that moment. "Try!"

Taking his eyes from the pond, he found hers, every confusing feeling she had about him mirrored in him. "No."

"NO?!"

He shook his head, not a single emotion reflected on his face to match the ones pummeling her at that moment. Were they coming from him or not? It didn't make sense, it couldn't be from him, he hated her! Her feelings for him were one-sided, weren't they?

"I don't want to."

Her nerves were running away with her, trying like hell to hang on to anything in that moment. "Now who sounds childish?"

He stepped closer to her and as much as she wanted to step back, to step away, she couldn't, her body wouldn't allow it. "I don't care if it is. I don't want to stop, Usagi."

She was shaking, the last of her nerves fizzling under his stare. "Why?"

Unfurling, his hands reached out to her, touching her arms gently. "You know why."

Looking away was impossible, him pulling her into him while all she could do was watch as his lips lowered to hers. Even with the heat of the sun, she still found him to be warmer, causing her to shiver as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight. Time stopped but he didn't stop, his tongue sliding across her lip and she gave it entrance. Dancing together, her arms climbed up his chest and wrapped around his neck. Pulling him in deeper to her.

Even with time stopping, the kiss didn't last nearly long enough for her as he slowly and gently pulled away from her. Only to rest his forehead against hers. "Right after this, Beryl took me away and I didn't get to see you again until it was too late."

She pulled back, but he held her tight. "Mamoru? What is this?"

"It's a dream. A memory we share."

"Is this...is this real or did you…"

"It was real, Usako. All of it. It appears that you and I can share this too, even in sleep."

"So...we are both asleep right now?"

He nodded, bringing his head to rest against hers again. "I just want you to remember, Usako."

"How do I know you didn't alter this? Make me see what you want me to see?" Now he stood back, his face and eyes speaking volumes along with their link. "Okay, fine. Then how come every memory I have ever had about us in this life has been ones of anger? You hated me!"

He sighed, shaking his head, "Of course, that's all you saw. But what did you feel?"

"I don't…"

He brought his head back to hers again, pain radiating off of him. "I was an idiot, Usako. I was in love with you the whole time and never told you. Not until it was too late."

She huffed, "Just like this life."

Pulling away again, he placed a kiss on her forehead and released her from his hold. "I hope you have more dreams, Usako, and see what I mean."

~*O*~

The tension at training was so thick, it was hard to breathe. Rei stood, waiting with the rest of them for the others to arrive. She glared at the three of them, Makoto glaring back while she and Minako ducked their heads as if not to notice. Neph arrived first, Kun right behind pulling a reluctant Jed with him. Jed gave Rei a wide berth, coming around to their side. Mamoru and Zoi were the last to arrive, the two of them chatting animatedly. Catching bits and pieces, it sounded like they were discussing events from their past lives.

His eyes met hers but she quickly ducked down again, looking at the floor again. She felt his heart swelling at the sight of her, but it only filled her with guilt that confused him.

"What is HE doing here?!"

Her head popped up, finding Rei grabbing and pulling Zoi to the middle of the group, nearly tossing him to the ground. "He is one of us Rei. Don't you remember?"

Rei's face held a nasty grimace, looking at the sheepish general. "I remember, I just didn't think he did. How long has he been awake?"

Zoi remained silent, Minako giving Rei a confused look. "He was awake before all of us, even Usagi."

"Rei, what's wrong?"

Her head looked over at her, black strands flying from the effort. "Well if you hadn't shunned Ami and me, you would know that this...guy, is Ami's new boyfriend!"

"BOYFRIEND!" There three voices screeched and echoed off the walls.

"Since when does Ami have a boyfriend?" There was a hint of sadness in Minako's voice.

"And it's this guy?!" Makoto looked ready to wipe the floor with Zoi.

She slumped, finding the floor again with her stare. "Guess we have missed a lot."

Warm strands of comfort wrapped around her, almost as if it were his arms wrapping around her. But he still stood several feet from her, watching. She knew his eyes were on her, which was one of the reasons she did all she could to look anywhere but at him. His mind was blank for the most part, her only saving grace as she did her best to keep hers the same.

"Yeah, well, he apparently missed telling us that he was dating Minerva!"

Neph had the blonde by the scruff of the neck, pulling him around roughly. "You all got your wives back! I was tired of waiting! And she knows nothing Usagi, I swear!"

His eyes were on hers, pleading. It occurred to her for the first time, the effect her decisions had on not only the girls, but also the Shitennou. She was basically forcing them to stay away from the ones they loved. All this time, she only thought about what she would lose if they remembered. She never once thought about what the boys would lose if they didn't.

"I'm sorry." Everyone stopped and grew silent, now all eyes on her. "I didn't even… I'm sorry. I didn't think about what I was keeping from any of you. I just… I wanted to keep everyone safe."

Her guilt at the forefront, she did her best to keep her emotions in check, including the ones Mamoru was sending her. She didn't feel as though she deserved the comfort he was sending her way. All her memories, the ones of the Silver Millennium and of their tears when the ones they loved didn't remember them in Beryl's control, she knew already how much her friends loved one another. And still, she kept them apart.

Hands gripped her shoulders, Rei face before her with a small sad smile. "We get why you did it Usagi-chan. I don't agree with it, but I understand and I love you for it."

For a moment, the tension in the room melted away, until Zoi decided to speak. "Does this mean I can keep seeing Ami?"

He was asking her, but was it her place to decide on such things? "It's… not up to me."

Makoto punched his arm hard. "You really want to make her responsible for breaking Ami's heart? How thick are you?!"

"That's enough everyone. Pick it up and let's get going!"

Kun barked at all of them, something they were all used to by now and didn't even flinch anymore. Mamoru was slowly making his way to her, his sparring partner when Rei pulled on her harshly.

"Let's go, Usagi-chan."

"What?"

Rei glanced over her shoulder, Jed standing a few inches from them. He had the same plans as Mamoru, wanting to claim his reincarnated wife as his sparring partner. "I am not touching that man!"

She whispered harshly but made sure to say it loud enough for the man to hear. As Rei pulled her away, she watched as Mamoru did the same with Jed, both their hearts pulsing with sadness for the poor general.

* * *

A brand new fic goes live today on my Pay Tron so you have that to consider as well. It's a music professionals AU where Darien is washed up after the woman he thought he loved took all his music they had worked on together and left him for dead. As did his label. A year later and his sister, Raye, and producer, Amy, have had enough and hire a songwriter all call "the miracle worker". Serena Lune. So check out my profile and subscribe!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Sorry, this took a minute. With the Darker Fics Oneshot Challenge I posted last week (working on it since August) and the posting date for Senshi Mini Bang coming up next month (working on it since June) I've been a bit busy. Along with work and posting for work and such.

My Darker Fic is part of a great collection of spooky and dark fics all over the fandom. I did Inuyasha but the Sailor Moon posting date is coming up soon. If you guys are into angst and horror (some kink in there too!) you should make sure to check it out. As well as the ones from other fandoms! I think you can search darker fics? Need to test that...

Now I'm focused on the Mini Bang, which, I'm sure most of you have heard of? It's where artists and writers work together to make something? And it's centered around the Senshi x Shitennou. I realize that's technically another fandom but it's not like you guys are completely in the dark with the characters ^_~ Mine is called Sanguine Potion # 13. I'll put the synopsis below for you guys!

**_Make sure you check out my Tumblr for more works and updates! Including how you can vote on the ending for this fic! If you use different social media, let me know. I'm considering branching out and doing other social media along with Tumblr so everyone has access to updates and such. So please let me know either with a review or a PM that way I can pick the best places to source._**

**Sanguine Potion #13: **Galaxia is gone and the world is in order again. Except for the Senshi's favorite couple. Usagi isn't being herself and Mamoru is deep in his work; both of them avoiding the issue that is their broken relationship. When time doesn't help, Minako comes up with an idea: use a love potion spell from an ancient Venusian book she 'borrowed' from Artemis. It takes some convincing, but the girls are all on board. The only problem? The ingredients are items of true love. _One from each of them_. How are they supposed to get an item from a person that (in their minds) doesn't exist? Can they get their items before it's too late and Usagi gives up completely?

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"_I think perhaps I will always hold a candle for you – even until it burns my hand._

_And when the light has long since gone …. I will be there in the darkness holding what remains, quite simply because I cannot let go."_

― _**Ranata Suzuki**_

She was pretty sure she had swept the area she currently stood in to the point of wearing a spot in the floor. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't focus on anything else at the moment, other than the men currently working tirelessly to put a new wall and door up for the arcade.

She was there out of guilt, the need for a new wall her fault. Add that to Mamoru's friendship with Motoki and now she was watching her "boyfriend" hard at work with the other Shitennou. If they hadn't offered to help, for free, then the arcade would have been closed for a lot longer. Maybe forever.

So she was understanding and completely grateful, but now she had to struggle, trying to keep her thoughts contained.

Keeping her eyes to the floor for as long as she could, a loud grunt gained her attention, looking up to find Mamoru holding a large beam high above his head. He had started the day in a thick hoodie, the chill from the winter air coming in unimpeded with the large hole in the wall, but had since stripped it off as he got warmer from the work. Now in a thin t-shirt, she was worried her thoughts would get to him and cause him to drop the beam on his head.

The shirt was clinging to him, the sweat he had causing the cloth to stick to him, while almost every muscle he had was rippling from the strain. Ten minutes later, he was stepping away, the beam now secure so she tried yet again to keep busy.

This time, it was a forced giggle that brought her attention back to the front, Natsumi standing in front of Mamoru. She was talking, leaning over occasionally to touch him for whatever reason she could find. Even without their connection, his discomfort was clear. She caught the glances of Jed and Zoi, both of them looking over to her, giving her a mischievous grin, before going back to their tasks. They saw the same thing as she did. And no one was going to Mamoru's aid, no matter how much he pleaded with her in her mind.

_This one is all you Mamo._

She could feel his frustration and anger with her but she just giggled; a real one.

Mamoru currently tied up, she found it much easier to focus, even though sweeping while they were still working and making more dirt and dust seemed like a pointless task. Motoki was with the boys, working hard while his Uncle stood by supervising. Everyone was doing all they could to get the place back up to code and opened again as quickly as possible.

Natsumi was now chatting up both Toki and Mamoru, while she set the broom down to get a rag and a bucket of water to start cleaning the walls. The attack had left the place in a state of true disarray.

She was just pulling a ladder out when she fell under attack. "Tsukino, should you even still be here? I heard this whole thing was your fault!"

Shifting the heavy ladder, she gave Natsumi a glance, seeing the seriousness of her accusation. Instead of falling into her trap, Natsumi's attempts to get a rise not lost on her, Usagi turned again and went back to her task. She didn't know if Natsumi left after that, but she didn't care whether or not she did. It was true, the arcade was now ruined because of her. She had been targeted, still unclear as to how or why, and if she had just been out on the street the arcade would have been untouched. It was a shock to her why she was still employed. Toki must have begged.

Somehow, she managed to climb the ladder and keep most of the water in her bucket. After a few minutes of figuring out her balance, she was scrubbing all the grim off the ceiling and walls. Even with her sleeves pushed up, water still dripped down her arms and onto her shirt. Once she was done scrubbing, she was going to be soaked and freezing. Luckily, she had her work to keep her warm.

A particular spot was being stubborn, a stain that had been there for as long as she could remember. But she was determined to make the place better than new so she scrubbed hard. The ladder wobbled, hard, as if someone had given it a shove. She managed to maintain her balance but couldn't find a cause for the strange shift. Going back to the spot, she was distracted for only a few seconds when the shove came again, this time losing all her balance and hold on the ladder. It wasn't a long fall, it would sting, but it wouldn't break anything.

Her body tensed on reflex, preparing itself for the hit, but she really shouldn't have been surprised when it didn't come. "You were just going to give up? Let the floor and gravity win?"

Her eyes squeezed shut, she pried them open, finding him smirking down at her while she laid in his arms. It had been nearly a week since that moment in her room and he hadn't touched her since. She almost forgot how overwhelming it was to be so close to him.

"If you want me to touch you, Usako, all you have to do is say the word."

The last memory she had retrieved, Mamoru kissed Usagi. Not Serenity, her. Neither of them had remembered their past lives at that point. She also hadn't had a dream since about the two of them. That was probably her fault.

He set her down on her feet but didn't release her fully, his arms lingering around her waist. "You've been busy anyway."

With a nod, she gestured to the shrinking hole behind him, noticing only then that Natsumi was in fact still there. "Had to, what with all your thoughts in my head."

Her face burned, taking to staring at his chest instead while he chuckled. She had hoped she had contained most of that but clearly, she failed. "Yeah, well, you aren't making it easy for me."

"And here I thought I was." He pulled her face back up to him, a small smile on his face. "I have been trying… to give you space."

His eyes searched hers, seeing if she had noticed. And she had, but now she found, she really didn't want it. "Don't."

Hesitating for only a second, his mouth was on hers again in an instant. The tension she had been holding; missing his touch, confusing feelings, worrying if he still felt the same about her, all melted away as she became almost limp in his arms. She could hear the chuckle in the back of his throat as he had to hold her up off the floor. Even with her lips holding onto his, she swatted him playfully on the shoulder, earning another chuckle. She could feel his smile on her lips, causing her to smile in return and pull him in closer with her grip on his shirt.

Letting his tongue into her mouth, they teased one another, flicking over the other's. Sliding up, her fingers found his hair, her arms wrapping around his neck. He moaned when she pulled gently on his strands, the messy hair she had always dreamed of messing up even more.

"Hey, I said no molesting the help!"

Mamoru pulled his mouth off hers, a pop coming from the sudden release of suction. He was setting her back on the ground, not realizing he had pulled her off it when Motoki appeared next to them.

"I'm happy for you guys, I really am, but I'm on thin ice as it is with my Uncle so can we keep the debauchery to a minimum while he is here?"

"Debauchery?!" Mamoru sounded genuinely offended.

While she felt as if she would turn to dust any second now, burning up from her embarrassment. "Sorry, Toki. It won't happen again."

_What do you mean by that?_

She shot Mamoru a glare, still not having let go of her hips even after she pushed him away.

_Not now Mamoru._

"Can you guys cut that out? It's kinda creepy." They both pulled their attention back to Toki, finding his attention dancing between the two of them. "It's like the two of you are having a conversation in your heads or something. It's freaky."

"Um, okay yeah, we'll get right on that Motoki."

Mamoru's glib attitude had her smacking his shoulder again, pulling completely free of his hold. Motoki turned, heading back to work, and she was sure Mamoru would follow. Halfway up her ladder, he stood next to it, her stance on it allowing him to find her ear with ease.

"Be more careful, Tsukino. With gravity and your thoughts."

His eyes wandered over her and she shot him an unconvincing glare. "You need to watch your thoughts as well!"

With a smirk and a shrug, he turned away, talking again in her head. _Then stop getting so wet._

She crossed her arms over her chest, half in hiding and half in irritation. He glanced back, not stopping or slowing in his retreat, now to let out a loud chuckle. _Yeah, like that helps._

Quickly, she dropped her arms and climbed back up the rest of the ladder, fully determined to get the wall and her mind spotless.

~*O*~

She stood to the side, watching as he did. His attention danced from the couple before them and back to her as hers was completely on the scene before them. He didn't know why, why he was able to control himself in a dream or why they now stood outside looking in on their memories. But he did know that this one was one of his favorites.

The two of them, the old Usagi and Mamoru, stood in the middle of the arcade arguing. He couldn't help the chuckle that rose from him, the way they fought like children with one another. Usagi's face was flushed, her anger mixing with her embarrassment, while her eyes shone brightly back at him. While he was doing everything he could to keep her from walking away and leaving him.

Glancing back, he looked at his Usako, watching the dream with him. He wondered if she saw it now, every touch and word all an attempt to keep her close to him. It was a little hard to follow, the emotions coming from the Usagi of the past and Usako standing next to him. Even in their imperial forms, he could feel every feeling and thought from her. It matched the past Usagi to a T, including the confusion.

It was painfully clear to him that Usako never noticed how he only ever laughed or smiled for her, because of her. By the look on her face, as his head went back in a roar of laughter, he was pretty sure she was starting to get it.

His past self brought his head back down, finding Usagi trying to slip away again. The past reached out, grabbing her hand and holding her still. Even though his words were harsh, his hand held hers, gently rubbing circles into her skin.

This was the first time he had ever been brave enough to grab her hand and he remembered just how hard it had been to let go. It had also been the first time he had felt their connection, through their touch, part of the reason he struggled to let go.

Past Mamoru slowly dropped her hand, Usagi saying something that had his heart dropping into his toes. When he looked back at Usako, he found her eyes on him. Any wonder as to if she knew he was there went out the window, her eyes staring him down as tears shined in them.

At the time, neither of them could read one another, struggling to gain a connection in any way possible with the girl of his dreams. She had been focused on his words the entire time and nothing else. Not his body language. Not how he did everything he could from that moment on to try and touch her until he didn't need to anymore. Even then, he still did, wanting to feel her warm, soft skin under his fingers tips.

Now she stood before him, their dream worlds colliding and connecting so they shared everything. He had no memory of this happening with Serenity and Endymion, this was all Usagi and Mamoru, another thing they shared in this life and this life alone.

Her hands found their way to his chest, picking at the shirt he wore in this dream, and as soon as her hands touched him, he wrapped his arms around her to bring her in closer. She didn't fight him, practically falling into his arms.

Her eyes were at her hands, not looking up at him, but he let her be shy. "So… this is a real memory."

"You know it is. You've seen it before."

She nodded, not denying the truth to him. "But, I didn't watch it before like I did now."

He wanted, needed her to look at him, pulling her chin up so she did. "Do you see? Do you see now how even before I knew about our past that I loved you? That I have been crazy about you forever?"

She didn't say another word. Jumping up on her tiptoes, she closed the small gap between them, her lips just as soft and warm in a dream as they were in reality. But it was quick and chaste no matter how much more they both wanted.

A small smile played on her lips, her heart nearly bursting out of her chest as she finally allowed him to love her. "Can I show you something? One of my favorite memories?"

Not able to find her voice still, she gave him a nod and he pulled her with him into the memory.

She skipped before him, heading towards him as he walked. Her little pink dress bounced with her tight, thick curls, shiny black Mary Janes dancing across the pavement. Chubby fingers gripped a cone filled with chocolate ice cream tight and all her attention was on it, while his was on her. As she got near, he pulled his eyes back to the pavement, the little girl skipping past him. At the last second, she wobbled, their shoulders hitting one another's. The pure joy she felt washed into him, causing him to gasp and pull away.

The whole event, however, caused her to drop her cone, ice cream now firmly planted on the sidewalk instead of her hand.

He was frozen, unable to turn or run away, watching as she slowly turned to him. He expected her to yell at him or hit him, the small girl looking like she could pack quite a punch. But instead, all he found was watery eyes and shaky breath. Her lips flipped from a smile to a frown, she crumpled before him, mourning the loss of her treat. Then the screams came.

They were directed to the sky, her face turning upwards while her tears streamed downward and into her hair. Not really sure why, it was just ice cream, after all, he reached over and pulled her into a hug. The shock of their touch caused her to quiet down, her tears turning into hiccups. All the while, he could feel her sadness as it depleted, turning into curiosity that was so strong she nearly forgot her ice cream.

But she still missed it, wanting it in her belly instead of the ground. "I'm sorry."

She nodded in his hold, strangely not pulling away at the slightest. "I know. It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Mommy always says I should look where I'm going."

He glanced around, realizing she had no one with her. "Where is your Mom?" New sadness and tears bubbled up from her. "You're lost?"

A chuckle came from him and she pushed on him, giving him a tiny glare. "It's not funny!"

"How long did it take you to realize you were lost? You were focusing on your food weren't you?"

Tears spilled down her flushed and angry face. She was embarrassed and angry and he found it adorable. Pulling away from her completely, he offered her his hand and she took it without question. "Come on. I'm sure she is still at the ice cream shop looking for you."

After a few minutes, she started to skip again, her curls bouncing from the small buns on her head. "I'm Usagi by the way."

She turned to look up at him, catching him staring with a bright smile. "Ma… Mamoru."

Her skipping stopped, grabbing hold of his arm even tighter and rubbing her cheek against it. "Protector… you're my protector aren't you Mamoru?"

His voice was caught, the breath in his throat holding it back for a moment as he collected himself. "Yes… yes I am." His nerves mixed with the joy they both felt and he laughed. "Does that make you my bunny?" She took no offense, nodded her head against the arm she still held tight in her clutches. He reached over, squeezing one of her buns. "Guess that explains the hairstyle."

That time she pulled away, a pout on her face as she stuck out her lower lip. "You don't like it?!"

His face was starting to hurt, smiling so much. "No, I like it just fine. It fits you."

Her smile returned, "That's what my mommy says too!"

There was only one ice cream shop in the area so he figured that's where she came from. Once the place came into their sights, he felt her excitement mix with sadness. A woman was running around in and out of the shop, frantically searching. A small amount of fear mixed in as well, all of her emotions feeding into him from their touch. It was strange, and yet it wasn't at the same time.

The woman spotted them as they approached, her eyes going wide and rushing over to them. Only then did she let go, mother and child reunited at last. Whatever anger the mom might have felt washed away for a moment, her child back in her arms. Pulling Usagi out a short distance, her mom glared back at her.

"You scared mommy so bad Usagi! How many times have I told you NOT to wander off!"

Tears fell down her face again and he resisted the urge to comfort her. "I thought you were behind me, Mommy. I'm sorry!"

Back in the woman's arms, her eyes landed on him, a calm smile spreading across her face. "You brought her here? Thank you so much…"

"Chiba, Mamoru."

"Mamoru-chan I'm Ikuko. I hope she didn't cause you to get into any trouble. Your parents are surely looking for you as well."

"It's okay, but I should probably get home."

Now firmly held in the woman's arms, she stood, holding Usagi off the ground. "Let us take you."

The threesome stopped just outside his door, Usagi having squirmed out of her mother's hold to walk next to him again and hold his hand. Once they slowed, making it clear that they had reached his house, overwhelming grief ran from her to him. As soon as he pulled away from her grasp, she leaped up on her tiny legs and wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce hug.

"Don't go Mamo!"

He chuckled, trying to pry her off and failing. Her mother clucked her tongue. "Usagi Tsukino, let the poor boy go. You have taken up enough of his time!"

Still trying to pull her off, he looked up at the woman. "It's okay. I don't mind."

She shook her head, "Our Usagi is a very friendly girl but I have never seen her get this bad. I'm sorry."

He finally managed to get her feet back on the sidewalk and her face in his eyesight. "It's okay Usa, I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you later."

Fat tears were pooling in the edges of her eyes again. "You promise?"

"Hey, what kind of protector would I be if I wasn't around to do so?"

She smiled brightly, releasing him fully and her mother swept her up in a snap. He watched them retreat, Usagi's eyes on him the whole time, waving.

* * *

Check out my Tumblr if you want more!


	22. Chapter 22

For those of you keeping count, this is twenty-two of twenty-four chapters. Now that the voting has closed, I will be finishing up the finale! Thank you to all of you who voted! I will be getting that chapter to you soon!

If you want more and can't wait, go check out my Tumblr, Facebook/Instagram, and/or Pinterest pages!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_"Your memory feels like home to me._  
_So whenever my mind wanders, it always finds it's way back to you."_  
**_― Ranata Suzuki_**

Waking to black hair in the bed with her had been startling until she remembered and realized it was just Rei, her back to her as she slept.

Rising carefully, she managed to remove herself from the bed without waking either black haired guardian within it. Tiptoeing to her dresser, she traded out her PJs for a pair of jeans and a thick sweater. As quietly as possible, she pushed her feet into her boots and pulled on her coat as she left the apartment, all occupants snoring softly inside.

The frozen ground crunched under her soles as she walked, the grass-covered in ice from the morning dew that froze in the cold. Even in the middle of winter and night, the park still looked beautiful, the trees glittering slightly from the frost that covered them. The moon was still up, high in the sky as it slowly made its way down to the other side of the world. It seemed to glitter as well.

Once in the park, it didn't take her long to find him, standing in front of the pond they shared a kiss at in one of their lives. Without a word or hesitation, they wrapped their arms around each other once she neared him. There was no explanation for it, the two of them just knowing to come to this exact spot and knowing the other would be there.

He planted a kiss on her forehead, still holding on to her tight. "I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise to protect you."

"Why didn't you? And why don't I remember any of that?"

He chuckled, "Usako, you were four years old. I'm surprised you remembered your name!"

"But you weren't. If I was four then you were seven. Why didn't you remember and tell me before?"

He stiffened and she felt it all as it rushed through him to her. Her arms around his waist, she pulled him in as tight as she could. "Oh Mamo, I'm so sorry."

Silence fell over them, or at least, they would appear silent to anyone who happened to pass by at such a late hour. The two of them consoling one another with all their might. Him for not being there for her as promised at no fault of his own and her for the loss of his family and memories. She desperately wished she had memories of them for him, to share with him. If only they had gone inside; if she and her mom had gone in just to say 'hi' or let his parents know what he had done….

"Stop, Usako, it's not your fault." She let it go, nodding in understanding. Not wanting to upset him any further. "I wanted to show you something."

Pulling herself from his chest, she found him with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes, reminding her very much of Endymion at that moment. "Really? Haven't you already shown me enough?"

His grin turned to a smirk but said nothing from his link or his mouth. It fell past her face so small and fast, she wasn't sure she really saw it. But then more began to fall, the small white flakes each perfect in their own way.

He released her and she stepped away, watching as the sky turned white. Her hand stuck up in the air, catching a few flakes as if to test if they were real. Then she let them both fly out, catching as many as she could in her palms. She giggled, spinning in the white fluff, it sticking and starting to pile up on the ground already.

Even though she already knew he was, she turned back, finding his eyes on her and her heart raced. "I know what you are doing by the way." He flinched slightly, not sure how he thought he could hide it from her. "But it doesn't matter now, whether I am like Serenity or not."

A smile slowly formed on his face. "And why is that?"

Her heart was beating erratically, barely containing it inside her chest. "You know why."

He made his way to her, the thick snow crunching under his feet and not another sound other than the snow softly hitting the Earth. "I still want to hear you say it."

Her arms across her chest, she did her best to protect herself, even though there was no point. "I don't need to be Serenity because you love me." He nodded, wrapping his arms around her again. "And I love you, Mamoru."

With her heart already pulsing, she actually needed the alarm from her communicator. Mamoru released her just enough for them to look at it together. "Usagi-chan, Youma. Downtown shopping district."

Luna sent the coordinates, even though she didn't need them, already feeling the pull. She pulled the rest of the way free from Mamoru, readying to transform. "What is with these bad guys? Why in the world would they attack that area in the middle of the night?"

"Usako." He grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving or transforming. "This isn't about other people, it's about you."

"What?"

"Think about it. That last attack, they set it up for you. They are targeting you."

A shiver ran through her, a combination of their fears and worries. "Do you think that's why they attacked me in the arcade?"

His head shook, "I don't know. But it didn't feel that way. They must be targeting Sailor Moon and Usagi."

She slumped, looking at the now white ground. "Great… just great."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm more worried about something happening to you." He tried to pull her back to him, but she twisted free. "We should go. Get there and end this before anything bad happens."

~*O*~

He really should be focusing more on the fight they were racing towards, but all he could do was watch the goddess next to him as they both raced. Leaping from one building to the next, her body arched across the skyline, snow dancing around her. He probably should stop the snow now, it only being an impediment for them in battle. But it made Usagi so happy…

This wasn't going to do, he was far too distracted. Pushing, he cleared his mind of thoughts that weren't helpful at the moment and focused on the throbbing pain in the back of his brain. A reaction to the Earth and the people on it getting wrecked in one way or another.

But none of it prepared him for what they found when they arrived at the scene of the crime. Because it truly was a crime scene. It took him too long to react, grabbing Sailor Moon and pulling her into him to hide her eyes, even though she had already seen it.

Bodies. Everywhere. At least 20 all completely drained of energy.

"_Welcome to the party, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen!"_

It was the same voice from before, the one that had taunted them last time. All they could tell for sure was that it was a male voice. Or at least, it sounded male to them as humans. Sailor Moon pulled away from his hold but he kept her close, a hand on the small of her back that was ready to grab and pull or toss if necessary. With their link and his touch on her, he could feel the tension she held in her body. It matched his.

"What have you done, you monsters!"

The heartache and tears Sailor Moon had were felt by him and heard by all in her voice. A high pitched and annoying giggle filled the air, a second creature taking the 'mic'.

"_We took what we needed before but this time, for you Sailor Moon, we took it all!"_

Rage growled from deep in his belly, the bodies around him that were killed for no reason amplifying his feelings. "How about you show yourselves you freaking cowards?"

"_Hmmm… no I don't think we will. Not yet anyway."_

He felt like he could spit fire at the both of them, the male in particular who continued to mock them from his hiding spot. But someone else did come out of hiding, a creature that looked like a tree with legs. Brown bark made up the skin of it and branches from the middle and bottom where its legs and arms. Its hair was twigs and leaves, twisting and shaking with every step it took closer to them.

On instinct, he threw Sailor Moon behind him. If the creature was any part of an Earth tree, this would be a short fight. Focusing, he watched as his golden cords fanned out and then wrapped around the monster. But they went no further, unable to penetrate the bark and dig into the Youma and take control. It wasn't from Earth at all.

The monster shrugged off his power, recoiling back to him with a snap and having him step back into Sailor Moon slightly. Then it started to shake, small at first but getting more and more violent until something burst out of its branches on the top of its head. Mixing with the falling snow, dark pink mixed with white, fat petals falling from the sky. Twisting, he wrapped his cape around Sailor Moon, even in her protests and shouts of fear for his safety. She was his priority.

But the petals didn't come near either of them, watching as they floated with a mind of their own only to land on the corpses around them. Attaching themselves to multiple parts and spots on their bodies, he watched in horror as the dead flesh began to twitch, tremor… then stand.

His arms still around her, they took several steps back but were quickly getting surrounded. "Tux…"

"I know, I know."

Pushing her behind him again, he punched a zombie that had gotten too close in the jaw. It hit the ground hard, a sick crunch from its bones, only to get right back up again. Laughter filled the air, his nausea burning his throat or his anger.

"_I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that, Tuxedo Kamen. Unless you want to just give us Sailor Moon?"_

"Fuck you!"

Both voices erupted in laughter and his brain began to burn. Spinning on his heel, he found a wide-eyed Sailor Moon, tears brimming and making her blue pools sparkle. "Sailor Moon… they are already dead. Remember that."

Taking his staff, he pulled and unlocked the blade that hid inside it, the metal dull in the dark and early morning. The sharp intake of breath from Sailor Moon was deafening, only making what he had to do that much harder.

"Close your eyes, Usa." He whispered and prayed she obeyed.

But that wouldn't be Usako.

Grabbing it out of his hand, she flung the blade far, only getting a shocked glare shot at her before she ran from him. To make matters worse, the damn things followed her.

"Sailor Moon, cut it out!"

"I can't just let you… cut their heads off!"

He took off after her, kicking and punching as many of the walking dead out of his way as he followed. "They're already dead…"

"It doesn't matter! Think of what it will do to their families? What it will do to you!"

The idea of cutting someone's head off, dead or alive, did make his stomach turn. But it was better than the alternative, them getting Usagi. The nightmares would be nothing compared to the overwhelming pain he would feel if anything happened to her.

For a quick moment, he split from her, grabbing his blade back up and getting to her side. Sailor Moon reached for it to toss it again, but this time he was ready pulling back from her grasp to keep it in his hold. Now their backs were literally against the wall, the high brick wall that surrounded the parking lot they were in was behind them while zombies rounded on the two of them.

"Where the hell is everyone else?!"

Sailor Moon shivered from his tone and he pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It will be okay. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

Her voice was shaking, the fear she had for him snaking through their connection. He couldn't stand it, her being so scared, all for him. The ground was quaking under them, his emotions taking control. But for once, he was thankful for it, the ground splitting open before them to create a deep barrier between them and the dead.

Just as they started to breathe easier, the dead began dropping into the hole. One after the other and Sailor Moon shrieked after them. It seemed pointless until they began to pile up. They were all reaching out for them, for Sailor Moon. It was enough to have his stomach turning again.

Not a moment too soon, fire filled the hole and he had to grab Sailor Moon again, covering her eyes. But nothing saved them from the smell. "Someone, kill the goddamn Yoma already!"

Now, ash-covered and charred arms reached for them, a few still on fire as they crawled out of the hole. Sailor Moon was sobbing while he was trying not to vomit. It would have been better if he had just cut their heads off after all.

"_So much suffering for just one person…"_

The bodies all went limp, the air shifting before them until a man stood before them. Well, not really a man, but he looked like one in a way. "You…"

"Oh? Have we met?"

_Shit. _This creature had attacked Mamoru not Tuxedo Kamen. He had almost fucked up royally.

"You are the cause of this? Ugly piece of shit like you?"

The creature fell for it, grimacing back at him. There had been two at the arcade the other day…

He felt it too late but still managed to throw Sailor Moon away and across the hole from them. The pink-haired bitch nearly sunk her claws into his blonde and he had to grab hold of her wrists to keep them from sinking into him.

"Tuxedo Kamen!"

"Just go!"

Sailor Moon was still on the ground, staring wide-eyed at the two of them. "_Just go, Usako. I'll catch up!"_

Their link was truly a blessing and a curse, her not believing him in the slightest and not moving from her spot on the ground save to get to her knees. Pain shot through his shoulder, having been distracted he now had long, pink knives sticking out of it. They appeared to be the monster's nails.

A roar erupted from his throat, now tossing the bitch at her lover who did not catch her correctly, both of them going down. Leaping across the void, he scooped up Sailor Moon and made for the others with her; Mars, Jed, Venus, and Kun going toe to toe with the tree creature. They weren't far and yet, no matter how hard he ran, it was as if they were going nowhere. It was then that Kun looked up at the two of them, his face going pale that he knew something was really wrong.

"Run all you want. Wear yourself out, it will make sucking you dry easier."

Setting Sailor Moon to her feet, he threw a rose, only to have it soar on endlessly as if time and space didn't exist. Or gravity, it hanging in the air as if it had none. "What did you do?!"

The girl shimmered before them, cackling. "Oh, not much. Just put you in a sort of...space vacuum. You're in what we like to call a time bubble, it doesn't really exist in here. And there is no exit."

"What do you want?"

He shoved Sailor Moon behind him but her words still made it out, the answer he knew he didn't want to hear. The male appeared next to his mate, looking Sailor Moon over like dinner. "Your energy was so… effective. And we are in need. So I'm going to have to ask you to give it to us. All of it."

"Will you let him go?"

Twisting, he growled back at her, but Sailor Moon didn't even flinch. "Sure. If you surrender to us!"

The smirk on the female's face told him it was all bull shit. They were going to drain Usagi dry and then him and whomever else they wanted. "Don't fall for it, Sailor Moon. They will never let either of us go."

"Tux…"

She was clawing at his back, pulling hard on his cape. He turned to her as much as he could without taking his eyes off the pair. "Sailor Moon, if you think for one second I'm going to just let you go then you are…."

She screamed, grabbing him and pushing him hard. He had been an idiot, taking his attention from them for a second to look Usagi in her eyes in hopes of bringing his words home. Instead, they had taken advantage and fucking up whatever he had hoped to tell her. His face hit the dirt but he didn't feel it, Usagi's screams making him numb all over in the worst way.

The male had her in his hold tight, pressing her against him, front to front that had him seething all the more. The female tried to stand between him and the two, putting on some sick pout on her face. There was no more control over himself at this point. Because they were touching Usagi, his Usako. So now they had to die.

His skin popped with electricity, it arching out and striking the female. She went sailing but he didn't watch to see where she landed. The male looked, watching the body of his lover go flying. But he held onto Sailor Moon still, now using her like a shield, the fucking coward.

"Let. Her. Go."

The creature shivered for a moment, but then smirked, twisting Sailor Moon around so that she was now facing him. "No. I don't think I will. Because you will never hurt her even if I do."

Sailor Moon whimpered, her arms locked in the creature's hold. She was being foolish, not wanting to strike the guy because he was similar to a human. But he wasn't human and he had killed several innocent people. She needed to snap out of it and take the fucker out!

It happened in slow motion, feeling so helpless as the creature held the woman he loved captive as a shield… and then leaned over to run his tongue over her neck and jaw.

His bones cracked from the pressure, his power surging but having nowhere to go. The creature had pissed him off so much, he wasn't sure he could contain himself and keep from hurting Usagi as well. The look on Sailor Moon's face was one of shock, having turned away from the assault to her skin. But it didn't last, her turning slowly to look at the beast as much as possible.

It was smirking, looking like he might do more to her. But then the monster started to shake, starting in his shoulders and chest and then all the way down to his toes. He could see it, the beautiful coils of Usagi's silver energy as it wrapped and twisted around her capture. The monster only felt the pain, soon losing his hold on Sailor Moon as the agony he had to feel took control of his limbs. Suddenly, his limbs snapped back, going up into the air and bending at an unnatural angle.

"ALI!"

The heart-wrenching scream woke up Sailor Moon, unfortunately, releasing the prick that had just held her for ransom. And she was still too close.

Time slowed again, him reaching for her while the female reached for her simultaneously. Her claws were out, planning on ripping Sailor Moon's heart out and he begged her through their link to move. But she was in shock, drained too, the energy she expended making her slow even though it wasn't much.

The night was just too much for her mind, making her sluggish. He wasn't slow though, grabbing her with just enough time to spin her out of the way and block the blow. Pain shot through his spine this time, the 'nails' digging in and going deep. It felt as if they touched his heart, it tripping over itself. But then he realized, it was the draining of his energy that caused the sensation, it getting siphoned off quickly.

Bright white light filled his vision, the nails getting ripped from him just before he hit the ground. "Mamo!"

She was whispering harshly in his ear, tears streaming down her face. He wiped them away with his gloved hand. "Shhh… it's okay. I'm fine."

He didn't feel fine, his accelerated healing not as quick as he needed it to be as he bled out. And shit, their link was a curse again, her hearing every thought in his weakened state. "Let me take a look…"

"No, Usa. Just get out of here. I'll be fine, I can take them myself."

"You can't even stand!"

She was right, half on the ground (and half in her lap) Usagi was holding him as he laid limp. It was as if his spine was broken.

Oh...it was.

Severed by the creature's claws. But his neck worked, looking around for the threat only to find them limping away. The two of them held onto one another, neither in good enough condition to help themselves let alone one another. They shimmered away so he looked for the other creature, catching it as it turned to dust thanks to a large blast of fire from Mars. Usagi was safe, he could rest now…

"Don't you dare close your eyes, Mamoru. I will NEVER forgive you if you die on me again!"

"I'm just going to… rest for a minute…"

"Mamoru?...Mamoru!...MAMORU!"


End file.
